A cualquier costo
by LETTHE
Summary: Tras 5 años de desaparición Padre ha logrado capturar a Nigel y tras lavarle el cerebro, le encarga a Cree que lo incluya en su nuevo equipo Nexus. No es lo que pasa pero así empieza. 1xCree Nigel.UxChad.D 5x2 4x3 un poco 1x362 OCxNigel.U Basada en la versión en ingles. Arreglada en 2018
1. Por imposición

1.- Por imposición

Resumen: Cree debe demostrar sus capacidades de actuación ante Padre si no quiere perder su posición mientras Chad se debate a si mismo entre sus intuiciones y sentimientos.

Cree camina por el pasillo que lleva al despacho de Padre, el pasillo está bien iluminado y las paredes elegantemente decoradas aun así hay algo lúgubre en el lugar, Jenkins camina delante de ella se detiene al llegar al despacho y toca la puerta, del otro lado se escucha

–Adelante – como única respuesta de voz de Padre

Jenkins abre la puerta solemne y permite que Cree pase sin entrar él mismo ya con ella dentro cierra la puerta presuroso, Cree permanece de pie frente al escritorio de Padre mirando como este lee unos papeles, está nerviosa, claro tiene mucho tiempo desde que Padre la llamo ahí, aun así finge estar tranquila lo mira un rato antes de que él rompa el silencio

– Cree, tengo una misión para ti y tus inmaduros amigos – dice él fríamente

– Claro Padre, en lo que te podamos ayudar – contesta Cree sonriendo cortés

–Pero esta vez ¡No aceptare errores! – grita Padre estruendosamente

Cree traga saliva nerviosa la última vez no pudieron completar la misión y Padre amenazo con desintegrar Nexus, el equipo que Cree había tardado en armar cuatro años, ella está por responder cuando Padre habla

– Pero antes que nada Cree ¿Ya tienes a tú teniente listo? – dice él mientras se levanta de su lugar y avanza hacia ella parándose enfrente de Cree aumentando su nerviosismo

– No Padre pero… – musita Cree

– ¡Perfecto! porque voy a presentarte a tu teniente ideal – responde Padre

De inmediato casi alegre y se dirige al armario detrás de él, se detiene junto a la puerta y sonríe, a Cree le recorre un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo pero trata de devolver la sonrisa, Padre sujeta el picaporte y abre lentamente la puerta su sonrisa no desaparece se amplía

–Conoce a tu nueva capitana – dice Padre cuando deja la puerta abrirse completamente

Cree queda sorprendida un chico no mayor a ella permanece dentro del armario atado y amordazado sus ojos azules la miran fiera y amenazante pero lo que la deja helada es que él es completamente calvo

–Numero Uno – agrega suavemente Padre.

Cree no puede decir nada lo examina con la vista, realmente no quiere acercarse mucho

–Es imposible – dice ella tratando de auto convencerse es cierto que ella y otros más pudieron vencerlo en varias ocasiones pero ese chico no podía ser él, llevaba años desaparecido y ahora ¿Padre tan tranquilo lo tenía ahí atado?

–No es imposible, llevo años buscándolo y este tonto – dice Padre mientras le hace en burla pequeños círculos con el dedo en la calva

– Vino estúpidamente hacia mí – sonríe alegre el mayor jugando en la cabeza del chico

– ¿Pero cómo trabajara para ti Padre? – pregunta Cree más tranquila al ver que Uno no puede zafarse por más que se remueve molesto

– Uno es muy grande para hacerlo encantador pero aún hay una forma – dice Padre en voz alta más para sí que explicándole a la chica

–Cree llévalo a una celda, Chad te puede ayudar debe estar entrando – ordena Padre saliendo por la puerta

–Debo alistar mis instrumentos – concluye antes de salir completamente

Cree permanece mirando a Nigel un poco y podría molestarlo, burlarse o incluso humillarlo pero sabe que de hacerlo podría bajar la guardia, un error que ya no podía cometer

–Serás más fácil de llevar inconsciente – le dice antes de golpearlo con su guante eléctrico a toda potencia, lo golpea en el rostro y aunque Uno se ha quejado no se desmaya, la mira furioso Cree se desespera y lo golpea una segunda vez ahora en el estómago le puso toda su fuerza y esta vez Nigel queda noqueado al instante, Cree sonríe satisfecha

– No eres tan fuerte verdad – le dice sabiéndolo inconsciente pero suspira al pensar en llevar todo su peso sobre si, por suerte Chad va entrando en ese momento

–Jenkins dice que necesitas mi ayuda – dice algo frío, a Cree no le sorprende salieron varias veces estos últimos años pero ella siempre lo deja

–Padre quiere que lleves a ese, a su celda de trabajo – dice señalando a Uno tendido en el piso

Su pantalón ahumado y chamarra roja con capucha no lo hacen fácil de reconocer a la primera aun así Cree espera ver una reacción de Chad sobre su operativo de KND más odiado pero este evitando un poco a Cree lo sube fácilmente a su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de dulces y sale indiferente por la puerta Cree va tras ellos esperando ver la reacción, Chad anda a prisa centrado en sus pensamientos, Cree incluso se llega a preguntar si Uno pesa algo por la forma en que Chad lo lleva pero siendo Chad quarterback del equipo de futbol americano seguro puede cargar más, bajan las escaleras y entra Chad al cuarto donde solo hay una enorme mesa de laboratorio vacía, tumba bruscamente a Uno sobre ella y se voltea hacia Cree

–Si ibas a venir podrías haberme ayudado – dice molesto

– Solo quería ver tu cara – responde Cree coqueta, Chad hace una mueca de disgusto está un poco harto de los coqueteos sin sentido de Cree

–Como sea –dice él en actitud de salir pero Cree no se aparta de la puerta

– ¿No has notado quién es? – pregunta ella maliciosa, Chad voltea atrás a ver al chico luego mira a Cree dudando

– ¿Quién es? – pregunta por fin el rubio, ella se le acerca mucho y alzándose un poco le susurra al oído

–Nigel Uno – después se aleja para mirarlo riendo al ver su reacción

Cree sale riendo aun escandalosamente por el pasillo, Chad no tiene tiempo de preguntarse si su cara realmente es tan graciosa o si Cree está cada día peor solo ve fijamente la mesa y a quien la ocupa, boca abajo aun medio atado con suave respiración y notorias marcas en su ropa de la lucha que seguramente tuvo con Padre, Chad traga saliva al acercarse lentamente tratando de ver su rostro pero la capucha le cubre más de media cara, él no tiene miedo y trata de descubrir la mentira de Cree, así que sin sutileza o cuidado quita en hábil movimiento la capucha de sobre la cabeza del chico y no, no puede ser, es Nigel Uno aun cuando posiblemente tenga 16 años casi no ha cambiado su rostro continua siendo tranquilo y dulce aunque su cuerpo es otra cosa, no está seguro de que pensar solo desea tocarlo para estar seguro que no es una ilusión o algo así, se acerca más y casi puede sentir su aliento pero de golpe la puerta se abre.

Chad pega un brinco del susto y mira a Padre que está igual de sorprendido que él

–Oh, Chad sigues aquí – dice Padre tratando de fingir normalidad

–Eh, si bueno quería ver si no requieres un ayudante para tu procedimiento – contesta Chad nervioso y Padre lo mira un par de segundos

–Ay lo siento pero el puesto está ocupado – dice Cree burlona mientras entra claramente más repuesta

– No te preocupes solo acomodaremos un par de huesos – agrega sonriente al caminar alrededor de la mesa

Padre prepara algunos instrumentos lejos de la vista de ambos menores mientras los ignora, Chad mira a Cree y sale con actitud indiferente hacia Nigel, fuera de la habitación sabe que no tiene sentido esperar ahí y va a la estancia de Padre ya que no puede irse si este no se lo ordena.

Pasa horas jugando con su celular fingiendo aburrición repentinamente Cree entra en el cuarto y Chad no puede evitar voltear a verla, se ve cansada con su cabello ligeramente revuelto, ella lo mira y vuelve a su pose, sonriente se sienta a su lado

–Habrá una fiesta el viernes Chad ¿Ya te enteraste? – dice dulzona

–Sí, la del cumpleaños 18 de Steve– contesta él secamente

–Pronto será un adulto – agrega ella melancólica, un pequeño silencio incomodo se hace entre ambos

– ¿Steve cumple el viernes? ¿Qué podre regalarle? – exclama alguien tras ellos

Cree y Chad voltean a ver a quien ha dicho esto y ambos se sorprenden, ahí frente a ellos esta Uno sonriente con ropa limpia y aunque su atuendo tiene un extraño parecido con la de Padre, luce bien con ella

–Padre – dice Uno solemne – ¿Que podría regalarle? – su voz suena suave incluso dulce

–Ya pensaras en algo, Nigel – le responde Padre que llega a su lado sonriente, Cree esta confundida pero es Chad quien pregunta

– ¿Nos recuerda? – dice sorprendido

–Claro, estuvimos en el mismo sector – dice Nigel muy seguro mientras se acerca a ellos, y se sienta frente a Cree, los jóvenes observan silenciosos todo

–Wow Cree estas más hermosa cada año – sonríe Nigel mientras la halaga, Chad siente una punzada en el pecho esta por decir algo pero Padre interrumpe

–Mañana será un día largo, vayan a casa – dice secamente mirando a los chicos desinteresadamente –Cree dale el tour a Nigel – agrega y ambos chicos se miran desconcertados

–Claro, Padre – responde dulcemente la morena

–Bueno, con tu permiso Padre – agrega ella a modo de despedida tomando a Nigel del brazo, levantándolo del sillón y llevándolo consigo, él no pone resistencia pero al llegar a la entrada se despide

– Buenas noches Padre – dice Nigel respetuoso pero sonriente –Vamos Cree –

Chad va tras ellos en completo silencio, Padre pasa cerca de él mientras se dirige a las escaleras

–Buenas noches – musita el rubio aunque el adulto no voltea a verlo

–Vigílalos – le susurra el mayor antes de subir las escaleras

Chad piensa en la respuesta de Padre mientras sale de la mansión, el carro de su padre no está lejos por lo que va con paso suave aun así no puede evitar ver a Cree llevar a Uno frente de él, ella va hablando mucho Uno solo parece responder y reír, pronto acelera el paso para alcanzarlos

– ¿Los llevo a sus casas? – les pregunta y ambos lo miran extrañados

–Obvio – responde Cree revisando su celular –Sabes que no tengo auto desde el accidente – agrega, Nigel la mira claramente preocupado y ella le sonríe

–Padre me dio una misión pero estaba en una fiesta salí tan rápido que choque con un tipo pero no me lastime, no te preocupes – aclara acariciando coquetamente la cara de Nigel, incomodando a Chad

–En fin, mi auto está en casa y yo no lo puedo conducir otro mes más – Cree exhala claramente molesta

– ¿Y lograste la misión? – pregunta Nigel totalmente atento a ella

–Claro bebé – responde juguetona al colgarse de su brazo, Chad se voltea no quiere verlos.

Camino al auto el rubio va al frente mientras los oye hablar, juega con su celular fingiendo solo responder a sus amigos, Nigel cuenta la historia que cree haber vivido de cómo eran compañeros del KND, cuando se mudó a Londres por esa supuesta misión secreta y como luego se negó a ser destituido, los años que sobrevivió solo escapando del KND, ninguno de los dos lo interrumpen, Chad quiere saber la versión que tendrá que seguir pero Nigel es tan genérico sobre todo que no da muchos detalles a los que apegarse, en cambio Cree continua pegada al menor que ahora es un poco más alto que ella lo que hace que Chad se pregunte como ha estado viviendo realmente estos últimos años, es obvio que algo está mal, es decir ¿Numero Uno de parte de Padre? Nunca nadie lo hubiera imaginado es tan absurdo, pronto vislumbra el auto de su padre y voltea para avisarles pero lo que ve no le gusta nada, Cree susurra algo al oído del menor que solo la mira sonriente, tras unos segundos ambos notan al rubio atento a ellos para luego romper en carcajadas, eso le molesta, no porque rían sino por esa extraña interacción que tienen

–Allí está mi carro – dice Chad al fin señalando tras de él

–Genial, vamos a comer algo – responde Nigel tomando la delantera – ¿Aun abren el Johnny's? – pregunta a los mayores

–Padre ha dicho que vayamos a casa – Cree interviene seria casi preocupada

–Sí, será mejor ir mañana – agrega Chad incomodo de apoyarla

– Vamos casi somos adultos, además serán solo unos minutos, realmente tengo hambre – Nigel parece dirigirse más a Chad que lo mira un poco y al verlo tan indeciso Nigel se acerca a él

– Debes ser más atrevido Chad, eras muy temerario – le dice colocando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio

– ¿Cree? – le pide su cooperación a la chica que sigue cada movimiento atenta

–Yo también tengo hambre, ya paso la hora de la cena – responde ella al rebasándolos tranquilamente

–Perfecto – sonríe Nigel que en rápido movimiento pasa su brazo derecho sobre Chad amistosamente a modo de abrazo y tomando de sus manos las llaves del auto se las arroja a Cree en hábil movimiento mientras Chad permanece sorprendido por la cercanía del chico

–Somos casi igual de altos – le comenta Nigel mientras avanzan juntos aun con el brazo del menor sobre él

Cree abre el auto y va directamente al asiento trasero donde se recuesta un poco mirando como ambos chicos se acercan sonriéndoles picara, Nigel le sonríe de vuelta algo animado mientras Chad desinteresado en ella permanece siendo abrazado por el menor aunque no corresponde el abrazo, mirando a Nigel de reojo nota que es cierto, él es unos centímetros más alto que Nigel que apenas llev centímetros sobre Cree, es raro pero cuando esta junto a ella luce aún más alto

– ¿Cómo han estado? aún no me cuentan nada – pregunta el menor volteando a verlo

–Bien, supongo – Chad responde secamente

– ¿Aun eres miembro del equipo de americano? – insiste Nigel tranquilo

– Sí, soy el capitán, como siempre – el rubio exclama orgulloso

–Qué bueno – continua Nigel –me da gusto verte tan bien Chad, realmente te extrañaba mucho – agrega intensificando suavemente el abrazo

Chad lo mira fijamente pero no puede decir nada, no sabe qué contestar justo ahora, por suerte para él llegan al auto y el menor lo suelta, la chica se acomoda en el asiento trasero para dejar a Nigel sentarse con ella mientras el rubio sube al frente alistándose para conducir mirando un poco por el retrovisor como Cree le enseña su celular al chico

–¿Te ha dado uno ya? – le pregunta la morena al nuevo

–Sí pero aún no lo enciendo – responde el menor con poco interés

–Ven yo te enseño – insiste ella extendiendo la mano para que se lo muestre, Nigel busca en sus bolsillos, sacando su celular solo para entregárselo a Cree

–Wow pero si es el más nuevo – exclama ella asombrada revisándolo emocionada – ¿Cómo te lo ha dado? –

–Supongo que tendrá algún plan raro – sonríe Nigel y Chad no puede evitar molestarse, no le ha gustado como sonó eso

–El año pasado yo también tuve uno genial pero gracias a las últimas seis misiones ahora solo tengo esto – responde ella mostrando su celular con desagrado, Chad recuerda todo sabiendo que esas misiones le costaron muchos privilegios sin embargo "¿Cómo diablos puedes quejarte cuando el mío es mucho peor?" piensa disgustado intentando concentrarse en el camino

–Pero estabas en exámenes ¿no? – Pregunta Nigel pasando del paisaje

–Claro, verdad que es difícil hacer una misión en esa temporada – responde ella agradecida de la comprensión

–Claro que lo es – el menor parece interesado en continuar hablando de eso pero Cree toma su celular muy interesada, jugando con él un rato por lo que Nigel busca preguntarle cosas sobre el camino a Chad que apenas si responde

–Ven te diré que está de moda – hala Cree al menor exigiendo su atención de nuevo

–Cree estuve en Londres no en otro planeta, se cómo funcionan – ríe Nigel claramente cómodo con ella

–Lo sé – responde la morena casi molesta –Pero hay muchas cosas aquí que estoy segura en Londres nunca hacen – insiste acomodándose más a su lado, Nigel asiente prestándole más atención a la chica que a sus explicaciones mientras Chad no está seguro de cómo se siente.

Nigel pidió un combo enorme, Cree una sencilla y él solo una soda con papas, aun así han estado ahí al menos una hora Cree habla sin parar de lo que hace ahora con sus amigos y aunque prácticamente solo le habla a Nigel, Chad interviene solo cuando le preguntan, no es que este aburrido solo finge estarlo es cierto que no le interesa saber qué pasa en la clase de Cree o en su vida pero le da risa ver las reacciones del menor a las exageraciones de la mayor, de repente nota algo

– ¿En qué grado iras? – le pregunta a Nigel, Cree parece estar igual de sorprendida mirando expectante al menor

–Iré en el salón de Cree, Padre ya lo arreglo aunque ¿No te molesta? ¿Verdad? – el menor pasa toda su atención a ella que sigue sin captar muy bien

–No, si Padre lo decidió esta bien pero ¿No es muy avanzado? – pregunta ella sinceramente

–Pues me las apañare – responde Nigel terminando sus papas –Vamos, debo llegar a casa o Monty no parara de hablar – exclama tranquilo mientras se levanta de su lugar desconcertando a ambos.

Chad se estaciona frente la casa de Cree, ambos chicos se despiden cuando la morena baja del auto pero ella le hace una seña a Nigel de que la acompañe, el rubio piensa en irse sin embargo

–Espérame un minuto – le pide el menor al bajarse, suena serio y Chad solo asiente

Mira como ambos hablan en el pórtico de los Lincoln, no está molesto solo los observa, Nigel está de espaldas a él con ella enfrente y apenas si se ve por lo cerca que esta del menor, ella se asoma a ver al rubio que sigue dentro de su auto, sonriéndole maliciosa le guiña un ojo rodeando a Nigel con sus brazos, apoyase en él para alcanzarlo y lo besándolo suavemente claramente Nigel no retrocede, Chad se sorprende tanto que se endereza para acercarse más a la ventana quiere estar seguro de lo que pasa, poco después el menor rompe el beso acomodándose sus lentes mientras le dice algo y ella ríe coqueteando, él le da un pequeño beso de despedida antes de volver al auto sonriendo demasiado para el gusto de Chad que se acomoda para llevarlo a casa, Nigel entra sonriente con las mejillas aun rojizas y se sienta al frente con el rubio que lo mira un poco sorprendido

–Dios, Cree es increíble – susurra el menor ruborizado mientras Chad incrédulo aun arranca, avanzan unas calles en silencio

– ¿Aun usas lentes obscuros de noche? – Le dice Chad casi en burla para aligerar la tensión que siente

–Sí, los he usado por tantos años y ahora la luz me lastima los ojos – contesta Nigel sincero

– ¿Incluso esta? – Chad se refiere a la luz interna del auto

–Si, aun esta poca – responde Nigel entre risas nerviosas volteándose hacia la ventana mirando el vecindario, él creció allí pero le parece un lugar desconocido ahora, Chad pone música es obvio que el silencio le es incómodo

–Mañana tengo una misión, Chad – comienza Nigel – ¿Quieres acompañarme? La paga no es mucha pero creo que te puede ayudar con Padre, no parece estar feliz con su desempeño – mira fijamente al rubio que se estaciona ahora frente la casa de Uno antes de voltear a verlo

– ¿Bromeas? No necesito tu ayuda para resaltar ante Padre y para tu información es Cree quien se está tambaleando no yo – Chad es serio mirando a Nigel que permanece en silencio –Tal vez debas ofrecérselo a ella, ya que se llevan tan bien ahora – hace una pausa esperando alguna replica pero nada Nigel ni siquiera hace una mueca

–Esta es tu casa ¿no? – Pregunta el mayor molesto

–Sí, gracias Chad – responde Nigel tomando su chamarra que Chad no recuerda haberle visto quitarse y comienza a salir del auto

– ¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar debajo de Cree? – Expresa Nigel sorprendiéndolo –Nos vemos mañana, gracias Chad – se despide antes de cerrar la puerta del auto

Chad sigue impactado y sin pensarlo arranca el auto, se dirige a su casa con las palabras de Nigel aun en mente.


	2. Escalera

2\. – Escalera

Resumen: La perspectiva de Chad cambia ¿Realmente es Nigel Uno con quien ha estado hablando?

Ha estado dando vueltas en la cama al menos dos horas pensando, primero en lo que dijo Padre y luego en lo de Nigel, su cabeza es un caos hace doce horas estaba seguro que de verlo le partiría el rostro y le demostraría cuan fuerte es ahora pero esa noche todo había cambiado, aun a veces veía a Wallaby o a Hoagie, se sentía orgulloso de ser más alto y más fuerte que ellos, de recordar a sus amigos además de poder burlarse de ellos pero allí frente a él estuvo Nigel Uno se veía casi de su altura y bien entrenado, sonriente de confianza con sus recuerdos y aun así del lado de Padre la idea le molestaba pero le irritaba más pensar en cómo Cree se le había pegado, de chicos siempre lo ignoro aun cuando él era de su sector, para él este chico era importante no estaba seguro como pero cuando todavía era un recluta ya había llamado su atención incluso con el problema de sus padres le resulto agradable su compañía y reconfortantes sus palabras, por eso cuando fue Nigel quien descubrió su plan de eliminar a varios sectores encontró frustrante tener que enfrentarlo además de perder ese día y tenía la impresión de haber perdido más veces contra él de las que podía recordar entonces ¿a que venía lo que le dijo hoy? tantas veces se interpuso a sus planes y ahora ¿Venía a pretender ayudarlo? Chad le gustaría pensar que eso era lo único que le perturbaba pero sabía que de vez en cuando sus pensamientos sobre Nigel se iban en otro sentido.

Cree baja a la cocina para desayunar, anoche había dormido estupendamente aunque se quedó pegada al celular hasta tarde dando pistas a sus amigas sobre su nueva adquisición y como siempre ninguna supo de qué se trataba

– ¿Y Abby? – preguntó al ver solo a su madre en el desayunador

– Salió temprano, creo que tiene examen hoy – le contesto tratando de recordar, Cree la miró dudando

– ¿Papá la llevo? – pregunto al fin mientras se servía su desayuno en lo que su madre recorría la habitación al parecer buscando algo

–No, él no vino anoche está de guardia, otra vez – respondió la mujer sin detenerse

Cree se sentó a terminar su alimento mientras pensaba como se lo diría a Abby era un asunto delicado en especial porque Cree tenía una fuerte idea de lo que Abby sentía por el chico, "en serio que está lindo ahora" pensó a punto de terminar su jugo pero si tenía razón tendría que decirle a Abby lo antes posible aun así recordando lo de Maurice, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo "¿Qué tan malo puede ser esperar un par de días?".

El aula es un caos varias chicas agrupadas hablan ruidosamente, mientras algunos chicos discuten acaloradamente, otros ven sus celulares unos con audífonos y muchos a todo volumen, la puerta se abre de golpe y todos toman asiento apagando sus celulares, el profesor entra tranquilo

–Hey tu – dice señalando a un chico de enfrente – ¿Ya pasaste lista? – cuestiona extendiendo su mano listo a recibir el papel

–Sí – logra musitar el chico mientras se la entrega

–Siéntense y cállense – continua el hombre aunque ya todos están sentados y callados –tengo un nuevo alumno y más les vale no cabrearme hoy – dice amenazante

Cree sentada en la tercera fila al centro sonríe

–Pasa de una vez – grito el profesor y por supuesto Nigel entra se ve muy confiado, algunos parecen reconocerlo pero la mayoría solo lo ignora –Toma asiento quiero terminar pronto – ordena el profesor señalándole que continúe

–Gracias profesor – responde Nigel con tono monótono, se dirige justo frente a Cree pero toma asiento en un lugar cercano, ella lo mira de reojo sonriendo picara, él la mira y apoya la cabeza sobre su palma con el codo firme en escritorio luce estar aburrido mientras la clase continua.

–¿Te estas durmiendo? – pregunta dulcemente una chica rubia, pequeña a comparación de él

–Sí, lo siento ¿roncaba? – responde Nigel sonriendo amable

–No, solo que termino la clase – argumenta ella –Soy Sally Green, tu vecina de enfrente – se presenta amable

–Nigel Uno – él estrecha su mano atento y ella le sonríe

–El profesor se enfadara si te ve durmiendo – le advierte la chica

–Lo sé, para eso son los lentes – bromea Nigel pero antes de poder explicar más Cree lo jala del brazo

– Vamos cariño te enseñaré el colegio – dice dulzona mientras lo lleva fuera del aula

–Ok, Darling – le responde él –Bye, Sally – se despide de la pequeña, Cree camina con Nigel del brazo por el pasillo central él la sigue tranquilo pero ella va muy molesta llegan al área externa de la cafetería

– ¿Qué fue eso? – dice ella molesta

– ¿Qué Sally? – pregunta él tranquilo

–Sí eso y lo de no sentarte tras de mí te dije claramente ayer que te sentaras ahí – la morena lo mira bastante disgustada

–Ah claro pero ¿no crees que todos se preguntaran como es que recién llegue hoy y nos llevamos tan bien ya? – Nigel responde calmado

–Cariño – comienza Cree un poco más calmada –Esos tontos no piensan solo haz lo que te digo, ok? – ella pone su mano al lado del cuello de Nigel palmeando su rostro en lo que podría ser una caricia Nigel no lo sabe pero cambia el tema pronto

– ¿En qué clase va Chad? – pregunta mirando a su alrededor

–Aun va en primero ¿A quién le importa? – responde ella indiferente mirando a su alrededor

–Vamos aún hay tiempo para mi siguiente clase – agrega tomando la mano de Nigel entre las suyas

–Lo siento – dice él –pero la mía es en dos minutos – sonríe sensual mientras la ve –Pero toma esto mientras – le toma por la nuca para acercarla se dan un beso apasionado, profundo y húmedo ambas lenguas se mueven en perfecta sincronía, Cree no piensa nada no es que le falte el oxígeno sino más bien que se siente derretir ahí mismo, una mano de Nigel la sujeta por la cintura mientras la otra roza suave su pecho mientras ella se derrite por el beso, su corazón late acelerado y sus piernas tiemblan pero Nigel rompe el beso dejándola deseosa de más

–Nos vemos después – dice Nigel tranquilo mientras entra a buscar su salón

A Cree no le da tiempo responder trata de calmarse y respirar normalmente, tan pronto se recompone se dirige a su siguiente clase pensando que esto no es tan malo "¿Acaso debería ir menos en broma?" Se pregunta a si misma camino al aula pero en la entrada está Chad que con solo verla hace una ligera mueca

– ¿Qué harás en la tarde? – Pregunta Chad secamente

–Aw, ya tengo una cita, bebé – dice ella burlona

– ¿Con Nigel Uno? – continua el rubio claramente molesto Cree lo ve un segundo y sonríe maliciosamente se le acerca lentamente y recién llega a él lo toma por el hombro y lo acerca hacia ella

–Por qué no solo vas y te le confiesas – le susurra al oído –Sería más fácil – termina mientras ríe animadamente entrando en su salón

Chad permanece allí con la cara roja de frustración más que nada porque sabe que aun cuando quisiera gritarle muchas cosas allí mismo quedaría en vergüenza si ella insinúa algo en voz alta, tampoco es que pueda ganarle en combate pues ella es muy ágil, aprieta sus dientes mientras avanza por el pasillo, sigue molesto y recuerda lo que Nigel le dijo "¿Cuánto tiempo piensa seguir debajo de Cree?", "¿No debería ser él quien comande Nexus?" se pregunta, es cierto que ella lo formo pero ya ha fallado mucho y eso los ha hecho quedar muy mal.

Suena la campaña por los pasillos los estudiantes salen bulliciosos de los salones entre ellos sale Nigel Uno acomodándose los lentes obscuros supuestamente recetados por un daño visual que él dice sufrir, un par de chicas caminan a su lado haciéndole preguntas Chad lo observa apoyado en los casilleros del otro lado del pasillo y se pregunta "¿Cómo es posible que Nigel siendo el menor de toda la escuela sea lo suficientemente alto para pasar por uno de segundo y peor aún algunas chicas se dejen apantallar por él?" No sabe si está molesto por que este adquiriendo popularidad aun siendo calvo o porque habla tan tranquilo y animado con esas chicas, lo mira otro par de minutos pero en cuanto una de ellas le acaricia el brazo Chad sale directo hacia ellos

–Hey, Nigel – lo saluda sonriente con falsa tranquilidad –Como te va – las chicas y Nigel lo voltean a ver extrañados, Chad se pregunta si sonó muy extraño

– Genial, me han invitado a tomar algo a un nuevo café ¿Vienes? – Nigel contesta sonriente tanto que Chad traga saliva impactado disipando su duda, está por contestar cuando las chicas ríen suavemente

–Haz sido tú quien nos invitó – dice la castaña ligeramente sonrojada

–Sí – asiente la pequeña rubia aun sonriendo

–Vamos, el capitán del equipo y él nuevo las invitan – responde Nigel tomando al mayor del hombro mientras lo acerca a él

–Sí, claro – continúa Chad que no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad, las chicas se miran entre ellas

–Lo siento – sonríe la castaña apenada –Mañana hay examen – se excusa

–Genial, estudiemos juntos – agrega Nigel emocionado, ambas chicas se ven dudosas pero Chad está decidido, toma a Nigel del brazo y lo hala hacia el camino contrario

–Para nada pienso estudiar más hoy – exclama molesto –Ven debo hablar contigo, salimos otro día chicas – se despide de ellas sin prestarles atención, ambas solo ven cómo se lleva al nuevo por el pasillo entre los demás estudiantes, Nigel jala su brazo bruscamente unos minutos después Chad se detiene, lo suelta y mira fijamente

– ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunta el menor desafiante

–A tu casa – contesta Chad sin mucho interés en su actitud caminando a la salida, en este momento quisiera gritarle de todo, que no puede invitar a cualquier chica, que Padre estará furioso incluso que Cree hará un escándalo si él continua así pero va en silencio con Nigel a su lado, es un poco más bajo que Chad y unos años menor aun así no puede evitar chequearlo nervioso, sus labios tienen un hermoso color rosado intenso y brillante incluso recuerda el casi perfecto azul de sus ojos que aún bajo de los viejos lentes podía divisarse pero estos lentes no le permiten verlos, caminan fuera de la escuela llegando al estacionamiento y es Nigel quien rompe el silencio

– ¿Y qué pensaste sobre lo de hoy? – dice mientras juega con su celular, Chad lo mira

–Sobre eso – responde llegando frente el auto de su padre, abre la puerta para Nigel y entra él para conducir –Yo… te ayudo – dice al fin esta serio pero desvía un poco la mirada

–Perfecto, es a las ocho – responde entusiasta el menor – ¿Puedes llegar tarde a casa? – pregunta a Chad que lo voltea a ver molesto

–Ayer llegue a las 12 ¿no soy un niño sabes? – le responde brusco –Eres tú quien debe llegar temprano – agrega menos alterado, Nigel lo mira y ríe bajo

–Eres fácil de picar Chad, me gusta eso – exclama Nigel riendo un poco más alto –Pero no te preocupes mis padres no vuelven hoy, salieron de viaje a ver a un tío – continua aun riendo un poco

– ¿Tienes la casa para ti? genial – Pregunta el rubio emocionado

–Se lo que piensas pero Padre se enojaría mucho – responde de inmediato el menor –Ah por cierto voy a casa de Padre por favor – continua con una sonrisa algo vacía y el rubio no sabe qué pensar de eso –Las instrucciones te las doy ahí ¿Te parece? es más seguro –

–Sí claro – responde Chad ahora un poco incómodo, pasan algunos minutos antes de que vuelva a hablar – ¿Nigel donde estuviste? – Pregunta inseguro mirando al chico mientras el semáforo cambia

–Lo siento Chad – responde viéndolo directo a los ojos –Te preocupe demasiado, ¿verdad? – su voz es seria el mayor se ruboriza todo no esperaba esa respuesta

– ¿Qué? Claro que no – exclama repentina y nerviosamente, el semáforo cambia Chad acelera un poco –Solo quiero saber dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, maldición – está asustado pero no frena aun cuando pasan la casa de Padre

–La haz pasado – dice Nigel mirando desanimado hacia la casa que ha quedado atrás

–Lo sé – responde yendo de reversa solo han sido pocos metros pero no está para nada tranquilo, se detiene junto el enorme portón, antes de poder decir algo este se abre así que entran con todo y auto, frente de la mansión se encuentra Jenkins esperándolos

–Bienvenido – saluda serio abriendo la puerta del auto para que salga Nigel –Ya puede retirarse – se dirige a Chad al cerrar la misma

–Él viene también – Nigel es muy serio cuando lo dice u ordena pues ha sonado más como una orden

–Pero el señor dijo – trata de responder el otro

–Él viene, Jenkins – insiste serio de forma autoritaria el menor

–Sí, adelante – contesta el mayordomo tras tragar saliva nervioso Chad no está seguro pero incluso le parece que el viejo esta más pálido, aun así sale del auto que deja por primera vez aparcado frente la mansión y sigue a Nigel dentro de la casa pasando junto a Jenkins que luce no molesto sino casi asustado tal vez por la futura reacción de Padre, en cambio el chico va muy seguro por los pasillos hasta llegar a la estancia donde se sienta en el sillón principal muy confiado

–Ven siéntate, te diré lo de la misión – le dice haciéndole la seña de que aproxime Chad no responde –Vamos no tengas miedo – insiste palmeando el sitio a su lado –Es muy cómodo –

–Vamos Chad, es cómodo – exclama Padre detrás de Chad quien se asusta tanto que pega un brinco al frente haciendo al más chico soltar una carcajada demasiado escandalosa para el rubio

– ¿Que hace él aquí? – pregunta el adulto haciendo caso omiso de sus risas

–Me ayudara – responde Nigel rápidamente, Padre lo mira molesto

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – cuestiona tranquilo el adulto analizando a ambos

–Claro, confía en mi tendrás ese modulo – responde el chico sonriendo confiado, Chad lo mira embobado y toda la molestia de hace un rato se va pues él también sonríe casi olvidando que el mayor sigue ahí a un metro de él

–Más vale que no falles – agrega Padre amenazador causándole a Chad un terrible escalofrió por toda la espalda

–No te preocupes – contesta tranquilo el otro – Tengo a todos en sus puestos solo necesito un adelanto de mi mesada – agrega animadamente, Chad está sorprendido no solo por la confianza con la que el menor le habla a Padre sino más por lo absurdo de pedirle algo

–De acuerdo, cuanto – responde desganado Padre buscando su cartera

–Veinte dólares – contesta Nigel levantándose rápidamente frente al adulto mirando como este saca un billete de su cartera, entregándoselo

–Gracias Padre – la voz del chico es sombría incluso monótona pero el adulto sonríe satisfecho

–Estaré esperando buenas noticias, jóvenes – agrega Padre casi burlón y Chad se aguanta una mueca de disgusto

–Sí, Padre – responde el menor en una voz tan sumisa que el rubio lo voltea a ver desubicado, ¿Cómo es posible que hace unos segundos estuviera todo confiado ante Padre y ahora todo obediente? mirándolo unos segundos más mientras Padre salía de la habitación

–Bueno este es el plan – exclama Nigel con su voz enérgica y animada sorprendiendo a Chad.

Notas del autor: No tenía un buen título para este capítulo así que "Escalera" como la canción de Monocordio watch?v=mF9g8SbdY0o creo le queda bien.


	3. Primera misión

3\. Primera misión

Resumen: Chad está por comprobar los grandes cambios en Nigel ¿Acaso queda algo del original en él?

Han estado en la sala horas hablando cada detalle del plan y como entraran, el conducto para galletas, cuánto deben tardar e incluso algunos códigos pero aún no ha dicho que van a buscar ni qué sector, es eso preocupa a Chad que no sabe cómo preguntarle

–Vamos dice Nigel poniéndose de pie y comenzando a salir del cuarto aunque el rubio permanece sentado en el sofá

– ¿Que iremos a buscar? pregunta el mayor serio

–No importa Nigel sonríe ligeramente mientras sale del cuarto, Chad sigue sentado pero tras pensarlo unos minutos decide seguirlo fuera de la habitación y tras salir completamente de la mansión lo encuentra en el jardín con su traje de combate activado el menor voltea a verlo, le sonríe y se coloca el protector facial

–Apresúrate– exclama antes de alzar vuelo

Chad no pierde tiempo activa su traje y viendo como este lo cubre no puede evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar los viejos trajes del Teen Ninja, B.R.A aquellos que más de una vez lo hicieron sentirse avergonzado de usarlos pero este era más sofisticado y estético aun combinando el negro y rojo tenía mejor camuflaje y mayor movilidad recién estuvo listo se dispuso a alcanzar a Nigel en vuelo aunque pronto descubrió que le llevaba mucha ventaja aun así continuó intentando aumentar su velocidad, un poco atrás de él venían James y Ron volaban más bajo pero se pusieron a su altura y velocidad para comunicarse

–Hey Chad– dijeron al unísono reconociéndolo fácilmente aun con su equipo activado

–Hey ¿Cuánto falta? – cuestiono él tratando de iniciar platica

–Poco, es en el sector V, al fin vamos a patear a esos mocosos– contesto Ron animado

–Sí, seguro y hasta salen llorando– agrego Chad animado

–Claro, hoy seguro ni duermen– bromeo James tratando de sonar tétrico pero ambos chicos rieron por lo estúpido que les pareció, las bromas continuaron un rato más sin de que Chad recordara cual era el sector V pero todo le vino de golpe al ver a Nigel ahí parado en un árbol cercano a la casa del árbol, no supo porque pero sintió ganas de llorar, aunque no lo hizo.

Pronto todos habían llegado eran seis incluyendo a Chad y Nigel, era increíble que ese árbol pudiera cargarlos a todos dado que tanto sus pesos como estaturas variaban pero mirando aquel enorme árbol con cientos de cosas montadas este hecho no era tan impactante realmente

–Todos saben el plan ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Nigel serio, los demás asintieron seguros – ¿Entonces que esperamos? – marco de señal, los adolescentes salieron volando en varias direcciones, Chad siguió decidido al menor sin embargo no iban solos, otro chico iba junto a ellos, el plan era que a partir de ese punto la comunicación seria mínima en cuanto Nigel localizo el conducto con su rayo láser le hizo un agujero por el cual se introdujo veloz, Chad y el otro chico lo siguieron dudando pero era verdad que hoy el ducto estaría vacío, eso le hizo preguntarse si el menor lo sabía por investigación o por ser un antiguo líder de ese sector, se deslizaron rápidamente hasta llegar al final donde Nigel voló la pared para salir sorpresivamente, dentro de la casa todo era un caos, los niños corrían de un lado a otro buscando detener la invasión mientras los adolescentes disparaban en toda dirección posible, a Chad le cayó encima una pequeña niña que tal vez apenas estaría en los seis, ella empezó a golpearlo rudamente aunque él se la saco de encima de inmediato sin ninguna delicadeza la aventó a un lado y le disparo un montón de M.O.O.S.E de tal forma que ella quedo pegada al piso, volteo alrededor notando que perdió de vista a Nigel, preocupado corrió entre esos pasillos pequeños y llenos de trampas viendo como algunos de sus compañeros habían caído en unas mientras otros seguían enfrentando a los mocosos en el salón principal

–A un lado– oyó gritar a Nigel y después los sonidos de las armas "Maldición" pensó tratando de esquivar más rápido las estúpidas trampas para llegar a la habitación más cercana pero recién entro vio a Ethan y Collin pegados al piso con espesa goma de mascar, rodeados de hámsters inconscientes de hecho había varios de ellos regados por el piso, el fuerte ruido de golpes lo saco de su asombro y se dirigió al sitio de donde el sonido provenía, corriendo por las escaleras preocupado más por la seguridad de Nigel que por la suya llego a un pequeño cuarto casi tres pisos arriba del anterior, aquel lugar era complejo por los niveles dentro del mismo una enorme habitación con entre pisos en ella obviamente algunos cuartos habían cambiado desde que estuvo ahí la ultima vez, el segundo piso se rompió estrepitosamente y de entre los escombros que caían distinguió a Nigel pateando a un pequeño al cual uso de impulso para brincar hasta el tercer nivel, Chad planeaba alcanzarlo cuando fue golpeado por un mocoso por detrás

–Alto ahí, adolescente– dijo amenazando pero Chad realmente se está irritando de que estos niños le estorben aun cuando logra patear y lanzar lejos al niño otro toma rápido su lugar "¿Es normal que haya tantos niños en una casa?" se pregunta molesto lanzando niño tras niño que se encuentra

–Están acorralados– grito un chico tratando de tirar a Nigel que estaba varios metros sobre la cabeza de Chad que intrigado voltea a ver quien habla, el ataque de los niños paro repentinamente y pronto el rubio se nota rodeado por varios de ellos apuntándole, voltea lentamente a ver a con preocupación a Uno que sonríe confiado, levanta el brazo y la casa entera se cimbra, el techo es atravesado por una nave KND que apunta directamente a Nigel, dispara un rayo que lo golpea directo haciéndolo caer, Chad se mueve instintivamente intentando protegerlo de la caída pero erra cayendo bajo él, al instante en el piso se abre una compuerta dejándolos caer dentro

–Genial tenemos dos traidores, llama al equipo de destitución 52– exclama un niño sobre la compuerta al cerrarse

–Malditos– musita Nigel tratando de reincorporarse aunque la sensación del suelo no es firme moviéndose en todas direcciones, Chad sufre el mismo problema excepto que tiene al otro encima así que puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo con casi cada movimiento, entre más se mueven ellos más se tambalea el piso, Nigel se apoya en Chad que siente claramente la rodillera del otro sobre de él

–Quédate así– murmura el menor suavemente y aun cuando es por el transmisor su voz suena profunda y sexy para Chad que la escucha directo en el oído y eso le gusta, Nigel consigue balance e intenta ponerse de pie pero pronto choca con el techo

–Perfecto– exclama alzando su brazo hasta que también choca con el techo, el sonido de los metales chocando saca a Chad de sus fantasías, no se ve nada pero juraría que Nigel está medio encorvado con mano y cabeza topando el techo

– Agáchate– advierte Nigel al mayor aunque realmente en su posición no puede hacer nada, oye un disparo que choca con el techo y las chispas que causa le permiten al rubio ver un segundo que pasa, Nigel está golpeando constantemente el mismo punto tratando de quebrarlo y aun cuando es un guante especial de golpe eléctrico no hay resultado mayor a algunas chispas volando

–Es muy resistente– dice Chad bobamente, el último golpe tiene tanta fuerza que lo hace perder el balance, todo el piso comienza a moverse ondulante y el mayor cree que ya ha pasado algo así antes, Nigel se medió sienta a su lado pero el movimiento del piso continua haciendo que su casco choque continuamente con el techo

–Que molestia, así no podre…– dice Nigel interrumpido por el bamboleo constante –Puedo ¿Verdad? – pregunta y antes de que el rubio descifre a que se refiere nota como el menor se sienta sobre de él prendiendo su guante eléctrico para conseguir luz, Chad guarda silencio mirando cómo el menor se acomoda sobre él y comienza a armar algo muy pequeño con artículos que saca de su traje

–Vaya lugar raro ¿eh? – comenta nervioso tratando de concentrarse en la situación y no en la sensación de ver y sentir a Nigel sobre él así

–Creo que es la piscina de gelatina o algo así, por eso no para de moverse– responde Nigel que se escucha calmado y sereno mientras continua enfocado en su dispositivo

–Ah! – contesta él cerrando los ojos evitando ver la cara del chico pues se ha quitado el protector facial para trabajar más cómodo.

Chad está tratando de pensar en su próximo examen, el partido del viernes o incluso en su práctica de violín para no recordar que Nigel está sentado justo al lado de su entrepierna, el calor del cuerpo del menor no lo hace fácil pero es su loción la que de verdad lo complica todo, ya en casa de Padre la había notado, su aroma era suave pero increíblemente atrayente, ahora sentía que lo ahogaba y eso no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo incluso si salía de ahí oliendo así sería feliz o aun sí nunca salían sería perfecto, desde chicos Nigel le había atraído incluso siendo menor que él pero sus habilidades y actitud le llamaban mucho la atención, poco a poco se descubrió admirándolo más pero todo eso termino cuando él decidió atacarlo, Chad lo había odiado por la forma en que lo veía desde entonces, detestaba como su mirada antes brillante de admiración se había vuelto una llena de desprecio sin embargo ahora estaban otra vez del mismo lado y de nada le servía a Chad intentar engañarse otra vez, aún lo encontraba atractivo, la idea pronto lo hizo pensar en lo bien que se veía con el uniforme o lo ajustado que le quedaba por detrás con ese enorme trasero que de chico le había ganado burlas y ahora era muy deseado porque claro que había notado como varias de las chicas del colegio lo veían, pensar en lo cálido y firme que eran hizo temblar su mano un poco ante la posibilidad de tocarlo dada la cercanía, eso pronto le hizo reaccionar o mejor dicho a su cuerpo

–Al fin– dice Nigel removiéndose un poco con notoria alegría y la erección de Chad pega un pequeño brinco al oírlo

–Hagámoslo entonces– responde Chad con voz temblorosa

–Esa es la idea– contesta Nigel colocándose el protector de nuevo y apagando la luz de su guante lo que desconcierta al mayor pero pronto nota como el menor se recuesta sobre su pecho, la presión es ligera pero es claro por su calor corporal, Chad solo desea abrazarlo cuando escucha de nuevo el choque suave del guante del chico con el techo

– ¿Listo? – le susurra y Chad no sabe qué hacer.

El estruendo de la explosión al volar la cubierta de la piscina de jalea sorprende a los niños pero Chad lo está aún más, sigue recostado sobre la enorme lona que cubre la jalea, solo recuerda como todo se ilumino de golpe y ver a Nigel salir como trueno mientras él permanece ahí tratando de entender que paso, porque antes de todo eso estaba seguro de estar haciendo un avance con Nigel pronto recobra el sentido y sale del lugar en busca de los demás, su cuerpo y él están más tranquilos, recorre cauteloso los cuartos

– No perderé ante ti– escucha de repente, claramente la voz de un niño, corre en esa dirección y queda impactado al llegar a la sala principal, los niños están derrotados algunos pegados al techo otros noqueados bajo salsa de queso y nachos, un niño tiene tanta mostaza encima que no se puede mover con los ojos rojos, algunos están congelados o llenos de chicles, contando la cantidad de niños son al menos dos o tres sectores, Collin y Ethan tratan de quitarse chicle de encima solo para enredarse más en él mientras James con ayuda de Ron cuidan los ventanales de la habitación evitando más intrusiones, Nigel tiene algunos niños acorralados un pequeño rubio le apunta firmemente

–Ya perdiste, solo dame el código de la bóveda o te arrojare por la ventana– amenaza Nigel sin preocuparle el arma de pepinillos que le apunta

–Nunca, soy el líder del sector V, no soy cobarde– contesta decidido el pequeño rubio

–Como digas– responde Uno tomándolo por el cuello de la sudadera y el brazo es tan rápido que el pequeño no logra accionar a tiempo su arma que cae ruidosamente al piso, el niño es alzado más de metro y medio

–No te tengo miedo– insiste el niño lagrimeando un poco mientras intenta patear al chico de lentes obscuros, el mayor le sonríe y poco a poco consigue más altura gracias a sus botas cohete, lo suficiente como para asustar al pequeño que en pánico comienza a lloriquear

– ¿Ya no hacen de estas? – Pregunta Nigel refiriéndose a sus botas –Te debieron dar unas– continua al acercarse al ventanal los otros dos niños miran todo posiblemente igual de asustados que su líder

–No, espera por favor, yo sé el código– habla al fin la pequeña morena de coletas

–No te atrevas 34– grita su líder que aún sigue lloriqueando hasta incluso moquear pero se mantiene firme en su decisión

–Suéltalo por favor– continua ella ignorando las órdenes de su líder, Nigel la ve y le sonríe

–Tú si sabes preocuparte por tus compañeros pero no importa, ya no lo necesito– dice arrojando al pequeño por la ventana, los niños gritan aterrados al ver el cristal romperse y tratan de atrapar a su líder

–Vámonos, ya lo tenemos– Ordena Nigel a su equipo saliendo por la misma ventana, Chad está en shock nunca imagino algo así, esa frialdad en Nigel, él ya no era "Número Uno del KND" para nada, intenta seguirlo

–No te atrevas– le grita una voz muy familiar sobresaliendo al llanto de los niños, Nigel es golpeado hacia atrás llegando cerca de Chad sin caer, se limpia su sangre del brazo y voltea a ver al obstáculo, una chica delgada con un letrero de tránsito en una mano y en la otra el pequeño líder del sector V evita que salgan

–Cobardes, es increíble que me hayan hecho actuar– dice la joven mientas deja al desmayado niño en el piso de inmediato sus pequeños compañeros van a abrazarlo sin entender que pasa

–Lo que había en la bóveda está siendo recuperado y a quienes se lo llevaron los dejaremos ir, no sin una advertencia claro pero a ustedes los haré pagar aquí- amenaza la chica con fiera mirada que es lo único que se ve de su rostro tras su gruesa careta, Nigel desciende en el piso y la observa unos segundos, Chad prepara sus armas junto una táctica mientras Collin y Ethan se han despegado pero son rodeados por otros miembros del equipo recién llegado

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunta Nigel a la chica con tranquilidad, no parece preocuparle ver como los esos tipos los rodean

–No te importa, patán– contesta ella agresivamente segura de sí, sin apartarse de la ventana

–16 o 17 tal vez ¿Cierto? – insiste el chico en preguntarle, sin importarle mucho que Ron y James pelean contra 6 tipos de negro mientras los demás intentan sacárselos de encima –Quítate de mi camino Rachel exclama amenazante Nigel sin alterar su postura, Chad la voltea a ver sí claro tenía que ser ella

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? – dice ella desconcertada, claro con el traje y los protectores faciales no era posible que se dé cuenta de quién era, sin mencionar que sus acciones eran completamente diferentes ahora, nunca pensaría que es Nigel

–Ok, como quieras – le responde el chico desinteresado lanzándose al ataque sin permitirle a Rachel reaccionar, lanza ataque tras ataque, ella apenas si puede esquívalos sin embargo la hace alejarse de la ventana, Nigel busca acertarle una patada pero ella logra pararla con su señal de transito

–Grave error– susurra Nigel orgulloso al encender los propulsores de sus botas, él apenas si es impulsado pero ella sale volando hacia atrás chocando con 3 de sus compañeros dejando solos a los otros –Muévanse no queremos perder más tiempo– grita Nigel saliendo seguido de Chad

– ¿La bóveda?– le pregunta el rubio viendo a los demás deshacerse de sus contrincantes y seguirlos

–Vacía, lo tenemos– contesta el menor sin voltear atrás

–Pero ella dijo– alcanza a decir James acelerando para alcanzarlos

–No hay forma de que la detengan– lo interrumpe Nigel con clara seguridad en su voz

– ¿La? – cuestiona Chad buscando emparejar en vuelo con el menor, claramente celoso

–No te preocupes es de confianza, ¡Ah! sobre la fiesta de Steve– responde Nigel muy calmado a pesar que puede ser que los estén siguiendo incluso disminuye su velocidad de vuelo –Puedo llevar a Cree ¿verdad? – pregunta por el comunicador

– ¿Eh? – Exclama agudamente Chad completamente impactado y agradece traer puesto su protector facial para que no lo vean que cara a puesto –Nunca, ella ha salido con media escuela–grita bastante alterado casi furioso

–Lo sé pero es Cree, es parte de su encanto– responde Nigel riendo suavemente, Chad disfruta el sonido calmándose pero entonces recuerda que hablan por el transmisor, lo que implica que todos lo oyeron y Cree lo matara

–No te preocupes solo te oí yo– comenta rápidamente el menor, tal vez Chad se desestabilizo al volar o algo pero de alguna forma el chico noto su desconcierto, hay algo en su voz que hace sentir tranquilo al rubio, avanzan dos calles más sin ninguna contrariedad por lo que Nigel baja su velocidad

–Vamos a tomar algo ¿no?- Propone despreocupado por el comunicador antes de quitarse quitándose el protector y mostrando esa perfecta sonrisa de confianza, Chad babea para sus adentros mientras los demás lo siguen bastante animados bromeando y riendo, él lo mira el resto del camino al fin de cuentas los enemigos han quedado muy atrás y no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Sentados en el Johnny's todos descansan, Ron y Collin se desviven alagando el desempeño de Nigel

–Con razón eres el segundo al mando– dice Collin sonriente

–Eso fue asombroso– agrega el otro al repetir todo exagerando los sucesos

Chad no está nada cómodo con la idea que esos dos se le acerquen tanto pero claro no quiere ser obvio así que de vez en cuando trata de alejarlos preguntando por las novias de cada uno o sobre los exámenes

–Mañana tendremos uno– responde James bastante disgustado al recordarlo, Ethan ríe alardeando que los suyos ya pasaron y le fue genial, Chad guarda silencio un segundo pensando que los suyos se aproximan mira un poco el techo con desilusión y rueda la vista a la puerta justo cuando alguien entra y está a punto de escupir su soda de la sorpresa porque es Cree que viene por él o al menos eso piensa

–Hey, que hacen– dice ella a modo de saludo sentándose al lado del rubio que trata de actuar relajado, ellos la ven casi molestos excepto Nigel

–Es raro verte por aquí, Cree– comenta James que siendo el mayor no parece tenerle miedo, incluso sonríe burlón al ver el desconcierto de la chica

–Sí ¿No tienes que ir a otra parte? – agrega Collin en sarna

–Debes tener muchas ocupaciones como líder de porristas ¿Cierto? – continua James sin prestarle atención al otro chico, Chad mira a ambos sorprendido claro que él le diría algo igual si ella supiera que gran trabajo hicieron hoy porque fue importante ¿verdad? es decir aún no sabía que fueron a buscar, Nigel no soporta más y ríe animadamente, Cree parece aguantarse las risas mientras los mira con indulgencia

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? Hoy nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo, exitosamente– exclama molesto Ron mirando al chico que no para de reír, sin entender hacia Chad pero ambos están confundidos

–Fui yo, idiota– exclama Cree al filo de su paciencia –Y no hagas un escándalo en un sitio público– concluye al mirar el menú pasando de ellos, los chicos la ven desconcertados

–Veinte-se acerca Nigel a ella más repuesto –Él me los dio y tengo un testigo– sonríe al tomar del hombro al rubio para señalarlo

–No puedo creerlo– responde la morena asombrada mirando a ambos, Chad esta incomodo de alguna forma ha terminado entre los dos

–No lo entiendo– comenta James atento a ellos

–Es algo entre mi novio y yo ¿porque no van a los videojuegos o algo? – los desestima Cree señalando la entrada mientras hace espacio para que Chad salga

–No– lo detiene Nigel –Será mejor si les explicamos todo ¿no crees Cree?– asevera mirándola, ella parece pensarlo

–Vamos a un lugar tranquilo– responde al fin la morena, saliendo al frente pero para ellos luce claramente molesta

Van por la calle tranquilos, los chicos van platican emocionados cosas comunes mientras Chad sigue con Nigel al lado, Cree va frente a ellos con el celular en la mano desinteresada y aun cuando el menor guía al rubio no parece interesado en hablar con él pues también juega con su celular, al mayor esto no le molesta mucho de hecho disfruta de esta cercanía, esta tan absorto en él que no nota que han llegado hasta que todos se detienen, pasan todas las compuertas de seguridad y ya en el cuartel toman asiento para oír la explicación

–Y bien- exige James claramente molesto

–Padre me asigno una misión, recuperar el generador de códigos KND– explica Cree incomoda –Por lo que le pedí a Nigel que hiciera un gran escándalo en alguna casa para que los sectores cercanos estuvieran ocupados–

–Y ¿lo conseguiste? – duda James incrédulo mirando al grupo, Chad voltea a ver a Nigel que está detrás de Cree el menor niega muy suavemente pero él lo nota

–Claro, idiota– exclama molesta la morena –Cuando lo lleve ante Padre no podría estar más feliz, ahora cualquier mensaje que envíen será fácilmente descifrado por nosotros– agrega orgullosa –¡Ah! y por cierto también le lleve su estúpido juguete– recuerda restándole importancia a ellos y su trabajo

–Nuestra misión ¿No fue en serio? – pregunta Ron molesto levantándose de golpe

–Pues…– comienza Cree con tono pesado

– Nosotros no solo le conseguimos tiempo, también encontramos el prototipo de un arma especial– la interrumpe rápidamente Nigel adelantándose a ella

– ¿Qué? – musita la morena al verlo avanzar frente ella tan tranquilo

–Lo encontraron hace dos semanas y mañana lo enviarían a la base de investigación para hacer replicas– responde él al parecer conociendo muchos detalles

–Pero parecía solo un juguete de plástico– se queja Cree ignorando a los demás que están confundiéndose más

–Lo sé, nosotros lo analizaremos junto con los datos– dice Nigel sacando un grupo de papeles de su chamarra, todos tienen dibujos y letras de niño pero están bien ordenados –Y pronto haremos replicas aún más funcionales ¿Qué les parece tres pájaros de un tiro?- agrega satisfecho

Todos guardan silencio Cree no parece entender su papel en esto y los demás los miran

– ¿Tres? – pregunta Collin tras pensarlo un poco

–Encontré a 362– dice Nigel sonriente

– ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – pregunta Cree sorprendida mirando al chico incrédula, él voltea y podría decirse que se miran, no es muy claro por los lentes de él pero ambos sonríen ampliamente

–Pues bien ¿otra pregunta?– cambia ella rápidamente el tema más calmada sin embargo los chicos siguen confundidos y Chad tiene la impresión que esa no es toda la historia

–Sí ¿cuándo haremos público que ya no somos de TN? – pregunta Collin mirando fijamente al chico de lentes obscuros

– ¿Qué les parece después de la fiesta de Steve? me parece un gran regalo que ahora que será adulto sepa que ya no tiene que cuidar a unos adolescentes- propone Nigel más interesado en la respuesta de Cree

–Aun podremos comprar sus discos ¿verdad? – pregunta Ethan mirando a ambos superiores nervioso

–Sí, claro– responde Cree riendo, Chad asiente con la cabeza aunque aún procesa las consecuencias, los demás asienten o dan su aprobación en voz alta

– Perfecto- sonríe Nigel acomodándose los lentes.

Notas del autor: Estamos avanzando sin sentido pero esperamos hallarlo, hay algo en este Nigel que me gusta pero no sé qué es.


	4. Cree y Nigel

4.– Cree y Nigel

Resumen: Los malentendidos en una relación pueden llegar a arruinarla ¿Porque es una relación verdad? Cree descubre los inconvenientes de ser compañera del nuevo favorito de Padre.

Nigel lleva largo rato hablando con Cree en la mesa, la música suena alto y Chad está muy lejos para oírlos, Nigel le da la espalda, el cuartel se ha llenado y vaciado de personas varias veces en las tres horas que han estado ahí después de la misión solo quedan ellos tres, la morena se levanta y se estira con cansancio mientras el menor acomoda ambos bancos al ponerse de pie

–Oh! ¿Sigues aquí Chad?– pregunta ella sonriente –no tenías que esperarnos pediremos un taxi, ve a dormir– le hace una seña para que se apresure igual él solo la mira molesto

–Chad qué bueno que estas aquí– dice Nigel tras volver del baño, abraza a Cree al hablar con el rubio de forma natural – ¿Nos llevarías a casa de Padre?– pregunta el menor mientras Cree sonríe y apoya su cabeza en él, Chad mira a ambos incomodo

–Claro–responde el rubio apático al tomar su sudadera y sacar sus llaves, los tres salen del cuartel y recién están afuera él recuerda que dejo su auto en casa de Padre quedándose inmóvil unos segundos antes de que las carcajadas estallen tras él, Cree es la que le suena más escandalosa y molesta ya que Nigel al menos intenta reprimirlas

–Pidamos un Taxi– logra decir ella entre risas

–No importa Padre ha enviado un auto– aclara el menor mucho más serio señalando el auto negro de lujo que viene acelerado por la avenida pronto se detiene frente a ellos sorprendiendo a ambos adolescentes, la ventanilla polarizada del conductor baja confirmando que es Jenkins quien conduce

–Me ha enviado el Señor– dice seriamente el hombre, Nigel abre la puerta trasera para que Cree entre aunque lo hace insegura mirando al mayordomo que guarda incomodo silencio, el chico de lentes obscuros entra tras ella y el rubio retrocede dispuesto a despedirse

–Bueno nos vemos mañana– dice Chad sintiéndose extraño

– ¿No debes ir por el auto de tu padre?– le pregunta Uno haciendo espacio a su lado, el rubio lo mira nervioso aunque asiente y termina sentándose junto a él

–Me parece increíble que esto pase, nunca me envió un auto– dice incrédula la morena halando del menor acercándolo

–Debe ser un premio por lo de hoy, solo disfrútalo– explica Nigel al abrazarla, Chad se siente incómodo de oírlos pero su pierna roza con la de él, una sensación que le agrada pero ellos pronto se enfocan en sus celulares él mismo saca el suyo por costumbre incluso aun cuando está escribiendo y leyendo mira constantemente al chico que le escribe a alguien, Cree esta acomodada sobre él con la pantalla de su celular iluminándole el rostro pero el menor parece más interesado en su juego, Chad deja de ver su celular para mirarlo de reojo, no tiene ni una marca de cabello y aun así luce tan bien, por la orilla de sus lentes se entre ve su ojo con sus cejas obscuras que no se mueven, realmente está muy concentrado en su juego, su aroma es muy agradable para Chad tanto que se siente tentado a hablarle

–Para la fiesta ¿Ya sabes a quien llevar Chad?– rompe Cree la calma sonriendo extrañamente sin dejar de ver su celular

–Mañana lo veré, no es que sea tan importante– responde él intentando ocultar su molestia

–Sabes que no puede ir cualquiera– insiste ella dejando su teléfono de lado y mirándolo fijamente

– ¿Porque no?– pregunta Nigel muy cerca de ella ruborizándola ligeramente

–Como sea, habrá muchos agentes de alto rango, es la fiesta del Steve– se ve exaltada casi molesta –No puede ir cualquiera– concluye firmemente

–Pero irán sus teloneros y otros de su calle ¿No?– expresa Chad –Después de todo la fiesta la organizan sus padres y Padre estará aquí así que no puede salirse de su control– agrega en un intento de evitar seguir la plática

– No– insiste ella –Esta es la fiesta de Steve será solo entre nosotros, él llego a un acuerdo con Padre y aunque vienen parte de su show son de confianza– hace una pausa y se calma un poco –Escucha Sally aún no tiene cita tal vez le puedes preguntar–

– ¿Sally Green? Aún es una novata seria vergonzoso– responde Chad mirándola enfadado

– ¿Qué? Sera más vergonzoso que llegues solo– insiste Cree irritada –Todo mundo tiene pareja ya, si vas a ponerle peros pon uno mejor, muchos salen con chicas de menor rango–

Chad está cada vez más molesto pero mira a Nigel que no parece interesarle lo más mínimo la discusión

–Soy de los más cercanos a Steve y no voy a ir con quien tú quieras Cree– dice más tranquilo evitando verse infantil

–Escúchame mocoso– dice ella agresivamente –no voy a dejar que lleves a una espía a este evento–

– ¿Espía?– pregunta el rubio incrédulo

–Si Rachel está activa con sus recuerdos algunos más podrían estarlo, no estaba sola– responde Nigel apagando su celular, Chad lo ve sorprendido mientras Cree asiente, el auto se detiene pues ya han llegado a la mansión de Padre, el mayor baja en silencio del auto dejando la puerta abierta para que bajen los demás

– ¿No podría llevar a la hermana de alguien?– pregunta Nigel con cuidado ayudando a la morena a salir – Lástima que no tienes hermanas Cree – concluye caminando frente ellos dejándolos impactados, él avanza hasta la entrada siguiendo al mayordomo

–Chad no te vayas, espéranos, ¿de acuerdo?– advierte Cree al rubio antes de seguir rápidamente al menor, ambos entran entonces Chad se dirige al auto de su padre sentándose al ponerse los audífonos, su música suena alto mientras escribe entre sus amigos para encontrar a alguien confiable.

Cree va adelante mientras se dirigen al despacho de Padre "¿Qué sentirá Nigel al entrar de nuevo ahí?" se pregunta, sabe que ha estado tonteando con él este par de días pero aún no sabe porque

–No deberías ser tan dura con él– comenta el menor mirando su teléfono hace un buen rato Jenkins los dejo solos

– ¿Hablas de Chad? es todavía un niño– responde ella deteniéndose frente a él que la voltea a ver

–Solo es un año menor que tú– dice Nigel mirándola sin mayor expresión

–Un año seis meses– contesta la morena al volver a avanzar –antes estos pasillos no lucían tan grandes– comenta nerviosa

–Es porque corríamos– responde el chico sonriente, al fin llegan a la última puerta del pasillo que está entre abierta, siendo el despacho de Padre igualmente Cree toca suavemente

–Pasen– resuena la voz de Padre, esta muy disgustado, ella traga saliva insegura entrando con cautela seguida por Nigel

–Buenas noches Padre– saluda nerviosa, estuvo ahí esa tarde pero él tenía un humor diferente, algo que todos sabían es que era muy volátil y por supuesto el que solo los mirara sin contestar no la tranquilizo, Nigel permanece en silencio

–Cuando pongo a dos de mis mejores agentes a hacer un trabajo espero que al menos uno pueda lograrlo– dice Padre está muy molesto y se nota cuando las pequeñas flamas comienzan a formarse

– ¿Qué?– logra decir Cree tratando de entender

–Es inútil– grita Padre interrumpiéndola aventando el dispositivo a los pies de ella, el aparato no se rompe al caer solo se abre ligeramente

–Imposible – musita Cree levantándolo para mirarlo mejor, Padre voltea a ver a Nigel y sus flamas crecen aún más y ella retrocede asustada

–Un prototipo ¿Eh?– recrimina el adulto mirando al aparato frente a él, es una pistola muy pequeña de color brillante y apariencia plástica, el menor la mira –No hace nada es solo un juguete– vuelve a gritar el mayor cada vez más furioso, se levanta de golpe de su silla pero Nigel toma el dispositivo de manos de Cree abre una compuerta y de su chamarra saca una pequeña tarjeta Yippie que introduce en el dispositivo este enciende varios focos de su exterior, Cree lo mira incrédula

–Tú se la sacaste– lo acusa la chica disgustada

–Nunca haría tal cosa Cree, necesita una para funcionar– responde Nigel tranquilo

– ¿Y crees que voy a creerme tal cosa?– grita ella –No hay forma que tú lo supieras– continua alegando

–Basta– exclama Padre irritado haciéndola temblar – ¿Qué hay de este juguete?– pregunta señalando el aparato

–Me lo permites Padre– pide Nigel suave y dulcemente con una linda sonrisa, Padre se lo arroja sin cuidado pero el menor lo atrapa, rápidamente se coloca el guante eléctrico y toma el aparato, este se activa sonando la tonada de los monos arcoíris apunta al techo y lanza una moneda, dispara justo cuando la moneda pasa por el lugar al que apunto, el rayo sale tan rápido que solo queda la impresión de haberlo visto por supuesto la moneda nunca cae al piso queda casi adherida al techo Padre esta tan sorprendido que sus flamas se apagan

– ¿Que más hace?– pregunta aun mirando la moneda

–Aún no lo sé, pero creo que ningún adulto puede usarla– responde Nigel con indiferencia

– ¿Y para que nos sirve entonces?– cuestiona Cree más repuesta

–De momento para que ellos no la usen– explica el menor volviendo a colocarla en el escritorio de Padre junto los papeles que él trae –Pero al parecer el guante puede hacerla funcionar un poco, una vez solucionemos eso todo será más fácil– concluye tranquilo aunque ella no luce convencida

–Lo enviare mañana a los laboratorios– responde Cree renuente

–No es necesario puedes irte a casa ya– Ordena Padre a la joven mientras toma y mira el juguete, ella lo mira sorprendida pero asiente

–Buenas noches Padre– dice Cree en voz alta tratando de sonar gentil pero Padre solo hace un sonido sin mucho interés, ella mira a Nigel su mirada está en el escritorio aun cuando Padre tiene el aparato, es una mirada vacía como si solo estuviera esperando una orden, Padre la mira de reojo y suspira notoriamente con hartazgo

–Puedes decirle a Chad que te lleve, yo iré solo a casa– exclama Nigel sin dejar de ver el escritorio Cree apenas si lo mira antes de salir.

Camina por el pasillo recordando que ese chico no es una persona real solo es otro títere de Padre "No debes salir con alguien así" se repite así misma al salir de esa enorme mansión, sí, seguramente fue Nigel quien quito la tarjeta tal vez solo para sobresalir ante Padre o incluso por una orden del mismo, va pensando en eso hasta llegar a la entrada donde no está Jenkins para despedirla y no sabe si eso es bueno igual sale con cuidado y a toda prisa se dirige al auto de Chad, al llegar golpea la puerta con la mano para que este despierte

–Diablos ¿sabes qué hora es?– le reclama molesto Chad después de casi tener un infarto

–No me importa, llévame a casa– responde ella acomodándose en el asiento trasero

– ¿Y Nigel?– pregunta él preocupado

–Tal vez viva aquí, quien sabe ¡vámonos!– insiste ella molesta más por como la han tratado que con Chad

– ¿Pelearon?– continua preguntando el rubio mientras arranca para salir

–No, solo...– ella hace una pausa y suspira cansada –Padre hablara con él, no lo sé– suena honesta incluso desesperada y Chad no hace más preguntas pero la idea de que Cree discuta con Nigel le agrada.

Padre juega un poco más el arma – ¿Sacaste la tarjeta?– pregunta sonriente al chico, el menor alza la vista del escritorio

–No Padre ¿cómo podría? El modulo estaba en la base lunar ¿no es así?– responde Uno tranquilo –Tal vez solo le faltó investigar cómo funcionan, aún es un poco imprudente ¿No?– comenta con un poco de preocupación, Padre deja el aparato en el escritorio

–La carta donde la conseguiste– Padre deja el prototipo en el escritorio y caminando se detiene frente él

–De nuestro gran líder del sector V– responde el menor mirándolo a la cara, Padre es un poco más alto y él casi toca con su nariz la barbilla del mayor

–Muy bien, ¿qué más hiciste hoy?– pregunta Padre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Nigel.

Cree no juega con su celular, no mira por la ventana ni oye música y eso a Chad lo pone muy nervioso, se detiene frente la casa de ella y decide preguntarle algo antes de que salga

– ¿Nigel no recuerda a Abigail?– es directo por qué no tiene caso dar rodeos

– ¿De qué hablas?– dice ella molesta

–En casa de Padre, no pareció recordar que tienes una hermana– responde él mirándola fijamente

–Era broma– contesta la morena volteando un poco hacia su casa –Él sabe que ella nunca saldría contigo– continua mirándolo casi con lastima

–Sí, supongo– dice él molesto –todos sabemos que solo lo haría con Maurice pero como tiene poco que rompieron– Chad la mira de reojo al decirlo

–Escucha ve con quien quieras pero corres un gran riesgo, Sally no tiene cita aun– exhala Cree ignorando su comentario

–Lo sé– responde él –Pero le dijo a una amiga que le gustaría que el nuevo le pregunte porque cree que ambos son novatos–, Cree guarda silencio al oírlo

–No será que quieres que se la saque de encima o ¿si Cree?– pregunta Chad más agresivo

–Vamos, yo no soy tan infantil como tú– responde ella burlona –Solo te busco una opción factible para que no hagas el ridículo– eso sí molesta a Chad

–Claro debes tener mucha experiencia ¿verdad?– hace una pausa el rubio –por cierto has oído el último informe ¿No?–

– ¿Qué con eso?– pregunta harta, Chad mira a ambos lados y se ve preocupado

–Han visto a Abigail entrar varias veces al cuarto del club de ciencia además aseguran haberla oído hablar con Hoagie–

–Lo sé y ¿qué?, mi hermana ha completado perfectamente todas sus misiones– Asegura desviando la mirada

–Sí pero ustedes dijeron que posiblemente haya más como Rachel ¿verdad?– agrega él mirándola fijamente

–Mi hermana no es como Rachel ya te lo dije nunca ha fallado– responde ella cada vez más reacia a oír

–¿Nunca?– insiste Chad –incluso tú y yo hemos fallado alguna vez ¿no es raro?– concluye y ya no hay preocupación en su voz incluso es recriminante

–Dios, eres malo para insinuar cosas– responde ella sonriendo molesta encarándolo –Escucha incluso yo trate de recuperar a mis amigos después de los 13, ella solo se siente nostálgica sobre el gordito no hagas esto más grande de lo que es– se siente obvia al tener que decirle eso al chico

–Vamos Chad si quieres mi puesto tendrás que hacer más que creer rumores– exclama antes de salir del auto –Oh y por cierto no hace falta que trates de enlodarme con Nigel, es todo tuyo– agrega al alejarse a su casa, el rubio permanece pocos segundos más frente la casa de Cree antes de arrancar hacia la suya ya casi es media noche y sus padres llegaran pronto.

Cree entra a su casa claro que está preocupada por su hermanita pero también por Nigel, le dijo eso a Chad para molestarlo porque realmente no está muy segura, sube calmadamente las escaleras agradecida de haber comido algo en el cuartel, escucha a Abby hablar con alguien por teléfono suena como cualquier adolescente y aun cuando no sabe con quién habla eso la tranquiliza, entra a su cuarto recostándose en su cama sin muchas ganas de hacer algo más, pronto comenzaran los exámenes y el viernes es la fiesta de Steve ademas aún no sabe cómo decirle a Abby que Nigel ha vuelto.

La luz del sol se cuela entre las cortinas y le da en toda la cara a Cree que se remueve sobre su cama, sigue con la ropa de ayer de hecho apenas si siente que durmió anoche, lentamente busca su teléfono para ver la hora y es realmente tarde pero aún puede llegar a clases "Maldita Abby pudo avisarme" piensa cambiándose a toda prisa, baja a la cocina aunque no hay nadie ni muestras del desayuno así que busca algo en la alacena para ir comiendo tomando una barra de su madre al salir corriendo, le marca a Abby para reclamarle pero no contesta "Nadie está mirando" piensa y sin pensarlo dos veces prende su traje logra alcanzar una buena velocidad esquivando algunos árboles llega al colegio, desciende en la parte exterior de la cafetería que a esa hora está vacía

–Se lo diré a Padre– la sorprende Nigel muy serio parado junto la puerta de entrada

–Oh en serio– pregunta Cree irritada al mirarlo, él sonríe

–Claro, a menos que…– el menor hace una pausa al responderle como si aún pensara que decir

–Que vaya contigo a la fiesta ¿no es así?– agrega ella altiva

–No, llevare a Sally– responde él de inmediato, ella sale de su pose y lo ve sorprendida

– ¿En serio?– grita molesta y Nigel se echa a reír

–Caes muy fácil Cree– dice mientras ríe –Te despeje el área por cierto– agrega aun riendo

–No es para tanto– comenta ella pasando a su lado para salir, él se recompone

–No, no lo es pero me gusto la cara que hiciste– responde más suavemente –¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?–

–Claro que no ¿de qué hablas?– responde Cree sonriente volteando a verlo

–Lo siento Cree pensé que sabrías eso nunca creí que lo entregaras incompleto– se disculpa él caminando mirando los alrededores

– ¿Entonces es mi culpa?– exclama Cree dejando de sonreír, su expresión es seria

–Me exprese mal, llegaremos tarde a clase hablemos después ¿De acuerdo?– responde él acercándose

–Solo hablare contigo en el cuartel y únicamente de las misiones– concluye ella tajante antes de entrar en dirección de su salón camina algunos metros antes de voltear a verlo pero él ya no está –Maldito–.

Notas del autor: Tengo la impresión que Cree se está comprometiendo mucho y demasiado rápido. GRACIAS POR LEERLO y gracias a Alphabetical por su ayuda.


	5. La intención es lo que cuenta

5 .– La intención es lo que cuenta

Resumen: Cree intenta resolver las cosas con Nigel.

Chad ha pasado medio día preguntándose qué tan en serio fue lo que dijo Cree, está en los vestidores alistándose para su práctica cuando al intentar quitarse el pantalón choca con alguien

– Hey fíjate– le reclama a la persona a sus espaldas

–Lo lamento– responde Nigel y él traga saliva nervioso

–Tienes practica ¿ahora?– pregunta el menor tranquilo y él solo asiente, está sin palabras – Nuestra clase de deportes ya ha terminado pero soy muy lento para cambiarme– explica el chico aun cambiándose de ropa, Chad evita por todos los medios ver como el chico se desviste

–¿Puedo ver tu practica?– pide Nigel suavemente pues realmente es lento para cambiarse

– ¿No tienes más clases?– musita apenas audible Chad que mira a otro lado

–No, veras estoy evitando a Cree– la respuesta de chico hace voltear a Chad emocionado llevándose un buen vistazo del torso del menor

– ¿Pelearon?– pregunta el rubio ocultando su rostro ruborizado, intentando vestirse para esconder a su inquieto amigo

–Para nada– contesta Nigel ya vestido apoyado contra los casilleros –Está molesta porque cometió un error y le cuesta aceptarlo– susurra para que solo el rubio lo escuche

–Vaya líder eh– comenta Collin que llega detrás de los casilleros apoyándose en el chico de lentes obscuros, Chad se molesta levantándose de inmediato

–Cree es nuestra capitana y no debes hablar así– lo regaña el rubio molesto –Cálmate entrenador– dice Collin en burla

–Hey compórtate– interviene Nigel serio

–Lo sé, lo siento– responde Collin extrañamente sumiso aun siendo mayor –Estaré fuera no tardes Capitán, Nigel mira mis pases– agrega el chico sonriendo antes de salir

–Me preocupa– exhala Uno en referencia al chico

–Es tranquilo solo le gusta llamar la atención– intenta tranquilizarlo el rubio

–Por eso me preocupa, hablare más tarde con él– le explica Nigel acercándose a la puerta – No te preocupes solo concéntrate en el entrenamiento– concluye al salir, Chad se queda asintiendo tontamente.

Todo el equipo está estirando en el patio

–¿Porque Nigel no es del equipo?– cuestiona Collin demasiado honesto –Tiene buena condición ¿No?– agrega, Chad lo ignora haciendo sus ejercicios

–Tal vez no es tan ágil en el campo– responde James engreído y Chad se aguanta las ganas de gritarle

–No creo, es más del tipo intelectual ¿No?– comenta Ethan pero el equipo no parece satisfecho con esa respuesta, se miran un rato para al fin voltear a ver en dirección de Nigel que sentado en las gradas platica tranquilo con unas chicas

–Parece ser solo un farol– dice Ron molesto

– ¿No es esa Susy? La de la derecha– ríe James molestando al corredor

– La otra es Jenny ¿no?– responde Ron sin dejar de estirar

–¿Qué?– se detiene James de golpe

–Solo habla con ellas– argumenta Collin despreocupado

–Lo voy a matar– amenaza James sin oír escusa

–No te atrevas a tocar al capitán– grita Collin de repente parando sus ejercicios Chad queda impactado de hecho todo el equipo, los ajenos a la plática miran al rubio y a James en busca de una explicación para aquellos que saben de qué hablaban solo Collin resulta extraño

– ¿Eh?– logra decir James en su desconcierto

–No lo sabían, dice mi abuelo que Padre está muy molesto con Cree y posiblemente Nigel será nuestro nuevo capitán– responde Collin orgulloso Chad no sabe cómo tomar su actitud y voltea a ver al menor en las gradas, las chicas se alejan pues Cree va directo a él

–No creo– dice el rubio en voz alta

–Vamos Chad– responde Collin – la era de Cree ha terminado de todos modos ella siempre falla– agrega colocando sus brazos sobre su nuca para hacer sentadillas todo el equipo se prepara también mientras su capitán mira cómo la morena toma asiento al lado del chico que le sonríe

– ¿De todos modos eso que tiene que ver contigo?– pregunta James al pelinegro que como respuesta solo sonríe insinuante ligeramente ruborizado y el equipo reacciona con sonidos de desagrado mientras Collin sonríe orgulloso, Chad da la espalda a Nigel y se concentra en el juego.

Cree mira a Nigel en silencio, él no dice nada pero ella rompe el silencio –¿Me estas evitando?– pregunta ella molesta

–Para nada Cree, solo vigilo el desempeño del equipo– contesta él atento al campo y el equipo

–¿Vigilas?– duda incrédula

–Hay mucho dinero invertido en el equipo y Padre quiere saber si son redituables– Nigel no luce interesado en el entrenamiento pero tampoco desvía la vista, Cree mira a su alrededor buscando si alguien oye su plática

–No te preocupes no hay nadie raro– comenta intentando calmarla –hay juego mañana pero no lucen muy motivados–

–Así que aunque te puso bajo mi cuidado realmente solo trabajas para Padre ¿verdad?– Cree esta molesta

–Sí, esa es la idea– responde el menor sin mucha emoción –Cree puedo ser sincero contigo ¿verdad?– pregunta y ella lo mira desconfiada mira a los jugadores, a Chad en específico

–Claro confía en mi– contesta reacia, él la mira atento acercándose mucho a ella

–Creo que ya no soy yo– Le susurra al oído totalmente serio, a Cree le recorre un escalofrió

– ¿Cómo?– dice ella mirándolo

– Bueno estoy seguro que Padre movió algo en mi cabeza– dice tranquilo mirándola, la practica sigue y son muy ruidosos pero la morena solo escucha la voz del menor –Pero no me molesta sabes puedo recordarte a ti, a Chad a mis padres y me siento genial– dice él sonriendo, luce tan confiado que Cree traga saliva insegura –No le quite la tarjeta a tu dispositivo, tal vez fue Padre ya sabes le gusta molestarnos– continua Nigel y ella busca ver la hora

–Vamos a otro lado– dice nerviosa tomando su mano

–Aún no termina la práctica– responde Nigel desconcertado

–No importa mañana juegan ¿verdad? Tiene más sentido verlos entonces– asegura ella apurándose a salir

–Vamos al Johnny's– propone Uno tomando su mochila

–No, vamos al cuartel– Cree luce muy nerviosa –es más seguro– agrega dulcemente tomándolo de su brazo, ambos bajan rápido las escaleras lo que llama la atención de Collin

– ¡Diablos! Se lo lleva– grita justo antes que el balón lo golpee

–Collin deja de hacer el idiota y juega– grita el entrenador, Chad logra entender de qué habla el pelinegro cuando busca a Nigel en las gradas, los gritos de los chicos se escuchan y él sabe que el equipo de atletismo está llegando, que tiene varias chicas guapas muchas son de otros equipos deportivos pero las competencias escolares serán en verano, las voltea a ver porque es parte de su pose y entonces nota a la estrella de básquetbol femenil de primero alta hermosa y morena, Abigail Lincoln que por primera vez entrena con el equipo ve el sitio donde estaba Nigel y comprende todo.

Cree ha hablado todo el camino sobre chismes de la escuela y cosas insignificantes Nigel oye todo preguntando de vez en cuando algo pero va más entretenido viendo el entorno, mira de un lado a otro cuando llegan a la base Nexus oculta bajo una cafetería a diferencia de los Teen Ninjas, la morena abre y pasan todas las compuertas, busca nerviosa por todas partes mientras Nigel se acomoda en el sofá

–No hay nadie– dice ella sentándose frente a él –Nigel creo que me enfade de más contigo, tienes razón Padre tuvo acceso al aparato desde que se lo di– explica más tranquila

– Sí, bueno yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo después de eso– él parece comprensivo al decirlo

–Sí– asiente ella recordándolo – ¿Iras con Sally?– toma su mano entre las suyas siendo dulce mirándolo atenta

– ¿Quieres ir conmigo Cree?– pregunta Nigel suave acercándose más atractivamente

–Sí– confirma ella sonriendo calmada – ¿Pero dime Padre sabe que iremos juntos?– pregunta

–No, tal vez cree que iré solo, no lo sé, aun si me ordena otra cosa le diré que iré contigo– responde él firme – ¿Quieres que ponga música?–

–Claro, nadie más vendrá en horas– responde ella sonriente, no es que realmente este tranquila pero si desea estarlo.

La música suena de fondo, Cree siente que ha hablado horas con Nigel nadie los ha interrumpido y la atmósfera es acogedora aun así se mueve en busca de su teléfono para mirar los mensajes, tiene varios insignificantes pero uno es de Abby

–Ahora vuelvo– dice levantándose en dirección del baño y Nigel solo asiente, él mismo comienza a revisar sus mensajes, ella entra al baño y cierra bien la puerta vuelve a leer el mensaje y le marca a Abby

–Hola– contesta ella del otro lado

–Dime que necesitas– pregunta Cree rápidamente

–Eres tú quien me marco todo el día ¿no quedamos que irías a mi practica?– responde la menor molesta

–Tengo trabajo ahora– responde la mayor más tranquila

–Sí, seguro, hoy no hubo misiones– argumenta Abby

–Yo ya no soy de tu club de flojos nosotros sí tenemos misiones– responde Cree molesta

– ¿Quieres que te vaya a ayudar? no estoy haciendo nada– contesta emocionada la menor y Cree se arrepiente de haberlo dicho

–No, somos varios– la mayor trata de sonar sincera –Mejor ayuda a mamá– agrega y por unos segundos no hay respuesta

–No está– dice al fin la menor –Por cierto Cree podrías arreglar que vaya a la fiesta de Steve– ruega dulce Abby y Cree casi se siente orgullosa de saber que su hermana logro tal técnica de no ser porque la quiere usar en ella

–Seguro– le responde –voy a intentarlo pero quien la organiza no es Steve ¿recuerdas?–

– ¿Eh?, ¿Entonces quién es?– dice Abby sorprendida

–Es su madre aun así intentare meterte ¿ok?– responde Cree más animada

–Claro realmente quiero ir no hay nada que hacer aquí– agrega Abby emocionada –Nos vemos– dice de despedida

–Seguro– responde Cree antes de colgar y suspira cansada no sabe cuándo se lo dirá a Abby o si quiere hacerlo, se retoca un poco el maquillaje y sale animándose a sí misma –Oye qué tal si pedimos algo– pregunta sonriente antes de notar que no están solos

–Claro ¿qué se te antoja?– dice Collin sonriente sentado en su lugar mientras los demás comen botanas y se sirven soda

–Parece que interrumpimos– exclama Dave incomodo los demás se detienen y miran a Cree que está molesta

–No, de hecho estaba por salir– dice Nigel poniéndose su chamarra –Si quieren pidan algo– agrega mientras se acerca a Cree que lo ve molesta –Debo irme, Padre me busca, nos vemos mañana ¿ok?– la besa en la mejilla y le da una cajita los demás los ven de reojo fingiendo hacer algo más y ella se pregunta cómo son espías siendo tan obvios

–De acuerdo te hablo en la noche– dice la morena sonriendo

–Seguro– responde Uno al salir

Cree analiza a los presentes y pronto nota que Chad no está, no es que le preocupe demasiado ese pero termina saliendo a prisa del cuartel aunque va a su casa, para su suerte su madre está sirviendo la cena

–Cree que bueno que llegaste– la saluda su madre acomodando los platos

–Hoy termine temprano, aún hay cena ¿verdad?– dice ella apenada mientras ayuda a su madre a ordenar

–Claro ya se ¿por qué no llamas a Abby?– su madre le sonríe animada

–Seguro– responde Cree aprovechando de subir y cambiarse su blusa por una más cómoda, toca a la puerta de Abby los ruidos repentinos dentro del cuarto confirman que la pequeña no esperaba la visita

–Voy– grita la menor apresurada y molesta

–Soy yo– aclara Cree para calmarla

– ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?– se queja Abby al abrirle la puerta, su cuarto que es un desorden y Cree solo alza la ceja

–Hora de cenar– le anuncia tranquila

–No tengo hambre– responde la menor desinteresada

–No puedes comer solo dulces– sonríe Cree al irse aunque es seguida por su inconforme hermanita

– ¿Y sobre la fiesta?– insiste la menor con demasiado interés

– ¡Ah! no me ha dicho nada aun– se excusa Cree tratando de zanjar el tema al menos durante la cena.

Cree ha pasado media cena revisando su teléfono pero nada ni un mensaje de Nigel ni Chad o alguno de sus compañeros

–Gracias por la comida – se levanta llevando sus trastes al lava platos, su madre asiente en silencio y ella sube a su cuarto apresurada, trata de calmarse pero algo en esa situación la pone ansiosa mensajea sin parar a todas sus amigas mientras se prepara para ducharse cuando tocan a su puerta –Pasa– contesta ella pues ya sabe quién es

–Sobre lo de mañana– le recuerda Abby recién entrando, la mayor exhala cansada pero un mensaje llega y ella toma el teléfono

–Me voy a bañar Abby ¿me esperas?– le pregunta tranquila

–Claro, aquí te espero– responde la menor sentándose en su cama, a Cree le gustaría meterse en la tina y relajarse pero no tiene tiempo

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunta Cindy por mensaje

– ¿Dónde has estado?– responde antes de entrar al baño, Abby mira por la habitación cualquier lugar es bueno para poner un transmisor pero realmente le gustaría colocar uno en su teléfono, se levanta para caminar un poco por el cuarto mirando, el paisaje, intenta distinguir la casas de sus amigos pero los arboles lo dificultan, ve la casa de Nigel Uno y suspira echándolo de menos su casa ahora es como la de cualquier otro ya no tiene esa enorme casa del árbol, el KND la corto en cuanto hubo un nuevo líder en el sector V, se da vuelta en dirección al armario, la mayor usa ropa muy escotada que no es del gusto de Abby pero debe pretender que al menos le interesa por lo que va a echar un vistazo, abre las puertas y aparte de encontrar un desorden ve un par de blusas que no están tan mal

–Si quieres quédatela– le dice al volver y encontrarla midiéndosela

– ¿Como? ¿En serio?– pregunta la menor incrédula

–Como compensación– responde Cree despreocupada mientras se viste

–De que hablas ¿porque?– Abby trata de comprender la situación

–Es en serio– dice Cree secando su cabello –No puedo meterte a la fiesta de Steve, lo siento solo altos mandos–

–Como sea– dice Abby enojada – ¿altos mandos? seguro es una excusa para que papá te deje llegar más tarde– Cree piensa que es buena idea sin ella su padre no le pondría tantos peros

–Oye– se queja la mayor irritada –aun puedes ir al juego– agrega más amistosa

–Claro que iré y gracias por las blusas– contesta Abby molesta al salir, no es que realmente lo este solo que ahora "será difícil colarse en la fiesta" piensa mientras va a su alcoba intentando planear algo nuevo, Cree se acuesta pensando que aun cuando ella y Abby son casi del mismo equipo aun pelean seguido, ninguno de sus amigos está en una situación similar así que no sabe si es normal, prende su teléfono y comienza a mensajear a sus amigas

– ¿Qué usaras mañana?–es la pregunta más común.

Cree no recuerda cuando se durmió pero despierta antes de que suene su alarma, se arregla y baja las escaleras, su madre tiene el desayuno listo y Cree no podría estar más agradecida lo come tranquila mientras escucha a Abby hacer un escándalo en su cuarto

–Parece que no encuentra su celular– le comenta su madre, Cree asiente aun comiendo

–Ya me voy– grita Abby en la puerta saliendo a su madre no le da tiempo preguntarle nada y Cree hace caso omiso de las quejas de ella sobre su hermana

–Hablare con ella– dice al fin de tranquilizarla al dejar la mesa –Ah mamá sobre la fiesta de hoy– dice Cree dulce

– ¿Ira Abby?–pregunta su madre seria

–No– contesta Cree dudando

– Puedes volver a las 11 pero te quiero sobria y llama cada hora– concluye ella sería

–Claro, gracias mamí– responde ella abrazándola

– ¡Oh! por eso está así Abby– exclama su madre

–Yo creo – responde Cree tomando su mochila para salir –Ya me voy– se despide saliendo entusiasmada.

Todo el día parece común de no ser por los constantes comentarios de sus amigos sobre la fiesta

–El partido es a las cinco y la fiesta a las nueve ¿cómo nos arreglaremos?– dice Jenny angustiada Cree ríe para sus adentros checando su celular y allí sigue el único mensaje de Nigel en el día [Pasare por ti para la fiesta, lo siento sigo ocupado] lo mando temprano cuando ella noto que no había ido a clases, el día transcurre tranquilo ella no planea ir al juego lo que menos quiere hoy es ver a Chad y sus amigos pavonearse en el campo.

Notas del autor: Cree es personaje difícil de desarrollar pero esta versión de ella me agrada y planeo poder seguir trabajando en ella. Siento las faltas de ortografía porque algunas las marca el auto corrector y otras no.


	6. La fiesta

6 .– La fiesta

Resumen: La fiesta es hoy y Cree esta emocionada pero parece que tendrá más de una dificultad ¿Cinco podrá completar su plan o aún no están listos para lo que se avecina?

Abby planea su coartada, quedarse en casa en una supuesta pijamada con Kuki, le ha pedido permiso a su madre alistando todo para hoy, su padre estará toda la noche en el hospital y su madre estará ocupada, Wally se ha podido colar en la fiesta solo porque su banda abre algunos conciertos de la banda de El Steve pero aun así no pudo meter a Kuki, han estado planeando por horas y hoy es el momento Wally ha pasado a dejar a Kuki y planean poner un comunicador en la bolsa de Cree, Numero Dos lo ha terminado hace algunos minutos y Tres se lo entrega a Cinco que va al cuarto de la mayor, toca esperando que ella tenga la guardia baja

–Pasa– grita Cree del otro lado, Cinco entra y la encuentra apurada arreglándose –Abby ayúdame con el cabello– le pide la mayor mientras se acomoda el vestido

– No es la graduación ¿sabes?– se mofa Cinco al tomar el cepillo

–Es medio formal– responde Cree sentándose a maquillarse

–Aún no llega tu novio ¿cuál es la prisa?– es la primera vez que Cinco la ve así desde Maurice – ¿Quién es?– pregunta para quitarse las dudas y distraerla de paso

–Pásame el rubor– pide Cree intentando zanjar el tema

–Toma– contesta Cinco al pasarlo y darle acabado al peinado

– ¿No tienes invitados?– pregunta la mayor mirando a su hermanita de reojo

–Ya capto el mensaje – responde ella al retirarse, Cinco finge salir molesta pero sonríe recién sale del cuarto, todo salió aún mejor de lo planeado ha colocado el transmisor en la misma Cree y ni se dio cuenta "¿Cinco es genial o qué?" baja orgullosa a terminar los preparativos con su equipo.

La noche es clara y tibia pronto será verano mientras tanto Nigel espera fuera de la puerta de los Lincoln ha timbrado dos veces sin embargo aun nadie contesta, se lo piensa antes de volver a tocar cuando se abre la puerta, la chica que abre lo mira impactada es muy guapa aunque más baja que Cree

–Hola, buenas noches, ¿esta lista Cree?– pregunta Nigel tranquilo y confiado –Soy su cita– trata de no sonar formal pero la chica lo mira sin decir nada, él le sonríe pensando tal vez no lo ha oído e intenta preguntar de nuevo

–Abby, invítalo a entrar– interrumpe Cree gritando tras la chica –lo siento es mi hermanita– agrega haciéndola a un lado

–Mucho gusto soy– comienza a decir él antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo

–Estoy totalmente lista, Nigel– sonríe la morena bobamente mientras lo toma del brazo alejándolo de la entrada y encaminándolo afuera –espérame en el auto– agrega antes de voltear a ver a su hermana que permanece en shock

–Por dios Abby contrólate, es vergonzoso– le dice a su hermanita mientras toma su bolso y corre hacia el auto, abrazando a Nigel al alcanzarlo

–Volveré noche Abby, no te preocupes– grita Cree antes de entrar al auto de Nigel

–Adiós, Abby– se despide el chico de lentes obscuros tras cerrar la puerta de su acompañante luego sube al auto para arrancar

Abigail ve todo en silencio, hasta que dan vuelta a la calle entra a la casa sin poder reaccionar

– ¿Por qué tardas tanto? la película está en pausa ¿sabes?– pregunta Kuki sonriente al llegar tras ella, mirándola – ¿Quién era? ¿Era guapo? Quien Chad, Axel, Johnny…– la lista de nombres sigue y sigue

–Era Nigel Uno– dice Abigail aun en shock, Kuki guarda silencio de golpe

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunta Wally molesto al salir a verlas.

El auto es muy normal pero está limpio y huele bien –¿Es tuyo?– pregunta Cree aun agarrada del brazo de Nigel

–No, Padre me lo ha prestado– dice él sonriéndole sin dejar de ver el camino

– Wow ¿qué has hecho para que te lo preste?– pregunta ella sorprendida

–He pasado todo el día en misiones absurdas para él, debió estar muy complacido– contesta él medio serio aunque Cree ríe

–Me hubieras llamado sería más fácil– comenta orgullosa

–Lo recordare– responde Nigel abrazándola.

–No es cierto– repite sin cesar Wallaby sin creer nada, Kuki trata de calmarlo mientras ve a Abigail caminar nerviosa por el cuarto, el teléfono de ella suena y los tres saben que es Dos [¿Están listos?] dice su mensaje entonces Cinco se calma la misión debe seguir

–Cuatro ve a tu puesto y reporta todo lo que veas– ordena Cinco segura

– ¿Seguiremos con todo?– duda Kuki

–Claro, esos adolescentes traman algo– grita Cuatro respirando aun agitado – Y voy a partirles la cara cuando lo intenten– agrega golpeando su puño sobre su palma Cinco asiente

–Así es– dice firme la morena

– Ve con cuidado– le pide Tres a Cuatro mientras lo besa en la mejilla, él se ruboriza todo y sonríe bobamente

–No te preocupes– murmura apenado antes de despedirse de Cinco y salir a casa del amigo que lo llevara a la fiesta, la líder prende su teléfono y activa su juego mira a Tres que asiente con su celular listo

–Muy bien yo empiezo– dice Cinco.

La noche ha ido genial, la música es estupenda casi como si ella la hubiera escogido, las bebidas deliciosas aunque evita tomar muchas desde el último incidente y por supuesto lo que coronaba el evento Nigel, su yo de 9 años no lo creería y el de 13 se moriría de saberlo pero ahí estaba ella (17 años) completamente encantada, era hábil para hablar y muy sociable nadie en la fiesta los ha molestado, de vez en cuando ella mira a Steve, no luce triste pero tampoco feliz

–Deberíamos hablar con él– le susurra Nigel

–Claro– Cree asiente, le agrada que él sepa lo que piensa y no sea como los otros tontos de la fiesta que solo beben y gritan, ve al enano rubio con desagrado –Ven– toma la mano de su pareja llevándolo hacia el jardín, la madre de Steve rento un gran salón hay varios adultos en la fiesta pero se mantienen alejados de los chicos, la música suena alto y acaricia la mano del menor coquetamente, él sonríe rozando suavemente la mejilla de la morena, todo es perfecto para un beso

–Vaya eres hábil Nigel– dice Collin animado –Ir al jardín un clásico– agrega acercándose a él, Chad viene un poco detrás del molesto pelinegro

– ¿Esta es tu cita?– le pregunta Cree burlonamente al rubio

–No seas así Cree, esto es una fiesta– responde él harto mirando a Nigel sonriéndole, este le devuelve la sonrisa

–Qué bueno que vinieron– responde el menor al entregarle discretamente una pequeña caja a Chad, el mayor la guarda rápidamente en su bolsillo, Cree aun discute con Collin que insiste en molestarla

–Es suficiente– dicen Cree y Nigel al unísono, Collin se disgusta

–Solo bromeo– se excusa el pelinegro mirando a la morena al pasar a su lado e incluso al pasar su brazo por la espalda de Nigel –Vamos Steve quiere hablar contigo– intenta llevarlo consigo

–Iremos en unos minutos– responde Nigel quitándoselo con cuidado, Chad sonríe al ver todo, Nigel va por Cree tomándole de la mano avanzan juntos y ella mira sonriente al molesto pelinegro sin embargo él avanza dándoles la espalda, Chad pretende seguirlo pero Uno lo detiene poniendo su mano en el hombro del mayor

– ¿Qué le pasa?– le pregunta Nigel viendo como Collin se aleja

–Estará ansioso– responde Chad –Hoy ganamos y no fuiste– agrega sonriendo realmente le da risa ver al otro chico rogar tanto la atención del menor pero a este no le parece divertido

– ¿Crees que podemos contar con él?– pregunta Nigel mientras se acercan donde Steve

–No lo necesitamos – exclama Cree molesta de ser dejada al margen

–Necesitaremos a todos– dice Steve al verlos llegar teniendo una impresión de lo que hablan centrado en Nigel porque aunque lo reconoce de inmediato no hace mayor hincapié en ello

–Así que ¿tú eres el nuevo?– pregunta El Steve

–Sí, será un gusto trabajar juntos– responde el menor extendiendo la mano

–Quien te crees– interviene un chico que funge como guarda espaldas de El Steve

–Cálmate– responde Steve tranquilo – Ven siéntate– le indica a Nigel que busca donde pues el Steve está rodeado de chicas sin duda la imagen clásica de estrella de rock –Haz espacio– le dice bruscamente el mayor a la chica a su lado moviéndola rudamente –Vamos– hace una seña a al chico de lentes obscuros para que tome el lugar de la chica, él sonríe nervioso y ve a la joven que se levanta mirándolo molesta al alejarse, Nigel se sienta claramente incomodo

–Tienes buena condición– exclama El Steve tentando los hombros del menor, le da un trago a su bebida y se le acerca mucho –Exactamente qué trabajos harán para Padre– pregunta mirando al chico y Cree tanto su equipo se sorprenden pues supuestamente ellos se lo informarían

–Eres muy guapo– agrega El Steve bajando un poco el cierre de la chamarra de Nigel – ¿Te gusta?– le pregunta a la chica que tiene al lado

–Es lindo– responde ella –Pero muy niño– ríe suavemente la chica

–Claro– ríe El Steve, Nigel sonríe pero más tranquilo –He oído que ustedes nos sacaran de encima a las moscas– agrega El Steve –Creen poder con ellas– mira fijamente a Cree ella sonríe incomoda

–Confía en nosotros, siempre hicimos un buen trabajo ¿Verdad?– asevera ella

– Sí, claro– dice sarcástico un chico detrás y los compañeros de El Steve ríen, Cree se disgusta junto con su equipo y está por gritarles algo pero se lo piensa mejor, hoy no quiere hacer un

–Necesitamos tu permiso para revisar tus tropas– le comenta Nigel tranquilo al mayor ignorando las burlas del resto

–Claro– responde El Steve abrazando a su chica –¿Pero exactamente qué harán?– parece interesarse

–Detendremos al KND– responde Cree segura, El Steve la mira

– ¿Realmente pueden?– pregunta el mayor mucho más serio

–Claro– responden ellos al unísono con mucha confianza

–Vaya– musita el mayor –Pues entonces celebremos– responde animado –Nigel toma a cualquier chica y diviértete– El Steve señala a las chicas que están con él

–Gracias– responde el menor levantándose, las chicas le sonríen coquetas pero él va directo a Cree –Pero tengo cita– le dice tranquilo a El Steve que sonríe

–Pues entonces diviértanse– exclama el mayor abrazando a su chica y siguiendo su conversación con ella, Cree toma a su cita y lo aleja del escandaloso grupo, su equipo los siguen

–Ha ido mejor de lo planeado– susurra Nigel ya alejados de El Steve, los demás lo miran confundidos y él se dirige a la salida pero la morena lo detiene

– ¿Cómo es que ya sabía?– pregunta Cree sujetándolo del brazo los demás parecen apoyarla

–No le diríamos hasta mañana– dice Ethan detrás de ella, se ven molestos al menor no parece preocuparle

–No se lo tomen así, Padre ha decidido facilitarnos las cosas ¿no lo ven?– explica Nigel –Si ustedes lo hubieran dicho él estaría molesto pero como Padre lo ha exigido a bien de su fiesta y otros beneficios no puede quejarse– agrega tranquilo y sonriente mirando a Cree para que lo suelte pero ella no lo hace

–Habíamos quedado en algo– dice ella buscando mirarlo a los ojos

–Lo sé pero es Padre quien decide Cree– responde él cerrando la distancia entre ambos

Los demás parecen aceptar la explicación y salen uno a uno Collin pasa junto a la pareja claramente inconforme mientras Chad permanece en el lugar, Cree sigue frente Nigel al final suspira resignada ninguno de ellos tiene poder para oponerse a Padre, él la abraza contra su pecho pero ella rápido se separa

–Vamos a bailar– dice ella sonriendo levemente a lo que él asiente, Chad sale a buscar a su cita mirando como todos se divierten.

Cree va animada aun después del malentendido, la fiesta fue un éxito va sonriente y cariñosa con Nigel sujeta a su brazo y ríe mientras él se estacionaba frente la casa de ella

–Vamos no te rías, lo dijo enserio– dice el menor sonriendo

–Pero, aun así, no puedo creerlo– responde ella entre risas, mira al chico unos segundos sin parar de reír, hay algo muy atractivo en él, ya lo ha besado varias veces hoy pero siente que este sería un beso especial, guarda silencio un segundo y lo mira fijamente él sigue sonriendo ambos se acercan, el beso es suave y dulce al principio pero Cree no está satisfecha profundiza un poco el beso siempre fue buena besando y quiere derretir a Nigel ahí mismo pero la luz de unos faros los ilumina, ella sabe que es su padre llegando otra vez tarde y para suavemente el beso

–Es mi padre– se disculpa

–No importa Cree ¿te acompaño a la puerta?– responde tranquilo el chico mirando afuera

–No, por dios Nigel– lo empuja nerviosa – Mi padre está ahí, mañana nos vemos– sonríe al salir del auto, con calma camina a su casa mirando de reojo el auto de su padre, Nigel arranca apenas la ve llegar a la puerta, ella abre y entra normal entonces su padre estaciona su carro mirando al auto negro de Nigel alejarse, Cree va directo a su cuarto para evitar las preguntas incomodas de su padre pero al entrar en su cuarto encuentra a Abigail sentada en su cama mirándola fijamente

–Dios que susto me has dado – dice Cree comenzando a arreglarse para dormir actuando normal

–Eso prueba que te falta entrenar– comenta burlona Abigail –Ni me notaste– agrega mirando a su hermana que le da la espalda

–Tú vives aquí Abby, obvio andas por la casa– responde la mayor desmaquillándose

–Y ¿no tienes algo que contarme?– la menor esta claramente molesta

–Parece que eres tú quien necesita entrenar Abby, un interrogatorio no empieza así– Cree se prepara para la discusión

– Vamos Cree, ¿qué pasa?– pregunta Abigail con sincera preocupación

–Oh Abby eres tan joven aun– responde volteando a ver a su hermana –haz sido la primera en TN de enterarse sobre esto y tu reacción no es muy profesional–

– ¿Qué tiene que ver con TN?– exclama la menor desconcertada y molesta

–Fácil boba, Nigel el perfecto KND volvió– responde Cree casi orgullosa

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde?– Abby no puede ocultar su confusión

–Tú dímelo, cuando desapareció era parte de tu equipo, nunca supiste a donde fue y aun cuando fuiste líder tampoco descubriste nada aun cuando Padre fue muy insistente en su búsqueda– Cree la mira inquisitiva, Cinco sabía desde que llego que el villano nunca dejaría el tema, claro que había sido líder de KND aunque ahora fingía ser parte de los desertores que aún tenían sus memorias y aun cuando ya había sido interrogada varias veces Cree seguía poniéndola a prueba

–Lo sé pero Rachel era líder entonces incluso cuando tú y yo fuimos en busca de información no conseguimos nada– la menor refuta firmemente pero la mirada inquisitiva de la mayor sigue en ella largo rato

–Pues Padre no pasa de tema tan rápido, hace poco Nigel mismo vino de visita y por supuesto Padre me ha encargado vigilarlo– asegura Cree acercándose a Abby que permanece sentada en la cama

–Pero no ha ido a la escuela ¿Padre lo sabe?– cuestiona la menor actuando normal

–Claro que va, Padre lo exige pero va en mi curso con los demás Nexus, al parecer salto unos grados porque lo quiere bien vigilado, lo siento hermanita– responde Cree en burla aunque sigue analizando las reacciones de la menor

–Y esa es la razón de que salgas con él– dice Abby casi molesta

– ¿Qué? No, puedo vigilarlo fácilmente pero ver tu reacción sonó divertido– agrega la mayor sonriendo –Mañana habrá una junta para informarlo no les digas a los demás ¿de acuerdo?– Cree esta parada frente a Abby y espera su respuesta

– ¡Ah!, mis amigos ya lo vieron estaban aquí ¿recuerdas?– la menor parece calmarse

–Ah sí, pues diles que no lo anden divulgando– Cree parece recordarlo pero le llama la atención su hermana sentada en su cama mirando hacia abajo, no quisiera preguntarle pero

–Abby dime la verdad ¿Te molesta que salga con él?– la mira fijamente, preocupada, en cambio la menor levanta la cabeza rápidamente

–Claro que no ¿cómo crees? él no me gusta– asevera alterada

–¿Segura? porque todos vimos cómo andabas cuando desapareció y después de todo no debo estar pegada a él para vigilarlo– Cree es seria, demasiado

–No me molesta para nada, en serio– dice Abby intentando sonar tranquila

–Aun así, cuando tú y Maurice salían y todo, yo te dije que te odiaba así que se sincera– la mayor es demasiado inquisitiva

–Maurice y yo solo tuvimos unas citas – "No funciono" piensa Abby mientras lo dice –Soy honesta Cree cásate con él si quieres pero deja de preguntarme tonterías– exclama Abigail molesta antes de salir estrepitosamente

–Mentirosa–.

Notas del autor: Se me ha complicado este capítulo pero creo que he descrito la situación lo mejor que pude, tal vez no lo han notado pero resumo un poco las pláticas más que nada porque se me hace muy difícil expresar toda la situación y me tomaría muchas páginas para todas las pláticas por lo que pongo lo más relevante aun así espero que se entienda la idea.


	7. El contacto

7 .– El contacto

Resumen: Al fin ambos equipos lograran organizarse por un bien común pero hay algo de ingenuidad en sus actos.

Abigail da vueltas en su cama preocupada, hace algunas horas fingió irse a dormir y aunque lo ha intentado la reaparición de Nigel no la deja, normalmente estaría revisando las grabaciones del día, discutiéndolo con sus compañeros pero ahora está muy tensa –Debes venir– dice Kuki parada al lado de su cama, ella suspira y sin hacer ruido se levanta para vestirse, salen silenciosamente de casa corriendo cuidadosas entre las casas llegan pronto al patio trasero de Dos, Cinco vigilando no ser vista pone la clave en la entrada oculta que ambos colocaron, ambas entran rápido y silenciosas bajan la escalera al sótano de Dos cuando llegan los demás están ahí.

Tres dormita en su pijama de simio arcoíris junto Cuatro que aún viste lo que uso en la fiesta, Dos analiza las grabaciones y llama a Cinco para verlas ella queda impactada no solo ve a Nigel llevarse bien con todos también ve sus constantes avances sobre su hermana y como a ella le agradan, Dos guarda silencio dejándola ver tranquila las grabaciones de Cuatro, ninguna tiene un audio útil la música evita oír cualquier conversación

–¿Tienes mi grabación?– pregunta Cinco seria sin dejar de ver la pantalla

–Claro pero no es muy útil– responde Dos entregándosela, el audio es un caos no se entiende nada el mayor sonido es de estática y de repente por las dos horas se acaba la grabación, Cinco voltea a verlo

–Minuto 58– dice Dos señalando la pantalla, Cinco avanza la grabación y ahí está justo cuando Nigel retira su rastreador del cabello de Cree sin que ella lo note y mira en dirección de la cámara sabiendo que está ahí, sonríe enseñando el rastreador dándose vuelta mientras el rastreador permanece en su mano, Cinco busca más adelante en la grabación pero después de eso la pareja no vuelve a aparecer, ella mira a Cuatro que parece ser la almohada de Tres

– ¿Donde los perdiste?– le pregunta la morena, él medio adormilado responde varios sonidos incomprensibles lo que hace que Dos haga un sonido de confusión

–Salieron al jardín– responde Tres como traductora –después no pudo hallarlos– bosteza acomodándose mejor, Cinco mira el vídeo un poco más mientras Dos checa los aparatos

–Podríamos rastrearlo ¿No?– pregunta Tres sin abrir los ojos

–No el aparato está desactivado– responde Dos desanimado

–Mejor pensemos algo mañana hay que entregar el informe antes de la junta del TN– propone Cinco al terminar de ver el vídeo –Vamos a casa será mejor descansar– agrega planeando salir

– ¿Entonces es Nigel?– pregunta Dos confundido

–Claro que no– grita Cuatro poniéndose de pie tan pronto que Tres es aventada a un lado

–Oye– logra gritar antes de caer

–Ese no es Uno– grita el menor sorprendiendo a todos

–Pero entonces– Dos duda antes de seguir

–No lo sé– contesta el rubio –Tal vez su negativo, un imitador o...– se queda pensando el chico

–O un robot malvado– grita Dos emocionado

–Sí, claro– agrega Tres alegre, Cinco los mira consternada

–Esperen todas son posibles pero hay que pensar que también es posible que sea él– se siente incómoda de sugerirlo, Cuatro niega con la cabeza y los demás la miran tristes

–Mañana hablare con los demás y veremos que hacer– concluye Cinco más decidida

–Ese no es Uno– susurra Cuatro molesto siguiendo a los demás a la salida, las chicas salen juntas de vuelta a casa de Cinco siendo muy rápidas se alejan pronto pero Cuatro sale después, casi a regañadientes va a su casa lento pensando en lo que Cinco ha dicho, Dos se queda revisando de nuevo los minutos del vídeo en los que Nigel aparece.

El sol se asoma cálido en la habitación de Abigail que se remueve bajo sus cobijas, Kuki aún duerme pero el ruido de la familia Lincoln se escucha afuera, la morena no quisiera pero decide levantarse lo más rápido posible para salir con la excusa de ir al centro comercial o algo, se arregla y despierta a Kuki cosa que es más difícil de lo que parece.

Cree sale por la puerta con su equipo para la práctica de porristas al hombro cuando ve el auto de Chad al frente su casa, exhala pesadamente pensando en tener que oír otra de sus quejas pero Nigel sale del asiento trasero

–Cree ¿Te llevamos?– manteniendo la puerta del auto abierta

–Claro– responde ella alegre pero se detiene y mira atrás porque Abby y Kuki salen por el frente, Cree les sonríe incomoda

–Hola– saluda rápidamente Kuki con su gran sonrisa

–Hola, Sanban– responde Nigel y las tres chicas no pueden evitar sorprenderse

–Kuki bobo– responde ella alegre

–Claro, lo siento– contesta él – ¿Quieren que las llevemos?– agrega el chico, Cree no cambia de expresión y Abigail los mira a ambos dispuesta a negarse

–Claro, ¿a dónde van?– responde la asiática alegre acercándose al auto

–A la práctica de Cree pero si quieren las dejamos de paso– explica Nigel muy animado

–Vamos al centro así que no– dice Abigail intentando detener a su amiga

–Solo sube– pide Cree secamente esperando que ella entre pues Kuki ya está sentada atrás, la menor entra seguida de su hermana mayor, Nigel va al frente junto Chad

–Mira eso, llevamos tres hermosas porristas con nosotros– bromea animado el chico acomodando sus lentes obscuros

–Abigail no es porrista– responde Chad quitándole las palabras de la boca a la chica

–Ah ¿no?– le pregunta Nigel extrañándose pero atento a ella

–No tiene el tipo– interrumpe Cree desdeñosa, su hermana está por quejarse

–No seas así– se rinde el menor volviendo a mirar el camino

–Es la capitana del equipo de Basquetbol– sonríe Kuki orgullosa

–Vaya, genial dos lindas porristas y dos intrépidos capitanes ¿eh?– bromea el chico mirando atrás Abigail guarda silencio y voltea a la ventana

–El centro comercial cerca de la escuela ¿verdad?– comenta Chad tratando de aligerar la tensión sabe bien cuan problemáticas son las hermanas

–Sí– responde Sanban – ¿Dónde habías estado Uno?– pregunta sorpresivamente ignorando las reacciones de los demás

–Veras estuve en Londres por lo de la beca– responde él tranquilo –Pero ahora creo que me quedare aquí, ¿me extrañaste mucho?– agrega suavemente

–Sí mucho – responde Kuki – ¿Volverás a vivir aquí?– insiste en preguntar, Cree y Abigail la miran sorprendidas, Chad evita mirar a Nigel y se concentra en el camino

–Sí, eso me gustaría mucho– responde él mirándola

–Qué bueno– responde ella animada – ¡Ah!– dice sorprendida –Dame tu número y correo– continua

–Claro, también quisiera los tuyos– pide él sonriente, ambos intercambian números y datos mientras Abigail mira a Nigel intenta no compararlo, ni siquiera quiere recordarlo "Este es Nigel Uno miembro de Nexus" se lo repite mentalmente tanto que ni se da cuenta que han llegado a la escuela, Cree baja molesta y mira a Chad con disgusto

–Llévalas al centro comercial ¿No?– dice suplicante aun cuando su mirada no cambia

–Tengo practica también– se excusa él sin apartar la mirada

–Vamos Chad, por favor– pide Nigel sonriente –Yo le digo al entrenador– agrega

–De acuerdo– responde Chad al fin evitando mirarlo

–Gracias Chad– exclama Kuki y se despide de los otros dos, Abigail va callada mientras la menor trata de iniciar una plática con el rubio que no tiene ganas de hablar ahora.

Cuando Chad vuelve a la escuela la práctica aún no empieza, Cree esta con las animadoras principales ensayando y algunos de sus compañeros babean por ellas, el rubio sabe que algunas chicas le gustan pero con solo pensar que son ayudantes de la morena pierde interés, camina por el campo con su uniforme de practica puesto buscando a Nigel, pronto lo divisa hablando con Collin aun así va a ellos muy tranquilo

–Hey– los saluda al acercarse, Nigel lo voltea a ver y le sonríe pero Collin se voltea casi molesto –Y el entrenador– le pregunta al molesto pelinegro

–Aún no viene ¿porque no los diriges hoy? en lo que él llega– lo anima Nigel

– ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?– pregunta Collin algo emocionado, el chico de lentes obscuros ríe leve y niega con la cabeza

–Tengo otras prioridades– dice señalando a las porristas pero en eso suena su teléfono, Disculpen– dice muy serio y se aleja para contestar

– ¿No eres muy obvio?– le pregunta el rubio a Collin

–Aún no me pide que me aleje así que creo que le gusta mi atención– responde tranquilo removiendo su cabello negro, sin intentar molestarlo –Creo que cada día le agrado más– dice sonriente

– ¿En serio?– pregunta Chad incrédulo casi sarcástico

–Ayer hablamos mucho– agrega el chico ruborizándose al rubio no le agrada nada incluso frunce el ceño

–Vamos a practicar– dice indiferente dándose vuelta

– ¿Pero y Nigel?– pregunta el pelinegro

–Estará ocupado– concluye Chad.

El sonido de la podadora de su padre la despierta y el dolor del cuerpo le impide volverse a dormir, se remueve en su cama aun con dolor para salir igual no deja de pensar en el asno que tiene la culpa de todo, se acomoda un poco mirando sus heridas no son graves ni muchas solo que ahora todo duele más, antes cualquier batalla incluso la más difícil no dejaba más que moretones ahora ese tipo la lanzo tres metros y tras chocar con sus amigos le duele todo, al menos nadie se rompió nada aun así tuvo que pasar de varias misiones, Patton estaba furioso, ellos debían ir a la fiesta de Steve para descubrir cualquier cosa que planearan pero como pudo logro arreglarse para bajar a desayunar, no fue varios días a la escuela y su madre casi la mete en un internado porque ella le conto que fue practicando para entrar al equipo de atletismo, cierra su cuarto con cuidado y va bajando cuando su celular suena

–Hola– responde tranquila

–Rachel, vi a Cinco y Tres en el Centro comercial ¿qué hago? ¿Las contacto?– pregunta Fanny desesperada y Rachel se sienta en la escalera

–Espera, el informe aún no está comprobado– responde ella preocupada

–Lo sé pero no habrá otro momento mejor– dice la pelirroja tratando de bajar la voz

–De acuerdo tráelas a mi casa aquí es seguro– contesta la mayor colgando y esperando lo mejor.

Abigail y Kuki caminan viendo aparadores van lento en especial porque la morena no presta mucha atención, Kuki mira un collar diciendo como le gustaría que Wally se lo regale y demás cosas cuando una chica pelirroja se para junto a ellas

–Es hermoso verdad– dice animada, ambas chicas la miran sorprendidas

–Fanny– exclama Kuki asombrada

–Shhh, no grites– responde la chica intentando susurrar

– ¿Qué quieres?– pregunta agresiva Abigail

–Mi capitana les quiere hablar– responde la risada pelirroja irritada por su actitud

– ¿Para qué?– pregunta reacia la morena

–Escucha Cinco– dice molesta la rizada pelirroja –Patton descubrió algo y a su grupo puede interesarles, ve a casa de Rachel si te interesa– molesta se aleja de ellas rápidamente, ambas se miran

–Yo iré– responde Cinco –tu ve a avisarle a los demás, me comunicare si algo pasa–

Kuki asiente – ¿Le digo también a Maurice?– pregunta

–No, aún no– responde Cinco despidiéndose, Kuki mira un poco más el collar y decide contactar con Dos y Cuatro.

Abigail alcanzo a Fanny y ahora camina detrás de ella sin hablar, ambas saben a dónde van pero Fanny mensajea sin parar mientras Abigail enciende su juego

–Es más adelante– dice Fanny volteando ligeramente

–Lo sé– responde Abigail secamente, la rizada pelirroja se molesta y aumenta el paso sabe perfectamente que la situación entre ambos grupos es tensa pero le irrita la actitud de la chica en especial cuando su capitana está tomando tantas atenciones, llegan a la casa, Fanny toca el timbre se escucha como vienen lentamente, la puerta se abre siendo 363 que mira con disgusto a Abigail

–Pasen– dice secamente dejándolas entrar

–¿Quieren tomar algo?– pregunta Rachel acercándose desde la sala

–No he venido a jugar al té, dime que quieres– responde molesta Abigail

–Oye– se quejan Fanny y 363 pero Rachel les pide bajar la voz en un movimiento

–Abigail sé que somos de dos bandos diferentes pero nuestro fin es el mismo ¿no?– la rubia es muy seria, la morena guarda silencio pero su actitud aún es áspera

– ¿Y bien?– pregunta la morena impaciente, Rachel le hace una seña a su hermano para que salga

–Ambas sabemos que aún no eres muy cercana a Cree pero supongo que hasta tú lo habrás oído, ellos tienen a un nuevo miembro– explica Rachel tratando de permanecer tranquila

–Ese imbécil ataco la casa del sector V– grita Fanny molesta pero Rachel aclara su garganta como señal

–Es una persona peligrosa– explica la rubia – Incluso cuando algunas casas cercanas acudieron para ayudar logro conseguir– hace una pausa y mira a Abigail dudando –Sacaron archivos importantes y al parecer ese día también atacaron la base lunar– espera una respuesta de la morena

–Seguro son los mismos– responde Abigail –sus trajes son diferentes es todo, el equipo de Cree ha tenido muchos fallos estarán yendo más en serio– agrega tensa, Rachel asiente

– ¿Fuiste a la fiesta ayer?– pregunta la rubia y el cambio de la expresión de Abigail es claro –Entonces lo sabes ¿verdad?– Rachel parece dudar sobre cómo tomar el tema

–Nigel Uno volvió ¿es de tu equipo?– pregunta Fanny directa

–Ese no es Uno– grita Cinco molesta casi harta

– ¿Esta con tu hermana?– insiste la rizada pelirroja

–No lo sé pero no es Uno– responde Cinco dispuesta a irse

– ¿Sabes que casi mata al líder del sector V?– exclama Fanny mucho más agresiva

– ¿Qué?– Abigail esta impactada

–Basta– exclama Rachel separando a ambas –Ataco al sector V, aventó a su líder por la ventana y tuvimos que ayudar–

–Imposible– dice incrédula Cinco alejándose de ellas

–Me reconoció y ni siquiera eso le importo, peleo contra nosotros también– agrega la rubia casi tan incrédula como Cinco

–No, no es él– dice Cinco asustada

–Escucha ninguno de nosotros fue a la fiesta todos nos conocen pero logramos captar algunas imágenes y parece que– Rachel hace una pausa casi tragándose sus sentimientos –Este chico es parte de los mandos superiores, sé que no debemos pero creo que estaría bien trabajar juntos, te lo digo a ti porque eres la más cercana al tema y tal vez te interese– se ve preocupada y casi nerviosa mientras lo explica

Abigail se lo piensa –Tengo superiores– responde seria –Hablare con ellos– trata de salir pero Rachel la detiene

–No, no entiendes seguro ellos ya lo saben él ha ido por toda la ciudad como si nada, si tus superiores no te lo han dicho será porque creen que estarás comprometida emocionalmente o peor aún cuentan con que hagas algo– le dice la rubia seria, se ve muy consternada y su mano tiembla aun sujetando a Cinco del brazo

– ¿Y qué propones?– dice Cinco más calmada

– Creo que debemos confrontarlo directamente– responde Rachel soltándola al ver su cambio de actitud

– ¿Solo eso?– exclama molesta Cinco –Vamos, ¿crees que iremos y solo nos dirá la verdad?– agrega aumentando su disgusto

– ¿Tú sabes a dónde fue? ¿Y lo ocultaste?– pregunta Rachel haciéndola reaccionar –Nunca supimos ¿por qué desapareció? en la computadora solo salía que tenía asignada una misión que nunca autorice entonces ¿a dónde fue? porque nunca fue destituido–

– ¿De qué hablas?– pregunta Cinco evitando su mirada al retroceder

–Mientras fui líder supremo no ordene su destitución era innecesario aún no tenía trece pero tú nunca la ordenaste– La rubia avanza al decirlo mientras la menor intenta negarlo

–Vi los archivos– exclama Fanny molesta al lado de su líder

–Ni tú, ni él siguiente líder supremo lo ordenaron, incluso nosotros fuimos perseguidos largo tiempo– agrega un poco triste la mayor de las tres

–Él es menor que yo unos meses cuando salí de KND no podía dar tal orden– Cinco responde negando, se excusa pero Rachel mira a Fanny obvio ninguna se lo cree igual no tiene sentido discutirlo ahora

–Dame tu número, intentemos tenderle una trampa– pide la rubia al apoyar su mano en el hombro de Cinco

–Imposible– responde la menor segura –si te reconoció sería raro que aparezca tu número entre mis mensajes–

–Tengo varias personas en mi equipo Cinco– sonríe la mayor, Fanny se siente orgullosa al asentir –Son de confianza– agrega la rubia intentando convencerla, Cinco lo duda pero pronto saca su teléfono tras varios segundos les da su número

– ¿Grabas nuestra plática?– pregunta Rachel guardando los datos

–Claro– responde Cinco mirando a la mayor sonreír, no sabe si es bueno aunque la chica no habla más del tema

–Las fotos– le pide la rubia a Fanny que sube y baja rápido del cuarto de la chica, trae un sobre que extiende a Cinco

–Analízalas si ves algo raro avísanos– le dice Rachel algo apenada

–No pudimos obtener un vídeo– comenta Cinco mirando largo rato el sobre buscando un rastreador, la mayor ríe bajo y la rizada pelirroja solo se irrita –De acuerdo– asegura Cinco medio convencida de la seguridad del sobre

–Entonces yo te hablo– se despide la morena acercándose a la salida Rachel la acompaña llegando con ella a la puerta, mira un poco atrás asegurándose que Fanny no las siguió y le susurra a Cinco –Yo tampoco creo que sea Nigel–.

Notas del autor: Definitivamente se me complica escribir ¿Es complicado de entender? GRACIAS POR LEERLO, Gracias Alphabetical sin tu ayuda imposible.


	8. Frcciones

8\. – Fricciones

Resumen: Las diferentes fricciones han comenzado a aparecer en los grupos, todo causado por un chico, Nigel Uno y su repentina aparición.

Cree dirige los ejercicios de agrupación y debería estar enfocada en eso pero constantemente vigila a Nigel sentado en las gradas, hoy las porristas de apoyo tienen día libre por haber asistido el día anterior al juego por eso puede ir Kuki de paseo, pero algunas han llegado igual y mientras unas practican otras permanecen en las gradas no es eso lo que le preocupa a Cree sino que tal vez su hermana y Kuki aparezcan, el menor habla por teléfono y algunas chicas le sonríen, claro desde que medio mundo lo vio hablar con El Steve deben de pensar que tiene alto rango, hoy en la noche es su anuncio, ella está preocupada por lo que vuelve a ver a Nigel, él se despide en silencio pero ella deja su puesto yendo directamente a hablarle

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunta Cree sorprendida

–Padre quiere que vaya– responde él serio despidiéndose a distancia de Chad –Nos vemos en la noche– le comenta más animado a la morena

–Claro– confirma ella viendo cómo se va pero las quejas de su equipo la hacen volver

–Vamos– gritan las chicas molestándola amistosamente, Chad escucha el alboroto y espera poder mantener a su equipo concentrado lanza el balón para seguir con la jugada pero la mayoría corre sin sentido

–Cinco minutos– dice tras ver caer el balón y un par de chicos golpearse.

Abigail camina a casa de Dos preocupada por Nigel, sí es él significa que dejo GKND y se ha vuelto villano pero si es alguien más que ha tomado su lugar entonces deben desenmascararlo lo antes posible, va muy concentrada en eso cuando ve a Dos frente su casa pero ella pasa como si no lo conociera, él baja la cabeza entrando a su casa y ella da la vuelta en la esquina cruzando entre la cerca de árboles para llegar a la puerta secreta pone su clave de seguridad y entra rápido

–Dos– grita agitada al entrar buscándolo –tengo unas fotos para que revises– agrega pero el chico apenas si se acerca

– Pásamelas– dice Dos poco efusivo

– ¿Qué te pasa?– le pregunta ella

–Al menos pudiste saludarme– responde él –Se supone que me recuerdas– agrega tomando el sobre de manos de ella

–Pero se supone que tú a mí no– aclara ella caminando a la computadora

–Aun así– agrega el chico

– ¿Dónde están los demás?– pregunta ella intentando cambiar de tema, él nota la idea y deja el tema

–Cuatro y Tres fueron por helados, Tommy está arriba– dice volviendo a su nueva tarea

– ¿Tommy? ¿Por qué preguntaría por él?– dice ella extrañada

– ¿Porque es mi hermano?– pregunta él – ¿Porque nos ayuda a veces?– agrega ligeramente molesto

–Vaya hoy estas quisquilloso– responde ella volteando a verlo –Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?– dice a modo de disculpa pero Dos no parece estar convencido

–Si es él ¿qué harás?– pregunta viendo su monitor al ingresar los datos

– Detenerlo– contesta ella parándose junto a él viendo lo que hace

– ¿Cómo?– insiste él sin mirarla atento a su trabajo

–Destituyéndolo– Asegura Cinco segura

–Pero si no te permitieron hacerlo con tu hermana– le recuerda él mirándola entre pidiendo permiso para pasar como para ver su reacción, ella se mueve a un lado y él camina al escáner a introducir las fotos una por una

–Él es más peligroso, lo haré aun sin su permiso– aun cuando intenta ser firme termina lagrimeando, Dos la ve de reojo y no sabe cómo se siente aun así va a ella y la abraza, eso la reconforta y corresponde el abrazo

–Guácala– grita Cuatro al verlos, ellos se separan

–Oh, lo siento no tocamos– dice Tres apenada bajando tras el rubio pero ellos fingen normalidad

–No te preocupes– dice Cinco ayudándole a la chica con los cuatro helados que lleva pero ella solo le entrega dos

–Explosión de mango es para Dos– dice Tres caminando hasta donde esta Cuatro, ella se sienta en el enorme sillón pero él va junto a Dos para verlo trabajar

– ¿Qué haces?– pregunta el rubio comiendo su helado

–Realmente solo escaneo las imágenes, no sé qué buscamos– responde Dos tomando el helado que Cinco le da

–Queremos saber si ese Nigel es real, así que hay que compararlo con la base de datos– responde la morena apenas comiendo su paleta

– ¿Pero cómo? las fotos que tenemos son de cuando éramos chicos– pregunta Cuatro claramente menos afectado por el tema

–Pues eso si esta difícil– responde Dos mirando a Cinco, ella parece entender el dilema pero no expresa ninguna idea

–Hoy es la junta del Teen Ninjas – dice Tres mirando a Cuatro – ¿Vendrás?– le pregunta desanimada

–Ya te dije que no– responde él molesto –Vamos, Cinco estará contigo– agrega menos agresivo

–No es lo mismo– exclama Tres abrazándolo teniendo sus manos desocupadas tras devorar sus helados, Cinco mira al castaño consternada

–No te preocupes, instale varias cámaras y transmisores en el gimnasio lo que sea que digan lo grabaremos– expresa Dos sonriéndole confiado

–Lo sé, confió en ti– le sonríe la morena poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico que se ruboriza al instante

– ¿Y qué te dijo Rachel?– pregunta Tres abrazando a Cuatro, ahora son casi igual de altos y él acepta más las expresiones de afecto, los chicos miran interesados a Cinco que dudando un poco se decide a contarles lo que paso.

Nigel espera junto al gimnasio de la escuela que también usaran hoy por la tarde para la junta, él sabe que la idea es ridícula pero ellos acostumbran hacerlas ahí, mira como los chicos alistan los preparativos medio nerviosos, hoy no vendrá El Steve ni ningún otro líder solo los jefes de esta sección, Chad y Cree solían ser de ellos pero a partir de hoy trabajaran por su puerta, Padre espera un gran desempeño de ambos a diferencia de Nigel que solo desea cumplir su misión, las puertas están abiertas, algunos profesores pasan por ahí y aunque ninguno asistirá aún siguen en sus labores de dirigir los clubs, un chico rubio se le aproxima al menor y le habla

–Tú eres de los nuevos ¿verdad?– le pregunta tímidamente

–Sí, dime necesitas algo– Asiente Nigel con una hermosa sonrisa

– ¿Son ciertos los rumores?– continua preguntado el rubio más confiado

– ¿Rumores?– cuestiona el chico de lentes sorprendido.

Los adolescentes han empezado a llegar desde las 5 formando grupos, solo los mejores y más populares estarán ahí, Abigail entra con Kuki que porta su uniforme de porrista con su cabello en coleta mientras la mayor revisa a su alrededor buscando al resto de su equipo, las ve sentadas casi al centro Kuki la acompaña pues aunque es porrista suelen trabajar juntas la mayoría de las veces, se sientan junto a las chicas y comienzan una falsa platica, la menor se ve tranquila mientras habla con ellas sin parar, Abigail enciende su celular abre un juego especialmente diseñado por Dos para pasar códigos de información, Hoagie está sentado descifrando el mensaje frente a su computadora igual sigue grabando el audio y vídeo del lugar gracias a las cámaras que instalo en el último baile, Cuatro no está muy lejos jugando un videojuego con la música a todo volumen de espaldas a los monitores de Dos y el Tommy mira vídeos en su teléfono sentado en el sofá, permanecen callados porque aun cuando están en el sótano de Dos su madre podría volver en cualquier minuto. Pasan los minutos y los chicos comienzan a impacientarse el murmullo de inquietud resuena por el gimnasio, un chico rubio llega al frente

–Guarden silencio, ok– pide el chico al llegar al frente –Los líderes de sección van a hablar, ok– agrega mientras todos parecen poner atención, Cree viene al frente riendo levemente tras ella Chad medio molesto, también vienen los capitanes de los clubs deportivos y uno que otro popular todos son del mismo curso, Cree comienza

–Como todos saben soy Capitana de Nexus la fuerza élite de los adolescentes pero de hoy en adelante Nexus trabaja directamente con Padre y nos ha permitido seleccionar miembros nuevos así que hoy es su oportunidad de ascender a lo grande– explica orgullosa pero los chicos no paren emocionados sino confundidos, ella le sonríe a Abigail

–Como saben ser directos a Padre ofrece beneficios– agrega Cree pero el ánimo de su audiencia no mejora

–Lo mejor de esto es que habrá dos divisiones y una ira a Francia la semana siguiente– interviene Chad animadamente sorprendiendo a la morena –Seria genial si algunos de ustedes vinieran– agrega el rubio totalmente en su pose y algunas chicas parecen emocionarse

–Estaremos toda la semana buscando buenos candidatos– sonríe Cree pero los más jóvenes no se ven muy convencidos

–Da igual– exclama Nigel saliendo de entre el grupo de Nexus –He oído que hay rumores entre ustedes y me gustaría aclararlos– los chicos parecen prestarle atención

–Oh, el vice capitán de Nexus– dice el chico rubio que intenta presentarlo –Nigel Uno llego esta semana– continua tranquilamente

La audiencia está impactada pero Abigail siente que se desmaya, Hoagie aprieta la mandíbula –aún hay esperanza–murmura tenso, Wally mira de reojo bajándole a su música aunque sigue de espaldas al monitor y Kuki grita un una pequeña porra animada

–Vaya ovación gracias Sanban– dice Nigel al notar el silencio de los demás, ella lo saluda animada pero llorosa

–Padre me ha enviado a ayudarles aun así parece correr el rumor de que sería capitán o algo– el chico de lentes mira a la audiencia que le presta atención entre leves murmuros

–La verdad es que Chad será el nuevo capitán de la división A de Nexus– sonríe llamando mucho la atención de los chicos que los miran atentos, Cree está sorprendida

–Así que ¿qué tal unas porras para nuestro nuevo capitán?– dice Nigel animando al público, las porristas se miran sin saber qué hacer pero Kuki rápido comienza con la suya brincando alegremente con sus pompones entonces las demás deciden seguirla, Cree está en shock y Chad solo avanza al frente sonriente y seguro

–Serás un gran capitán Chad– Nigel palmea el hombro del mayor

–Gracias– musita Dickson avergonzado avanzando al frente

–Me lanzaste una bomba chicle ¿crees que lo olvido Numero Uno?, no hay forma que te crea que eres de los nuestros–grita Axel del equipo de baloncesto entre la multitud

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Chad sorprendido pero Nigel sigue caminando hacia Cree ignorando al tipo

–Maldito mentiroso– agrega Axel lanzándose contra el menor para golpearlo pero el chico lo detiene con una patada, el basquetbolista se mantiene de pie y cada golpe que intenta darle es esquivado hábilmente por el de lentes obscuros

–Espera, basta– intenta calmar Chad a Axel, como amigos pero a él no le importa solo continua tratando de golpear al menor

–Deja que lo golpe– gritan algunos del público comenzando a arremolinarse para ayudar al basquetbolista, Cree mira todo sin hacer nada

–Como si alguien creyera que traiciono al KND– grita alguien entre la audiencia pero Nigel se ríe de la forma de pelear del mayor que no logra atinarle un golpe mientras Uno le ha dado varios, Axel comienza a verse cansado, poco a poco algunos cargan sus armas de M.O.O.S.E para dispararle al menor, en todo ese alboroto Abigail no sabe qué hacer aun cuando quiere intervenir, Kuki corre entre los chicos para ayudar pero del fondo sale un disparo C.O.O.L directo a Nigel que patea enfrente él a Axel, el mayor queda parcialmente congelado

–Basta– grita Cree detrás del sonriente Nigel –Padre lo ha enviado– exclama firmemente, todos se quedan callados y poco a poco van retrocediendo, Kuki queda casi al frente mientras los demás vuelven a sus lugares

–Además les diré esto muy claro, Nigel Uno no es para nada él que creían conocer– agrega Cree esperando que todos se reacomoden, Axel permanece fijado al piso y molesto mientras el menor solo observa como habla la morena

– ¿Qué significa eso?– pregunta Kuki confundida

– Brain wash, linda– sonríe Cree al mirar a Chad en complicidad, él evita la mirada incómodo y los demás se miran impactados

–Cuando lo dices así suena muy turbio– Interviene Nigel acercándose a ella –Digamos que Nigel Uno está mejorado– concluye él sonriente

–Entonces ¿el KND?– Pregunta preocupada la pequeña porrista

–El KND nos ha estorbado demasiado, ya es tiempo que los golpee un poco la realidad ¿No creen?– pregunta el chico de lentes al público sonriendo increíblemente seguro, algunas chicas sonríen en apoyo

–Fin al KND– Grita Collin emocionado detrás de él una y otra vez, Cree luce animada al seguirle en coro junto con su equipo y el público que está entusiasmado, Chad avanza junto a ellos para sujetar del hombro a Nigel que apenas si lo mira antes de buscar con la mirada a Abigail, ella lagrimea junto a Kuki que se aferra al único pompón que trae, ninguno de los cuatro apoya el coro del grupo.

Al terminar las presentaciones y pormenores Cree recorre el gimnasio escolar, los chicos que permanecen tras la junta son aquellos que están interesados en unirse a Nexus ella misma busca analizar a los futuros miembros, pronto divisa a Nigel disgustándose al verlo rodeado de ansiosas chicas que preguntan demasiado interesadas en especial porque él responde animado, va directo hacia ellos notando que Chad también está ahí, coqueteando con ellas

–Vaya se toman muy en serio esto– dice sarcástica la morena, las chicas se sorprenden retrocediendo pero el menor sigue tranquilo

–Claro capitana, apoyo a Chad– aclara Nigel sonriente –Parece ser que hay muchos interesados– agrega mirando alrededor

–Eso veo– Cree mira a las chicas, ellas parecen tensarse

–Parece que tu hermana tampoco se fue– Continua el inglés

–No puedo creerlo– voltea Cree impactada de verla a la menor sentada en las tribunas

–Qué raro pensé que esperaba unirse a Maurice– dice una chica castaña a la que Cree voltea a ver con mirada asesina, la castaña solo se disculpa y se aparta de su camino

–Ahora vuelvo– amenaza la morena y va a ver a su hermana, Chad casi ríe atento a Nigel que le devuelve la sonrisa

– ¿Y qué sabes hacer?– pregunta el menor a una chica siguiendo la entrevista.

–Hey ¿me esperas?– pregunta Cree a su hermanita al llegar frente a ella

–No realmente– dice tranquila la menor

–Tu amiga se fue– comenta la mayor al sentarse a su lado

–Sí, su novio la espera– responde Abby sin mirarla

– ¿Quieres unírtenos Abby? – Cree sigue atenta a Nigel al decirlo, él y Chad intentan ser profesionales con las coquetas chicas

–Claro– responde la menor mirándola voltear desconcertada

–Tendrías que estar bajo las órdenes de Chad otra vez– Trata de recordarle lo molesto que sería

–Lo sé, solo que como dices ustedes se divierten más ¿no? Además trabaríamos directamente con Padre– le responde la menor

–Claro– asiente Cree incomoda

–Además seguro puedo pasarme a tu división ¿verdad?– dice Abby levantándose yendo a hablar con el rubio, la mayor no tiene tiempo de contestar solo la ve caminar hacia ellos, reaccionando se levanta para alcanzarla

– ¿Exactamente que buscan?– pregunta Abigail al llegar junto ellos, las chicas la ven casi molestas

–Abigail ¿en serio quieres seguir mis órdenes?– pregunta Chad en burla pues las ultimas misiones juntos pelearon todo el rato

–Claro que no– responde la menor –Serán las ordenes de Padre ¿no es cierto?– dice lo último mirando a Nigel

–Claro– responde Cree tras ella –Que te parece si te sedo a uno de los míos por mi hermana, me sería útil en mi equipo– agrega la mayor sonriente

–Claro ¿qué tal Nigel?– propone Chad sin pensarlo levantándose para pasar el brazo amistosamente sobre los hombros del menor, Cree pega un brinco obvio para todos y alzando una ceja medio sonríe molesta

–Qué tal Collin– contesta la morena tratando de mantener su pose, el rubio finge pensarlo pero no suelta al menor que sigue entre Cree y él, con su lucha de miradas se siente la tención

–Seria más útil para ti James, es pura fuerza física y ninguno de primero tendrá tal potencia– explica Nigel más para el rubio

–Además, Padre lo dejo a mi cuidado – interviene Cree a su cercanía quitándole al rubio de encima –Que tal Chad soy generosa o ¿qué?–agrega soberbia, Chad acepta sin muchas ganas

–Pues solo faltan 10– exclama Nigel en referencia a los puestos del nuevo equipo sin prestarles mucho interés

–Aun así me gustaría tener algunas chicas en mi equipo– Chad mira a las que aún quedan en el lugar, tal vez es parte de su pose pero sonríe animado a las chicas junto de él

–Deben ser muy fuertes– trata de molestarlas la morena

–Con que sean ágiles y astutas basta– Sonríe el de lentes obscuros revisando sus notas, ellas parecen emocionarse por sus palabras pero Cree no, Abby mira todo esperando que alguno aclare qué tipo de misiones harán pero solo ve como su hermana es cada vez más celosa y a Chad intentando actuar serio.

Notas del autor: Tal vez estén apareciendo incongruencias pero espero resolverlas efectivamente, Cree actúa un poco posesiva pero no creo que sea desagradable aún, lo siento no he podido hondar en la relación de Kuki y Wally pero realmente no creo que haga falta en la serie fue la más desarrollada.


	9. Inconvenientes

9\. – Inconvenientes

Resumen: Abigail intenta acercarse más al nuevo Nigel pero no para de encontrar obstáculos Cree, Chad y Collin llevan entre ellos un constante pleito, las inseguridades de Hoagie crecen.

Nigel va de un lado a otro viendo a los candidatos

–Debe ser difícil– le dice sonriente Abigail recién puede alcanzarlo para caminar a su lado

–Sera rápido, una vez escogidos los candidatos los pondremos a prueba un par de días– responde él calmado volteando a verla

–No, me refiero a salir con Cree– dice ella sin perder el paso

–Oh, ya veo– se detiene el menor frente a ella –Sé que tu hermana es mayor pero no intento molestarla, de chicos éramos buenos amigos– es sincero pero ella lo mira molesta

– ¿De Chicos?– pregunta Abigail sería

–Sí, tal vez no lo recuerdas pera entonces éramos KND– Nigel lo dice en voz baja en confidencia con ella, Abigail está sin palabras aunque él sigue su camino, ella se queda atrás tratando de no gritarle lo que piensa, su mente es un desorden con más emociones que lógica pero tan pronto consigue centrarse intenta alcanzarlo

–Creo que es suficiente por hoy– exclama Cree en voz alta llamando la atención de todos –en la semana estaremos revisando si sus habilidades son las que necesitamos– agrega alcanzando a Nigel, pronto el equipo comienza a juntarse los demás chicos lucen animados al comenzar a salir del gimnasio escolar, los capitanes de equipos deportivos se despiden mientras Cree habla con su novio con desinterés al resto, Abigail se acerca a ambos

– ¿Nos vamos ya?– pregunta Chad que viene de despedirse de algunos capitanes

–Sí, claro–ríe Cree sin mirarlo aunque por la mirada del rubio le hablaba más al menor – ¿Vienes Abby?– le extiende su mano a su hermanita

– Sí, claro– responde la menor al tomarla, la mayor abraza cariñosamente a su hermanita despidiéndose de su equipo saliendo del Gimnasio

– ¿Te llevo Nigel?– Collin corre hacia ellos, muy amable –Iremos al Johnny's a comer algo– agrega sonriente, los mayores hacen una mueca de disgusto pero el chico de lentes obscuros sonríe

–Lo siento iré a ver a Padre– contesta Nigel tranquilo

–¿Eh?– Abigail y Chad exclaman sorprendidos cuando el auto de Padre viene acercándose por la avenida, se detiene estrepitosamente frente la entrada abriendo la puerta trasera, la ventanilla del conductor baja con Jenkins detrás esperando que Uno entre

– Hola abuelo– saluda Collin al mayordomo, siendo su verdadero abuelo, trata de ser respetuoso pero la única respuesta del hombre es volver a subir la ventanilla

–Nos vemos mañana– se despide el menor de Cree dándole un suave beso en los labios, Chad incomodo desvía la mirada pero el pelinegro chasquea la lengua, rápidamente se despide de los demás al subir en el coche que rápidamente da la vuelta para salir de ahí, Collin se despide claramente molesto al irse con sus amigos, el rubio va por el auto de su padre para llevar a las hermanas.

El camino es pesado ambas han ido calladas y esa tensión le molesta a Chad, el mismo no quiere comenzar una plática por las repercusiones que causaría, divisa la calle de ambas y se alegra, Abby va en el asiento trasero jugando con su celular

–Qué bueno que le pediste a Padre ser capitán, Chad– comenta Cree con falsa tranquilidad sentada al frente mirando por la ventana con los audífonos puestos, Chad se estaciona frente la casa de ellas

–Ya están en casa, buenas noches Abigail– exclama él mirando a ambas

–Gracias– responde la menor al salir y despedirse

– ¿Y bien?– pregunta Cree molesta al ver que Abby ha entrado a casa

–Dios Cree que horrenda personalidad– sonríe el rubio volteando a verla más seguro – ¿acaso soy como tú? pidiendo las cosas– ella luce indignada y a punto de estallar

–No muñeca, Padre me lo ha dado por mérito propio y antes de que estalles deberías apreciar que después de tantos errores aun eres capitana– él es excesivamente confiado pero eso a Cree no le importa le suelta una bofetada que él detiene antes que lo golpee

–Se más madura ¿quieres?– Chad sujeta firmemente su mano igual ella trata de soltarse pero él no lo permite

–Voy a acabar contigo Chad– amenaza molesta la morena y él la suelta bruscamente

–Vamos Cree somos del mismo equipo, supéralo– responde el rubio irritado –Tu equipo se volteara en tu contra si sigues así– agrega más repuesto

– ¿Mi equipo? ¿En serio crees que me traicionaran? nunca– responde ella soberbia saliendo del auto y sin mirar atrás entra a su casa, Chad permanece unos segundos pensando si realmente quiere tambalear a Cree.

El sonido de vacío resuena en la cabeza de Abigail sabe que en un par de horas deberá ir a hablar con sus superiores pero realmente no quiere, escucha a Cree entrar y subir a su cuarto, es muy ruidosa incluso al azotar la puerta de su cuarto sabe que Chad la ha enfadado, suspira cansada y harta está a punto de desertar de todo pero con esa idea sale en busca de su mejor amiga, no avisa a nadie solo sale, aún no es tan noche y realmente está angustiada camina tranquila por el vecindario cuando lo ve, Nigel está parado a dos casas de la casa de los Sanban

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– le pregunta Abigail notándose a sí misma agresiva, él voltea lento pero no luce sorprendido

–Quería hablar con Kuki pero esta– Nigel hace una pausa –tal vez otro día– responde con tenue voz mientras camina hacia ella pero solo pasa a su lado "tal vez debería dejarlo ir" piensa ella

– ¿Esta con su novio?– pregunta altiva al decidir seguirlo, él no se detiene sigue avanzando

–No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos Abigail– le responde sin voltear a verla pero tampoco acelera el paso, ella avanza bruscamente y toma su brazo

– ¿Estas huyendo?– pregunta soberbia, él para volteándola a ver fijamente sin jalar su brazo

–No, ¿y Tú?– el chico la encara, ella reacciona soltándolo

– ¿De qué hablas?– pregunta la morena molesta

–No viniste hasta aquí a hablar conmigo ¿verdad?– explica él, ella suspira relajándose

– Eso puede esperar– la morena permanece mirándolo –Y tú ¿qué viniste a hablar?– agrega ganando confianza

–De nada– responde él –Solo quería verla eso es todo– suena tranquilo al retomar su camino

– ¿Porque?– insiste Abigail siguiéndolo de nuevo

–Éramos amigos ¿es raro?– cuestiona el menor, ella niega con la cabeza

–Pero puede malinterpretarse– comenta la morena caminando cada vez más rápido

– ¿De qué hablas?– pregunta él aunque ella lo ha superado parándose frente a él –Oh, ya veo Cree te ha enviado– supone más tranquilo sonriendo – ¿Es tu primera misión?– pregunta

–Claro que no– se exaltada Abigail molesta –No me refiero a eso– casi grita

–Lo siento– se disculpa él esperando que la morena salga de su camino pero no se mueve

–Escucha ¿podemos hablar?– pregunta ella –Vamos a la base– agrega más sonriente

–Tengo cosas que hacer, Abigail– responde Nigel sin moverse

– ¿Cómo qué?– cuestiona la mayor mirándolo fijamente, es más alto que ella y con sus lentes obscuros es difícil saber que decidirá, él sonríe ampliamente pasando a su lado y pone su mano sobre el hombro de ella

–Tal vez mañana– dice sonriente mientras se aleja

–Espera, puedo ayudarte si quieres– insiste ella

– ¿Qué planeas?– se detiene él– ¿tratas de ganar puntos o algo?– duda

–Claro, realmente quiero estar en Nexus– ella se acerca y le parece excelente excusa

–Tu hermana es la líder, no hace falta– contesta él inmutable frente ella

–No la conoces es muy voluble– Abigail contesta muy segura

–Ya lo sé– afirma él sonriendo –Pues vamos entonces– agrega animado mientras avanza –Ustedes son muy diferentes– ríe levemente, para ella su risa suena muy real y es casi nostálgica mientras camina tras él pero conforme avanzan calle abajo logra ver a Hoagie acercándose yendo calle arriba, aun cuando no quiere encontrarlo ahora no puede cambiar de camino, avanza nerviosa hasta que él los ve venir de frente, el castaño se queda inmóvil mirando a Nigel acercarse sin perder de vista a Abigail que viene a su lado sin embargo ambos pasan cada uno de un lado, ninguno lo saluda de hecho Nigel ni lo mira se sigue ignorándolo completamente, el teléfono del inglés suena y lo contesta como si nada aun así Abigail mira al castaño de reojo avanzando con Nigel, ambos dan vuelta en la próxima esquina continuando su camino mientras Hoagie se queda en shock.

Ambos caminan un par de calles más con Nigel aún al teléfono, la plática no suena la gran cosa de hecho él se escucha demasiado desinteresado contestando

– ¿A dónde vamos?– le pregunta Abigail tan rápido como él cuelga, no quiere ser muy pesada pero realmente le interesa saber

–Al súper– responde sonriente

–Pero dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer– pregunta ella sorprendida

–Si veras mis padres no están así que debo hacer las compras yo– contesta él caminando

– ¿Tus padres no están?– pregunta ella confundida –Pero vi a tu madre ayer por la tarde– agrega muy segura

–Puede ser, salieron hoy muy temprano una prima tendrá su boda ¿sabes?– responde él viendo el estacionamiento del supermercado

–Oh, claro pero ¿por qué no fuiste tú?– pregunta la morena con más en confianza

–Pues por la junta de esta tarde, era esencial– contesta él sin dudarlo –Cree me quería ahí– le confía, entran al establecimiento y el chico toma una canasta mientras Abigail lo sigue incomoda, realmente quiere preguntarle muchas cosas pero ese no es el lugar pero…

–Pero es Padre quien te ordena todo ¿no es cierto?– pregunta la morena caminando detrás de él, entre los pasillos esquivando a las madres con carritos aun así él suele esperarla cuando la ve muy atascada

–Pues sí, él es el jefe– le contesta recién ella está cerca

– ¿Pero sobre lo que dijo Cree hoy?– pregunta ella mirándolo fijamente porque aun con los lentes cree poder saber si miente

Nigel toma una caja de cereal de los simios arcoíris poniéndola en su canasta y la voltea a ver –Veras Abigail no debería pero…–

–No puedo creerlo ¿qué hacen aquí?– grita Ethan sorprendido interrumpiéndolos muy risueño –Este no es sitio para una cita– agrega haciendo enojar a Abigail

–No es una cita– responde ella bruscamente aun cuando Nigel ríe – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?– pregunta molesta

–Es el súper de mi familia– dice el castaño obscuro casi indignado

–Oh, entiendo– responde ella apenada

–Aquí está lo encontré– grita Ethan y Abigail se alarma tomando su pose de defensa pero solo llegan Collin y Ron

–Vaya ¿en serio?– pregunta Ron sorprendido

–No deberías invitar a salir a dos hermanas Nigel es la regla– dice Collin sonriente

–Eres un acaparador– ríe Ethan pero ella se está hartando de oírlos

–No es así– responde Nigel –Ella pertenece a nuestro equipo ahora, solo intenta ayudarme– explica tranquilo volviendo a avanzar

–Si claro, como no– dicen los tres chicos al seguirlos

–Los vimos desde las cámaras– agrega Collin

–Sí, vaya que se ven lindos– comenta Ron ganándose una mirada mortal del pelinegro que va a su lado aunque acelera para emparejarse con Nigel

– ¿Iras solo hoy?– pregunta Collin animadamente dejando el tema anterior de lado, Abigail reacciona "vaya al fin" piensa prestando atención

–Iré con Chad– contesta Nigel tomando algunos productos

– ¿Qué?– exclama decepcionado el pelinegro pero los chicos ríen

–Si es una misión yo te ayudo– interviene Abigail más animada, Nigel la mira algo sorprendido en cambio los chicos repentinamente guardan silencio y Collin le da la peor mirada que ella ha visto

–De acuerdo– responde el chico de lentes obscuros acomodándoselos

– ¿Qué? No– grita furioso Collin pero al notar que medio lugar a volteado a verlo reacciona –¿Porque?– insiste más calmado, la pregunta suena lastimosa Ron y Ethan lo saben pero no hacen burlas al contrario, Ron finge volver a sus ocupaciones mientras Ethan aparenta revisar la fecha de caducidad de los lácteos

–Sera más fácil para ella entrar, mírala– el menor la señala denotando la clara diferencia de tamaños –Es pequeña que tu– agrega intentando convencerlo

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Collin escéptico

–Bueno luego los veo– dice Ron incómodo saliendo a su puesto de trabajo, el pelinegro sigue totalmente atento a la respuesta de Nigel, Ethan y Abigail intercambian una mirada incomodos

–Collin debo volver a mi lugar– dice Ethan tratando de llevárselo

–Nos vemos luego– responde él sin voltear a verlo continua frente a Uno

–Cuídate Ethan– sonríe el menor sin importarle el ánimo del molesto pelinegro intentando seguir con sus compras Abigail trata de seguirlo cuando su celular suena, el insistente mayor insiste en seguir a Uno

– ¿Hola?– ella contesta la llamada

– ¿Dónde estás? mamá te está buscando– pregunta Cree preocupada

–En casa de Kuki– Abby contesta tranquila como de costumbre

–No, no es cierto mamá acaba de hablarles– insiste la mayor mas intuitiva – ¿Dónde estás?–

Abigail lo piensa y no tiene sentido mentirle es decir sus amigos la han visto así que es medio honesta –Estoy en una misión con Nigel– susurra

– ¿Qué?– Grita estruendosa su hermana

–Dile a mama que estoy con Anna o alguien por favor– le suplica la menor aun con todo pero no está segura que tanto oyó Cree

– ¿Espera que?– interrumpe la mayor molesta –Yo no autorice nada– agrega antes de colgar, Abigail busca a Nigel con la vista pero no lo ve, recuerda a verlos visto entrar en un pasillo y va ahí, notando que no están camina un rato confundida vuelve a pasar por algunos pasillos

– ¿Abby?– pregunta un chico y ella voltea instintivamente

– Maurice– susurra incomoda "porque ahora" piensa preocupada mientras se le acerca

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunta él sujetando un par de productos

–Comprando– contesta ella sonriente pero incomoda, él ríe bajo

–Claro– se va acercando más hasta estar frente a ella –No has entregado tu reporte– susurra, ella mira a su alrededor consternada – ¿No deberías estar con tu equipo realizándolo?– él suena serio aunque sonríe

–Aún tengo tiempo– contesta Abigail fingiendo que su plática es común incluso ríe un poco

–Después hablamos– se despide él evitando llamar más la atención –Este no es el lugar– articula con los labios sin emitir sonido

–Sí, claro, llámame– ella busca sonar coqueta mientras se aleja dando vuelta en el pasillo reconociendo al chico de lentes obscuros reír con el pelinegro

–Era Maurice ¿cierto?– pregunta Collin – Los vimos hablando y no quisimos interrumpir– logra decir entre risas eso incomoda a Abigail que mira al otro chico

–Son amigos ¿verdad?– Uno trata de entender la situación, ella duda la respuesta

– Fueron novios pero Maurice se fue un tiempo ¿por eso terminaron no?– Collin sonríe al decirlo con cierto orgullo, la mira casi esperando que lo confirme

–No la molestes– interviene rápido Nigel restándole interés a la plática –Pagare esto– señala su canasta de compras –Espérenme fuera ¿de acuerdo?– dice al dirigirse a cajas

–También iré– afirma orgulloso Collin a la chica mientras salen

–Ah ¿sí?– contesta ella sin interés

–Maurice y tú hacen buena pareja– él continua incomodándola aún más, Abigail guarda silencio

–Sabes es genial que tu hermana se apoye en ti, por tus habilidades, he oído que eres muy rápida y lista, aunque es una lástima porque te arrastrara con ella– él habla y habla pero ella no dice nada ni siquiera está segura de oírlo solo mira a Nigel que está pagando pero actúa raro no sabría cómo describirlo pero nunca se imaginó verlo ser así

–Luce muy bien ¿verdad?– le susurra Collin sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella lo mira extrañada

– ¿Eh?– se extraña ella mirándolo desconcertada sin embargo el mayor sonríe

– ¿Ya están aquí?– pregunta Nigel llegando hasta ellos

– ¿Quién?– cuestiona Abigail aun desubicada

–Chad y Cree– contesta el menor con obviedad

– ¿Cómo?– lo sigue Collin conforme salen los tres

–Cree me acaba de hablar estaba muy interesada y he pensado que estaría bien– Nigel responde muy tranquilo buscándolos el estacionamiento –Ahí están– dice al divisarlos saludándolos, Abigail puede notar la molestia del mayor que murmura algo que incluso siendo la más cercana no puede oír, mucho menos el otro que ha salido corriendo hacia los recién llegados, Collin y ella van hacia ellos lentamente.

Notas del autor: El caos esta por desatarse y Cinco parece dudar, solo enredo más la historia ¿Pero tendrá utilidad? GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO.


	10. Frustración

10\. –Frustración

Resumen: Cinco se encuentra en una situación donde no puede hacer lo correcto mientras Rachel se encuentra cara a cara con su enemigo.

Collin va caminando desganado mientras Abigail planea más o menos que le dirá a su hermana cuando llegan al auto, ellos ya están acomodados en sus asientos solo esperándolos, las hermanas van atrás junto con el molesto pelinegro

–Qué bueno que decidiste unírtenos Cree– dice el chico con falsa cortesía

–No dejaría sola a mi Abby con tres chicos ¿verdad?– responde ella claramente molesta

– ¿Celosa?– bromea Nigel, Chad arranca rápidamente saliendo del estacionamiento

–Claro– Cree ríe extendiéndole la mano al menor que aún sentado al frente junto Chad la toma, ambos ríen bobamente y los demás se voltean con desagrado, el rubio acelera dando una vuelta algo brusca forzándolos a soltarse

–Genial– le alaba Collin –Conduces como profesional– agrega emocionado

–Los profesionales tienen cuidado– exclama Cree exasperada, Nigel escribe animado por celular y Cree recibe un mensaje

El camino es incómodo para Abigail, los chicos prácticamente solo hablan de jugadas de americano y Cree textea con Nigel que constantemente hace a ambos reír, de fondo suena sin parar el último álbum de El Steve aunque tras largo rato al fin se detienen en un pequeño vecindario suburbano, a la menor le gustaría preguntar muchas cosas pero no quiere parecer novata

–Muy bien, vamos– ordena Cree más para su novio

–Lo siento pero Chad y Yo iremos por él frente ustedes que son las ágiles vayan por detrás, Collin entrara si lo considero necesario– explica el menor muy seguro y serio, el rubio asiente al parecer de acuerdo con la situación

–Espera ¿qué?– se molesta la morena

–Lo siento pero esta es originalmente mi misión– el inglés no cede ni cambia su estricta expresión, Cree parece querer refutar sin embargo desvía la mirada

– ¿Qué haremos?– pregunta Abigail fingiendo no notarlo

–Solo entren y destruyan lo que quieran– responde Nigel sonriente

– ¿Y si hay alguien?– cuestiona Chad ganándose unas miradas extrañas de los adolecentes

–Solo háganlo a un lado– contesta el menor colocándose sus guantes eléctricos para salir del auto Cree también sale seguida por su hermanita que aún no recibe tal uniforme aun así activa su B.R.A sintiéndose un poco ridícula junto a ellos, Collin baja alistando su propio traje mientras el rubio cierra el auto, recién él también ajusta su uniforme y lo demás Nigel les señala el camino yendo al frente, Abigail no está segura pero siente haber visto o estado alguna vez ese sitio, atraviesan unas arboledas altas entonces el menor le señala a Cree la posición que debe tomar, ella asiente llevando a la menor consigo, le indica a Collin donde debe posicionarse y da la señal a Chad de entrar, ambos corren por el estacionamiento trasero del lugar colándose silenciosamente por un ducto de ventilación, Abigail trata de recordar cuando estuvo ahí

– ¿Por qué viniste?– pregunta la mayor rompiendo su concentración

– ¿Tu por qué lo hiciste?– susurra Abigail –No ahora– agrega tras oír la señal, ambas entran rompiendo ambos vidrios del costado, corren entre los pasillos de edificio y esquivan a un chico que sale volando él se golpea contra la pared cayendo inconsciente, corren hasta llegar a una habitación entonces Cree sin dudarlo comienza a romper todo mientras a Abigail no termina de entender la situación hasta que ve unos monitores parecidos a los de Dos comprendiendo donde están, busca a los chicos confundida

–Para allá– grita Cree señalando una puerta metálica, la menor corre nerviosa y la abre encontrándose con algo sorprendente, Nigel sujeta del cuello a un chico que de principio no puede distinguir, Chad busca ruidosamente algo mientras pasa sobre chicos medio consientes que intentan ponerse de pie

–Ni lo pienses– exclama Nigel sacándola de su sorpresa, se lo ha dicho al cautivo viéndolo forcejear

–Vete al diablo, Uno– grita el tipo casi ahogándose, su brazo esta lastimado siendo obvio por cómo cuelga, Abigail ya no tiene dudas tras oír su voz, es Maurice, se acerca lo suficiente para verle la cara y definitivamente es él

–Eres un traidor– grita el moreno intentando zafarse

–Vamos, traidor es muy duro, amigo– responde Nigel tomando con su mano libre la muñeca sana del chico, Chad va de habitación en habitación al igual que Cree mirando y rompiendo aunque claramente buscan algo

– ¿Dónde está?– pregunta Nigel tranquilo mientras aprieta la muñeca del chico, él se queja dolorosamente

– Vete al diablo– repite Maurice apretando los dientes

–Al menos piensa algo nuevo cada vez– comenta el menor retorciendo más el brazo del chico

–Es suficiente– pide Abigail acercándose lentamente

–Te entiendo, pero date cuenta fingió ser tu amigo realmente trabaja para el KND y todo el tiempo fue espía– Nigel mira cómo ella se acerca sin soltarlo

–Es un maldito nos utilizó– grita Cree molesta entrando –Incluso a mí– corre hacia él pateándolo con mucha fuerza en el estómago, Maurice grita de dolor apunto de caer de no ser porque Nigel lo atrapa tomando su hombro

–Hey, cálmate– exclama el menor casi molesto reteniendo al herido, Cree mira con odio al moreno que con dificultades recupera el aliento, trata de golpearlo por segunda vez pero Nigel se lo impide haciéndola a un lado

–Basta– exclama Nigel muy fuerte y ambas sienten escalofríos por un segundo, Abigail cree ver su piel tornarse negra pero viéndolo de nuevo sigue clara, él suelta a Maurice al dejarlo en el piso, el moreno lo mira amenazante

–No tiene caso insistir– dice el menor casi piadoso hincándose para acercarse

–Lo tengo– entra Chad con una portátil llena de estampas bajo el brazo caminando directo al menor aunque Abigail juraría que Nigel estaba por decir algo más

–Es suficiente Maurice– dice engreído el rubio

–Ya perdiste– agrega Cree burlona

Nigel se levanta alejándose de Maurice, él sigue atento al menor, Chad guarda cosas pero el moreno y Abigail siguen con la mirada al menor, este parece decirle algo al chico o al menos sus labios se mueven ligeramente "Lo siento" cree descifrar la chica sin embargo ninguno de los dos están seguros, tal vez es un movimiento de labios nada más

–Adelántense– ordena el menor mientras se pone el protector facial arreglando los guantes, ellos salen tan rápido como entraron, Chad lleva varias cosas en una mochila y en sus brazos el portátil, Cree no se ve satisfecha pero corre animada, Abigail va un poco atrás sintiéndose terrible pero sabe que no debe interferir, si algún equipo cae delataría a todos igual no hay forma que se sienta tranquila, corren hasta el punto donde partieron donde los mayores esperan a Nigel, la menor mira el piso decepcionada de sí misma, un gran estruendo se escucha ella voltea a ver el edificio, las ventanas se rompen con queso que sale a borbotones de ellas, el aroma es delicioso

–Queso con jalapeño– exclama Nigel parado en una rama sobre ellos

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Cree, él ríe un poco y comienza a volver al auto

–De su reserva– responde esquivando árboles.

Collin los ve salir y rápido los alcanza –Diablos pudieron llamarme– dice molesto corriendo a su lado

–Te necesitaba afuera– responde Nigel ya sin su protector facial

–Vaya gracias– responde el moreno sarcástico, ellos van hablando como si nada pero Cree y Abigail van en silencio, entre los arboles algunos los siguen observándolos sigilosamente

–Parecen ser los mismos– dice molesto uno a sus compañeros escondidos entre los árboles que están cerca donde los adolescentes se estacionaron, el grupo de Nigel llega al auto bajo la mirada de los que se esconden, la líder de operación ve a Abigail mientras desactiva su traje, su cara lo dice todo

–Déjalos ir– ordena a su compañero, está segura pero no deja de mirarlos, Chad abre las puertas despreocupado sin embargo Nigel mira fijamente a la arboleda del norte

–Hey Rachel ¿no vendrás a saludar?– dice el menor sonriente acercándose a ellos

–Claro pero no quería incomodarte con tus nuevos amigos– responde ella al salir de entre los árboles se quita su careta y sonríe osada, detrás de ella sale Patton sin careta no tiene caso ocultarse ahora

–Vaya parece que interrumpí su cita entre los arboles– dice apenado Nigel, Cree ríe y Chad evita mirarla

–Bastardo ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Rachel?– le reclama irritado Patton avanzando junto a la rubia

–Déjalo– ordena ella –Nosotros no somos unos adolescentes urgidos como ustedes– agrega rubia mirándolos molesta, Cree para de reír y tanto Chad como Collin se ofenden

–Todos los chicos son iguales– dice Cree indignada

–Vamos no hables así de su novio– interrumpe Nigel conciliador

– No es mi novio– grita Rachel molesta y a Patton parece dolerle su reacción

–Vaya que rápido te han botado– le dice Nigel en burla compasiva

–Eso sí fue cruel– agrega Cree con lastima, Patton mira a ambos molesto pero acata la orden de Rachel

–Bien Rachel – Nigel avanza a hacia ellos –Te daré la ventaja de empezar– ella lo mira y aun cuando luce engreído hay algo de sinceridad en él

–No voy a pelear contigo– permanece seria la rubia y todos la miran sorprendidos pero ella mira a Abigail

– ¿Por qué?– pregunta el menor

– ¿No haz golpeado suficientes ex amigos hoy?– responde ella sin perder su actitud desafiante

–Ya, bueno entonces ¿porque no has ido a ayudarlos? en lugar de espiarnos entre los árboles con tu "amigo"– él dice lo último en tono dudoso fastidiando al chico – Oh es que hoy planeabas algo, amigo– se dirige a Patton que aprieta sus puños

–Una solitaria confesión– agrega dramática la mayor de las Lincoln, Chad se siente incómodo de oírla

–Imposible Rachel es una eterna virgen– ríe Collin, Nigel y Rachel lo miran molestos en cambio Patton no aguanta más y se le avienta

–Bastardo– grita furioso Drilovsky, Cree para de reír atónita, el momento es incómodo pero ella voltea a ver a la chica casi con preocupación

–Pero habrás besado alguna vez ¿no?– pregunta la morena sorprendida a lo que Abigail reacciona de inmediato

–No es tu asunto– grita Rachel ruborizada, al verla Cree estalla en escandalosas risas

–Vamos no es gracioso– la regaña su hermanita al acercarse tratando de callarla está molesta e indignada, Patton y Collin pelean sin prestarles atención mientras Chad se prepara por si vienen refuerzos ya han perdido mucho tiempo ahí

–No te preocupes– llama su atención Nigel –Es una triste adolescencia pero aún tienes tiempo, no esperes al chico ideal– agrega para Rachel con falso interés

–Vete al diablo– le grita ella luego se voltea evitándole la mirada, él sonríe dándose la vuelta para regresar con su grupo

–No he esperado a nadie– susurra ella con voz entrecortada, suave y temblorosa entonces Uno se detiene volteándose a verla tras oírla

– ¡Oh dios!– exclama sonriente reacomodando sus lentes obscuros al acercarse a ella y tomando suavemente su rostro para alzarlo hacia él

–Déjala– le grita Patton en cuanto lo ve, aun cuando sigue peleando con Collin e intenta librarse de él pero es muy hábil, Rachel está inmóvil mira a Nigel a la cara, él se acerca mucho y acariciando muy suavemente su rostro lloroso la mira directo a los ojos

– ¿Me esperabas a mí?– su voz es tan seductora y atrapante que ella llora más al ruborizarse, Cree para de reír empujado a Abigail que intentaba detenerla, la menor cae logrando mirar totalmente el rostro de Rachel y como mira a Nigel, Cree duda sobre acercarse pero Chad los mira acongojado bajando su arma y mordiendo su labio inferior con frustración

– Nunca– susurra Nigel muy cerca de la rubia –Nunca va a pasar Rachel– agrega fríamente con una expresión de total indiferencia, la mirada de ella es de total devastación

–Cómo te atreves– grita Fanny cayendo del cielo gracias a que Chad bajo la guardia, logra patear a Nigel haciéndolo retroceder y le dispara a Collin aunque él logra esquivarlo por unos centímetros, Patton aprovecha para ir a ayudar a McKenzie que permanece en shock, Fanny se interpone entre Nigel y su amiga, él limpia la tierra que Fanny dejo en su hombro mientras les sonríe

–Bueno fue divertido verlos, cuídense– les dice el menor al darse vuelta y dirigirse al auto, la rizada pelirroja no los ataca permanece junto a su amiga esperando que salgan de ahí, los demás siguen al menor con precaución, suben al auto y vigilan no ser atacados en lo que Chad arranca mientras trata de entender que acaba de pasar, Cree va en el asiento trasero molesta pero permanece junto al menor que se ha sentado a su lado al frente va Abigail, Collin sentado del otro lado de Nigel se acomoda la ropa

–Maldito imbécil–se queja irritad –Ese Patton me las pagara– agrega revisando su teléfono

–Déjalo en paz, tú empezaste de todos modos y entendieron el mensaje – comenta Nigel

–Aun así– responde el pelinegro calmándose

– ¿Por qué no nos atacaron? – pregunta Chad ignorando sus quejas y acelerando para alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible

–Rachel no puede pelear desde la última vez– contesta Nigel mirando a Cree, que guarda silencio solo mirándolo con una sonrisa a medias – ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta él atento

–De todos modos hay que acabarlos– comenta la morena con mucha agresividad

–Aún no, siguen siendo útiles, se comunicaran con todos los que les ayudan y cuando estén juntos los atraparemos– explica Nigel sonriente

– ¿Cómo?– Chad duda sin dejar de ver el camino

–Les puse un rastreador– contesta Nigel jugando con su teléfono, la mayor mira lo que hace mientras Collin también intenta ver

– ¿Cuando? – pregunta Cree incomoda

–Antes de que Fanny llegara– asegura el menor

–Ya, pero puede quitárselo–insiste ella con mala actitud

–Claro, si lo logra encontrar– ríe él muy seguro sin embargo Cree frunce el ceño

–Vamos a mi casa– exclama la mayor sorprendiendo a todos con su repentino buen humor.

Notas del autor: La historia va lenta, hace calor aquí y mi cerebro se funde ¿Pueden notarlo? Nigel es innecesariamente cruel ¿no creen? pero todo tiene una razón, o eso espero de todos modos me agrada más cuando es lindo.


	11. Confrontación

11\. – Confrontación

Resumen: Las dudas persisten en Abigail y Nigel no ayuda en resolverlas

El auto de Chad está frente la casa de las Lincoln, Cree baja primero apresuradamente entra a su casa

–Gracias– baja lentamente Abigail agradeciendo a Chad extrañamente amable

–No me esperen iré a casa a pie– Nigel les sonríe a los chicos al salir del auto, ellos le creen

–OK mañana nos vemos– responde Chad acomodándose para volver a conducir

–Nos vemos– dice Collin algo serio, el auto arranca y el menor va a la puerta donde permanece Abigail aun consternada, él camina hacia ella en silencio

–Lo siento– dice él suavemente recién llega a su lado mirándola incomodo –no debí llevarte, creí que como estaría tu hermana te seria fácil pero ese chico era tu amigo ¿verdad? Debe ser duro– agrega preocupado está muy cerca pero ella no hace contacto visual

– ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta preocupado poniendo tomando suavemente el hombro de ella

– ¿Quién diablos eres?– lo aparta ella bruscamente al alejarse – ¿Dónde está número Uno?– agrega llorosa pero él no parece entenderla

–Sé que es sorprendente porque era tu amigo pero estará bien– asevera el menor, casi dulce pero para ella es insensible

– ¿Porque lastimaste a Maurice?– le grita molesta

–Él es un enemigo– responde acomodando sus lentes obscuros viéndola alejarse, ella quiere entrar a su casa pero voltea a hacia él de nuevo

–Tú no eres Nigel– le grita cada vez más alterada

– ¿De qué hablas?– pregunta él desconcertado

– Nigel jamás haría tal cosa– insiste ella acercándose amenazante

– ¿Cómo diablos sabes lo que yo haría?– responde él sin intimidarse comenzando a irritarse –Escucha tal vez me confundes con alguien– intenta darle una salida pero ella no la toma

–Yo sé quién es Nigel Uno y es imposible que seas tú– le grita jalándolo por el cuello de la chamarra, él sujeta su mano

–Idealizaste a los amigos de tu hermana, no es para tanto– dice serio muy suavemente sin apretar su mano la sujeta para quitársela de encima

– ¿Quién diablos te crees?– Abigail estalla soltándolo bruscamente empujándolo hacia atrás, esta en su límite

–Aun estas conmocionada– él la mira desconcertado –Pero si me atacas iré en serio– agrega tranquilo tal vez solo intenta amedrentarla pero ella no se lo piensa más se prepara a atacar

–No hay nadie en casa– dice Cree saliendo tras revisar la casa –Pasa– le pide sonriente a Nigel antes de notar como ambos se miran –¿Qué diablos pasa?– pregunta molesta su atención está centrada en Abby

–Tu hermana esta confundida– contesta él relajando su postura –Déjala descansar, creo que me confunde con alguien– le susurra a Cree acercándose para besarla en la mejilla, su hermana menor los mira furiosa sin decir nada ni se mueve de su lugar

–No te preocupes cariño– responde la mayor besándolo apasionadamente, él corresponde demasiado intenso hartando a Abigail, que exasperada empuja a su hermana para entrar a casa, sube las escaleras corriendo para encerrarse en su cuarto, se sienta en su cama donde pasa varios minutos evitando pensar en lo que acaba de pasar pero no puede, todo en lo que piensa es en comunicarse con su equipo para saber cómo está Maurice y los demás pero por ahora tampoco puede.

Intenta calmarse respirando lento con las manos sobre el rostro, su puerta se abre

–Que te pasa Abby ¿era necesario eso?–pregunta Cree entrando como si nada al cuarto

–Viste lo que le hizo a Maurice– la menor voltea molesta

–Esa fui yo– responde la mayor orgullosa –Ese maldito nos mintió ¿no te das cuenta?– Abby está a punto de gritarle muchas cosas

–De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de ¡Ahrg! Bastardo– grita Cree furiosa, camina de un lado a otro frustrada

–Aun así es demasiado– se queja la menor tensa, se aguanta de decir muchas cosas

–Sí, claro supongo que te encantaría que hubiéramos tomado el té con ese traidor– refuta la mayor irritada parándose frente a su hermana

–Vamos Abby se sincera, te pudre que Nigel no te recuerde ni a ti ni a todos esos bobitos con los que se juntaban, no te culpo al principio odie que Maurice tampoco recordara lo que pasamos juntos pero luego pensé que era una oportunidad de ganármelo de nuevo– explica muy segura

–Pero ahora que sé que todo el tiempo me mintió, entiendo muchas cosas y si lo vuelvo a ver me encargare que lo recuerde por años– insiste la mayor furiosa

–Yo no soy como tú– responde Abby negando todo

–Claro que no, tu perdiste tu oportunidad y Nigel jamás te va a querer de nuevo– responde sonriente Cree segura de sí misma

–A mí no me importa eso, la vida para mi es más que chicos– explica Abby segura

– ¿De qué diablos hablas? Primero eras todo Maurice esto y Maurice aquello– dice Cree burlonamente –luego Numero Uno esto Numero Uno aquello y cuando se fue parecías mosca muerta arrastrándote por la casa y ahora todo mundo sabe que ves al asno del gordito a escondidas pero hasta para eso eres mala– no se mide al molestarla ella misma está furiosa por todo, considerando que afecta su imagen pero Abby se queda sin palabras esta pálida de lo que acaba de oír

– ¿Qué?– pregunta casi sin aliento

–Todos lo saben ya incluso Nigel– dice Cree desdeñosamente al reír, Abby no entiende porque pero realmente ahora no entiende nada

–Pero ¿sabes qué? no le importa porque ni los recuerda– continua la mayor riendo bastante extraño de repente ve a su hermanita, sentada en su cama con el rostro pálido llorando inmóvil y para de reír, sintiéndose culpable traga saliva antes de hablar

–Dios Abby, lo siento– dice sinceramente –Me he pasado, veras yo no sabía qué los iba a olvidar– dice suavemente acercándose a la menor, se sienta a su lado y ella voltea a verla su expresión le da escalofríos a Cree

–No mentí– continua la mayor –Cuando dije que le lavamos el cerebro, no mentí pero no esperaba que recordara a alguien, creí que estaría en blanco– abraza a Abby acercándola a ella

–Pero me recordaba a mí y a Chad creí que recordaría a todos– asegura intentando reconfortar a su hermanita

–Recuerda a Kuki– responde Abby temblorosa

–Lo sé– contesta la mayor

– ¿Fueron Padre y tú?– pregunta aun llorosa Abby

–Sí– responde Cree.

No sabe cuándo se durmió, lo último que recuerda es a Cree abrazándola pero ya es de mañana, se remueve en su cama sabe que ayer no fue a la reunión de Agentes Encubiertos pero eso no es lo que más le preocupa, tocan a su puerta y sabe que no es su madre ni Cree el golpe es muy suave

– Pasa– responde nerviosa mientras se acomoda el cabello

– ¿Cómo estás?– entra Kuki preocupada

–Me siento terrible– contesta pero se da cuenta que de seguro ella no sabe de qué habla

–Perdón por no venir antes– se disculpa Kuki apenada –Pero fui a ver a todos, están muy heridos– agrega triste

– ¿En serio?– pregunta Abigail parándose rápido de la cama, cambiándose apurada de ropa

–Debo pedirle disculpas a Maurice– agrega nerviosa

– ¿Eh?– pregunta Kuki sin entender

– ¿En qué hospital están?– pregunta Abigail alistando un bolso para salir

–Están en mi casa– responde confundida la menor

– ¿Cómo?– cuestiona la morena sorprendida

–Sí, veras Borlita empujo a Mopita por el tobogán y todos se lastimaron las patitas– dice preocupada

– ¿Hablas de tus hamsters?– pregunta incrédula Abigail

–Sí– responde la menor sin comprender

–No lo puedo creer y Maurice o su equipo ¿es que no sabes nada?– exclama molesta Cinco

– ¡Oh! Ellos están bien, solo tienen que bañarse, ese queso era muy espeso y picante– responde Kuki tranquila

–Pero él los lastimo yo lo vi– exclama nerviosa la mayor

–Sí, lo sé pero Maurice sabe que cumplías tu deber, me pidió que te dijera que no intentes comunicarte, tomaron uno de los codificadores del juego y tienen su casa vigilada– la chica parece calmada

– ¿Cómo lo viste?– pregunta Abigail aun nerviosa

–Esta mañana ayude a Mushi a ir de casa en casa con sus galletas de exploradora– responde Kuki animada

–Oh ya veo– comprende la mayor más tranquila

–Ven vamos, hoy hay una junta especial– le sonríe la menor –será en la tienda de comics, por lo de anoche– explica acomodando la cama de Abigail casi maternalmente

–También quisiera hablar con ella– comenta la morena al salir de su cuarto, bajan las escaleras y no hay nadie en casa aun cuando es temprano

–Tu madre salió– le aclara Kuki al verla confundida –Se veía preocupada porque aún no te levantabas– agrega esperando que la otra baje

–Sí, le hablare al rato– contesta la mayor apenada

– ¿No desayunaras?– le pregunta la menor al verla dirigirse afuera

–Comeré algo en el camino– responde ella.

Han llegado a la tienda de comics y pasado las revisiones, esperan dentro el cuarto oculto junto varios operativos sus edades varían mucho, algunos murmuran preocupados, Cinco llena un reporte sobre lo que paso anoche Tres tararea una canción sentada a su lado, el dueño de la tienda entra

– ¿Estamos todos?– pregunta esperando respuesta pero al no recibirla continua – Bien, como saben anoche atacaron una de las bases de comunicación, tomaron un decodificador entre otras cosas por lo que las comunicaciones serán cambiadas y los operativos deben dejar el juego, ahora mismo número Dos está preparando uno nuevo, por supuesto sé que será difícil acostumbrarse a uno nuevo pero el anterior ya llevaba mucho tiempo lo que lo volvió inseguro– mira a todos esperando alguna pregunta

– ¿Cómo están los operativos?– pregunta una mujer claramente preocupada

–Bien, podrán volver pronto, solo son unos moretones– contesta animado el hombre

– ¿Sobre los otros?– pregunta un joven

–Ah ellos– es claro el disgusto de el hombre al recordarlo –Al parecer estuvieron ahí pero no hicieron nada– agrega pero Cinco se levanta de inmediato

–Eso no es cierto– dice segura, todos voltean a verla

–Lo siento Cinco pero según tu informe– dice tomándolo de las manos de ella –No atacaron al enemigo y los dejaron ir– dice el hombre parafraseando el informe

–Aun así intentaron ayudar– insiste la morena disgustada por su actitud, el hombre le regresa su informe inconcluso

–Nuestro equipo estuvo toda la noche sacándolos de entre el queso y era muy picante– explica el hombre mientras se saborea los labios –Intentarlo no es suficiente– agrega más molesto

–Sé que ella fue líder supremo pero varios aquí lo fuimos incluyéndote a ti y no por eso creemos que podemos desertar y crear un grupo que actúa por su cuenta sin considerar al KND como prioridad– concluye con un –KND Rules– y los demás lo corean

–Al final solo son unos chicos que no les importa la lucha del KND sino la propia– le dice una joven a Cinco, la menor no está muy segura es cierto que ella pensaba igual pero cuando vio a Rachel, Fanny y Patton intentarlo tanto ayer no puede seguir pensando así entonces recuerda lo que dijo Nigel "Entonces porque no has ido a ayudarlos" su voz resuena en su cabeza

–Lo lamento– se disculpa por la interrupción y vuelve a sentarse, la junta sigue pero ella ya no presta atención se queda pensando en por qué Rachel actuó así, los demás actúan normal incluso hablan de poner una pizzería en el lugar afectado.

– ¿Lo harás?– pregunta Kuki mirándola – ¿Qué?– dice Abigail recién sacada de sus pensamientos

– Acompañarme a ver a Rachel– pregunta la menor sorbiendo su bebida, Abigail se sorprende –Me preocupa– agrega Tres terminando su batido

–Pero el jefe de sección dijo…– duda la mayor

–Sí, lo sé pero es mi amiga– la interrumpe rápidamente Tres

– ¿Eh?– musita sorprendida la morena

–Aún me recuerda y yo a ella ¿Porque dejaríamos de ser amigas?– cuestiona la menor tranquila, claro que para ella su lógica es implacable

–Llevemos algo– dice Tres saliendo a comprar panquecitos en la tienda de enfrente, Abigail la sigue sonriendo al verla escogerlos aun si a veces la desconcierta Kuki siempre es y será la mejor chica que ella conoce, rápido vuelve la menor con dos cajas de panquecitos

–Son muchos– le dice Abigail

–Son para que mejore pronto– exclama Tres sonriente.

Caminan por las enormes calles y pronto se encuentran frente la casa de Rachel, Tres avanza y toca el timbre sin preocupaciones la puerta no tarda en abrirse

– ¿Que quieren?– pregunta molesta la rizada pelirroja con mirada penetrante

–Hola Fanny, ¿Esta Rachel?– saluda alegre Tres, la pelirroja las ve

–Sí, pasa– dice sin mucho ánimo pero mira a Abigail un rato –No creo que quiera verte– agrega molesta

–Pues que lastima– responde Cinco entrando tras de Tres, la pelirroja las deja entrar y cierra la puerta, les indica que suban acompañándolas al cuarto de Rachel, la puerta está abierta y entran, ella está sentada en su cama y las mira sorprendida

–Hola Rachel– saluda alegre Tres acercándose a verla

–Hola no esperaba verlas, pasen siéntense– responde ella cortes recogiendo algunos libros escolares de su cama

–Lamento interrumpirte– dice Abigail preocupada

–No te preocupes son solo algunos apuntes que debo copiar, perdí un par de días en la escuela– contesta la mayor

–Por lo de anoche ¿Estás bien?– pregunta apenada la morena

–¿Cómo eres tan insensible?– exclama Fanny enojada volteando impulsivamente

–No te preocupes– le dice Rachel para calmarla –Estoy bien Abigail, no es nada en serio– le responde calmada pero Cinco no le cree así que insiste

–Ayer ¿qué hacías ahí?– cuestiona de pie frente a ella, la rubia guarda silencio sin desviar la mirada

–Fanny me ayudas con las bebidas– le pide dulcemente Tres al levantarse del puff de conejo, la pelirroja mira a la mayor y ella asiente

–Ven te enseño la cocina– contesta de mala gana y ambas salen del cuarto

–Abigail sé qué crees que fui por motivos personales pero no fue así, captamos la alarma de emergencia de esa base y fuimos a emboscar a los culpables pero no sabíamos que eran ustedes– explica Rachel con el rostro afligido

– ¿Por qué no lo atacaste? ustedes son varios ¿no es así?– pregunta Abigail intentando entenderla pero Rachel guarda silencio luego la mira directamente

–Solo somos 10 Abigail– dice con tristeza –Son mis mejores amigos de la base lunar, veras cuando decidí escapar del KND le avise a Fanny porque no quería que me odiara por desertar pero ella es mi amiga y me entendió porque se sentía igual, no sé bien por qué pero reuní a mi equipo y les dije la verdad, ellos me ayudaron a huir incluso algunos se me unieron, ya sé que ustedes creen que nosotros solo queremos evitar olvidar el KND y que eso los pone en peligro pero yo no quiero olvidar a mis amigos o lo que era importante para mí porque aún creo en eso– Rachel se ve preocupada y aprieta tanto sus puños al contarlo que la pluma que sujetaba termina rompiéndose dejando salir la tinta

Fanny abre la puerta, Tres entra trayendo la bandeja con bebidas, Rachel limpia su mano con un pañuelo sin embargo Abigail piensa en lo que ha dicho mientras Kuki sirve los panques, la pelirroja revisa a su amiga que ordena los libros de la cama y toman asiento, Fanny se acomoda en la silla del escritorio y cerca de ella Kuki en el enorme puff con forma de conejo, Abigail decide sentarse junto a la rubia en su cama

–Ayer creí que podía ser cualquier otro enemigo, que podría enfrentarlo pero cuando los vimos salir con solo ver tu cara entendí que él pelearía con todo– dice Rachel seria

–Escucha lo que le paso a Maurice no es tu culpa– Abigail es sincera

–Si lo es– exclama la mayor –Debí detenerlo pero...– no continua se queda cabizbaja –No es él mismo ahora y hay que detenerlo– asegura volviendo a ser firme

–No, no es el mismo Cree dijo que le habían lavado el cerebro– comenta Kuki preocupada

–Eso es imposible– casi se mofa Fanny incrédula mordisqueando su panque

–Es totalmente posible, Padre sabe hacerlo– le aclara Rachel pensándolo detenidamente

– Lo sé pero Cree le ayudo así que no sé qué tan lejos podría llegar– agrega la morena

–Eso explicaría porque se llevan también–dice entre bocados la menor de las cuatro devorando su panque

–Claro– Abigail la mira aun con dudas

–Entonces debemos ayudarle– exclama Rachel más convencida –Sí, Nigel nunca sería así ¿verdad Cinco? Él nos necesita– la rubia se ve tan emocionada con el rostro iluminado tanto que la morena no sabe si está de acuerdo

–No creo que sea así– Fanny intenta racionalizar la situación aun cuando incomode a las demás

–Tal vez– le responde Rachel calmándose –Pero es posible–

–Yo lo creo también– interviene Kuki sonriéndole a la rubia animándola

–Aun así primero hay que capturarlo, Abigail ¿Te puedo encargar que lo lleves a un sitio seguro?– le pregunta la mayor–Parece que confía en ti– agrega acercándose para convencerla

–No, ayer peleamos y no creo que pueda– responde la morena desanimada

–oh, bien– contesta Rachel tratando de comprender su situación – ¿Qué tal tú? Kuki eran del mismo equipo tal vez podrías– espera no incomodar a Abigail

–No lo sé, se comporta raro– contesta Kuki pensando la posibilidad

–Ayer estaba frente tu casa– dice sorpresivamente la morena recordando todo –Dijo que quería hablar contigo– agrega

– ¿En serio?– pregunta la menor confundida

–Perfecto– retoma Rachel –Podrías usar esa excusa para llevarlo a la trampa– le pide suplicante sujetando los hombros de Kuki, ella lo duda mirando a las mayores

–Está bien– contesta aun insegura.

Notas del autor: Tengo poco tiempo libre y esto va lento espero valga la pena la espera. Realmente no sé si se entiende bien la historia pero intentare mejorarla.


	12. Los preparativos comienzan

12\. –Los preparativos comienzan

Resumen: Abigail y Rachel afirman su alianza creando un plan para detener a Nigel.

Tras varios minutos de discusión de cómo atraparían a Nigel, Rachel menciona entre varias cosas un rastreador

–Espera, el rastreador– dice Abigail al recordarlo sorprendiendo a todas

–Sí que con el– pregunta la rubia–

–Nigel dijo que te había colocado uno– responde nerviosa la morena

– ¿Qué?– gritan Fanny y Rachel conmocionadas –Lo hubieras dicho antes ¿dónde lo puso?–reclama molesta la pelirroja

–No lo sé, dijo que lo coloco pero no sé dónde– explica Abigail preocupada ambas chicas se miran

–Oh dios, mi traje– exclama Rachel

–Esta en la base, debo ir a checarlo de inmediato– responde la pelirroja alistándose a salir

–Espera es muy peligroso– intenta detener a la morena sujetando a la pelirroja del brazo –No debería hacerlo alguien que ya esté ahí– agrega consternada

–No entiendes mi traje está ahí y puede que ya hayan atacado– contesta la rubia levantándose

–Iré primero– afirma Fanny al soltarse de Cinco y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar

–Lo siento terminaremos otro día– se disculpa la mayor

–No, es ahora o nunca– exclama Abigail nerviosa

–Lo sé pero– duda la mayor –Ya sé, lleven el plan a la fase 2 y alistare a mi equipo para apoyarlos– asevera decidida

–No tendrán problemas o ¿sí?– la mirada de Rachel analiza a las chicas

–Dos y Cuatro nos ayudaran no te preocupes– aclara Tres

–Sí, todo saldrá bien– agrega Cinco animada

– Gracias– responde Rachel, su respuesta incomoda un poco a la morena pero las tres salen de casa, la mayor sale corriendo calle arriba mientras ellas caminan de regreso a su propia base, Abigail va dudando si la debieron acompañar

– Tengo su número, hablémosle después– trata de tranquilizarla dulcemente Kuki

–Claro– responde Abigail, ambas saben bien que una cosa es trabajar conjuntos pero de llegar a su base ¿no pondrían también en peligro su ubicación?

El resto del día pasa tan tranquilo y normal que Abigail va a volverse loca, Tres ha ido a comunicarles el plan a Dos y Cuatro mientras ella ha terminado en una incómoda reunión con su madre por llegar tan tarde ayer

–Y esperen a que su padre llegue– las amenaza su madre sonando seria, Cree mira al reloj esperando que acabe pronto, su madre ha pasado al menos una hora recriminándole el llegar tarde y peor aún llevarse a Abigail con ella y sus amigos, Cree fácilmente le diría que ha sido ella quien se coló que fue a cuidarla como su hermana mayor pero sabe que eso no convencería a su madre

–Están castigadas toda la semana– sentencia su madre tratando de ser estricta

–Pero– trata de argumentar Cree y su madre no se lo permite

–Basta, después de lo último deberías dar gracias– insiste su madre más molesta, la mayor guarda silencio, es cierto que choco el auto pero solo fue un rasguño ¿es que nunca lo olvidaran?

–Lo siento– dice Abigail toda sumisa – Pero Nigel volvió a la ciudad y fuimos a pasear– luce apenada mientras Cree la ve sorprendida

– ¿Nigel Uno?– pregunta su madre –Que bueno, era tu mejor amigo de niña cuando te enfermabas siempre venía a hacerte compañía– agrega nostálgicamente y Cree no se lo puede creer

– Si– responde la menor recordando también con cariño

–Aun así ¿no fue muy noche?– cuestiona su madre retomando su regaño, Cree sonríe de nuevo "Claro como si eso te sirviera" piensa

–Lo sé pero ninguno de los dos puede conducir y tuvimos que esperar a los demás– responde la menor sin tardar

–Claro– asiente su madre razonándolo, la mayor la mira con dudas –Pero la próxima mejor llámenme e iré por ustedes– pide la mujer más calmada

–Si gracias Mamá– responde Abigail aguantándose las ganas de burlarse de la mayor

– ¿Quien más fue?– insiste su madre y Cree sabe que comenzara otro interrogatorio sin sentido

–Chad y Collin del equipo de americano– responde tranquila la menor

– ¡Oh! Chad es buen muchacho pero Collin no me suena– dice su madre pensando –Aun así que bueno que Nigel volvió– sonríe la madre y ambas chicas se miran extrañadas –Lo echaste mucho de menos, te gustaba mucho– le dice a su hija menor

–Claro que no– exclama alterada Abigail

–Pero si andabas muy triste cuando me dijiste que se fue– se sorprende su madre

–Sí pero era solo mi amigo y nada más– exclama exaltada la menor saliendo intempestivamente de la sala

–Oye– le grita Cree al verla subir las escaleras – ¿Porque ella puede irse?– le cuestiona a su madre

–Cálmate Cree no vez que es difícil para tu hermana– la amonesta la mujer, ella guarda silencio pensando que su madre se molestaría si le dijera que Nigel es su novio, por un lado por ser menor que ella y por el otro por lo que acaba de pasar sin embargo Abigail está en su cuarto tratando de calmarse planeando la trampa para Nigel.

Tras pasar toda la noche pensando en cómo llevar a cabo el plan Abigail se encuentra muy cansada en clase, su madre no volvió a molestarla pero también olvido llamar a Rachel para saber su situación, ella es del primer piso con los de primero por lo que la única forma de ver a Nigel es en el comedor, el problema al llegar ahí es que él está con Cree y su grupo de amigos, ella normalmente se sienta con el equipo femenil de básquet o con Kuki y Wally que suele estar con su banda, ellos son lo suficiente populares para que ella y Kuki sean vistos a su lado sin levantar sospechas, Hoagie sin embargo permanece con el club de ciencia, tal vez es impopular por seguir usando su gorro con goggles, por contar chistes malos o seguir presumiendo sus tarjetas Yippie, él es feliz así y aunque le dificulta su trabajo al equipo nadie se ha quejado porque realmente les gusta su forma de ser, aun así es imposible para ellos compartir mesa ahora, Kuki y Wally están sentados entre las porristas y algunos de su banda, ríen animadamente Sanban la ve animándola a ir, ella se levanta al terminar su almuerzo

–Ahora vuelvo– le dice a sus amigos y va a dejar su bandeja de regreso pasa junto la mesa de los mayores para intentar mezclarse con ellos

–Hola, puedo sentarme– pregunta intentando no sonar acartonada pero realmente no lo logra

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Cree en clara burla y sus amigos ríen con ella

–Claro, siéntate– responde Nigel haciendo un espacio junto de él, ella le sonríe en cambio Cree frunce el ceño

– ¿Qué pasa Abby?, tú nunca comes con nosotros– pregunta su hermana casi molesta

–Pero ahora soy parte de tu equipo ¿no es así?– responde ella sonriente, los demás miran a la capitana

–Claro– responde Nigel sonriéndole a la mayor conciliatoriamente y ella asiente

– ¿Donde esta Kuki?– pregunta la capitana ignorando las reacciones del grupo

–Fue a comer con Wally– responde Abigail acercándose a ella, el problema es que Nigel está entre las dos

– ¿Wally?– pregunta él sonriendo

–Su novio, es el vocalista del grupillo que toco en la fiesta de Steve– responde Cree más tranquila

–Ah sí, el rubio– dice Nigel confirmando las sospechas de Abigail, él no lo recordaba tampoco

–Qué envidia, Kuki están linda– comenta Ethan bobamente recibiendo un codazo de Susy que está sentada a su lado

–Sí– responden animados algunos chicos

–Es muy linda ¿verdad? Nigel– le pregunta Collin sentado frente a él

–Sí es preciosa– responde el menor algo avergonzado, Abigail mira sus mejillas ruborizadas y su sonrisa amplia, Cree parece estar acostumbrada a tales platicas porque solo juega con la mano del chico, Chad asiente siguiendo la corriente sin mirarlo, entre ellos platicas así son constantes pero le incomoda oír a Nigel participar, al parecer Cree se siente igual porque pronto interrumpe

–Pero yo soy más linda– dice segura sonriéndole en busca de su afirmación

–No, Cree– responde él sonriente, todos se quedan callados mirando a ambos, Abigail sonríe amplio lista a reír mientras Chad y Collin se preparan para lo peor, Cree apenas si reacciona contrayendo su entrecejo

–Tú eres divina– agrega él besándola en la comisura de la boca, fue menos de un segundo pero Abigail siente no solo que paso más tiempo también que se le va el aire, los demás les hacen burla por lo melosos que son mientras Cree ríe suave, sentada al otro lado de Nigel desvía la mirada para no verlos pronto nota como Dos desde una lejana mesa la mira, la morena lo mira extrañada y él ruborizado se voltea.

Cree y Nigel llevan rato besándose, Chad come fingiendo no verlos los demás están en sus temas pero Collin los mira con especial molestia hacia la mayor

–Oí que estarán castigadas– le pregunta a la menor de las Lincoln generando un momento de silencio incómodo, Cree hace una pausa

– Solo Cree– responde Abigail indiferente al chico –Mamá me lo ha levantado por una razón válida– agrega los demás miran a las hermanas

–Estar castigado es lo peor– dice Nancy con su odiosa voz para Cree

– ¿En serio?– pregunta Collin mirando a la mayor de las Lincoln

–Claro pero no importa puedo invitar a Nigel a casa– contesta sonriente la mayor abrazándolo

–Genial, veamos una película– responde el menor

–Sí, grandioso– responde ella riendo y los demás se relajan volviendo a sus pláticas, ambos comparten pronto sonrisas y miradas picaras

–Espera ¿y el trabajo?– insiste Collin llamando la atención del chico

–Oh sí, bueno será otro día–se disculpa Nigel con Cree

– ¿Tienes trabajo hoy?– dice ella sorprendida

–Sí de hecho saldré temprano, lo siento– responde él apenado

–No puede ser pero ¿Justo hoy?– ella es insistente y casi molesta

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?– pregunta Abigail al chico aproximándosele demasiado

–Ahora no, gracias– responde Nigel cortes sin alejarse de ella

–Abby puedes ayudar a Chad, Ethan y Collin con las pruebas de hoy– propone Cree acercándolo más a ella, él asiente estando de acuerdo cómodo con el contacto

–Fantástico– responde la menor alegre

–De hecho yo iré en la misión pero volveré a tiempo, así que nos serias de gran ayuda– comenta Chad al terminar su almuerzo

– ¿Qué?– se sorprenden Cree y Collin, el rubio sonríe al ver sus reacciones

–Estas muy ocupado ¿cierto?– pregunta Abigail al chico de lentes obscuros pero él abraza a Cree para calmarla pero no la tranquiliza ver a su hermanita demasiado pegada a su novio, del otro lado del comedor Hoagie tampoco se siente cómodo con su cercanía.

– ¿Qué harás hoy?– le pregunta Wally a Kuki mientras come sus papas

–Pensé que tenías practica– dice ella mirando como él se llena la boca

–Sí pero aun así quiero saber– aclara él aun comiendo

– Llevare a Mushi y sus amigas al parque– responde ella comiendo sus galletitas

– ¿Qué? harás de niñera, es problemático ¿no?– pregunta él preocupado

–No, confió en ellas– contesta ella sonriente

–Me gustaría ir contigo– dice él dejando su plato vacío

–Pues sí terminas temprano alcánzanos– responde ella ofreciéndole galletas

–Abigail te acompañara ¿verdad?– él toma una pequeña al preguntar la muerde lento mirándola, ella duda unos instantes

–No, hoy no pero no habrá problemas– asegura sonriente –Aunque me preocupa que lleven juguetes y alguno se pierda– Kuki hace una pausa se ve nerviosa y Wally toma su mano

–Estarán bien– le susurra tratando de calmarla – Saltémonos una clase y veamos una película– trata de alegrarla

–No puedo, hoy tengo un examen– se excusa ella apenada

–Mañana entonces– insiste Wally algo encaprichado y ella ríe abrazándolo, a sus "amigos" no parece importarles su plática están más atentos a la mesa principal donde Cree y Nigel están

– ¿Qué pasa con el nuevo?– pregunta Jared molesto, es el bajista de Wally y aunque suelen jugar videojuegos no son muy cercanos

– ¿Por qué? ¿Que con él?– le pregunta Viví, porrista del equipo de Kuki

–No lleva ni una semana y ya anda con Cree– responde Kevin, novio de Viví

–Y parece que a Abigail también le interesa– dice ella tras verlos unos minutos

–Vamos, solo es otra pelea entre ellas– responde Tammy más indiferente, otra porrista

–Siento lastima del tipo, acabar entre las dos– asevera Kevin

–Pues sería un tonto si deja a Cree– insiste Jared

–Ella lo botara primero– sonríe Viví ganándose la miradas de sus amigos

– Las Lincoln siempre van tras el mismo chico ¿no les parece?– agrega Tammy, ellos discuten tan alto que Hoagie puede oír todo sin esforzarse aún con el escándalo de la mesa principal.

La alarma suena estruendosa por los pasillos la mayoría ya ha salido del comedor pero Abigail aún sigue junto al grupo de Cree, que poco a poco comienza a salir, la mayor se despide de Nigel y cada uno va en diferente dirección, la menor se siente tentada a seguirlo pero es interceptada por Dos que finge chocar con ella, sus tarjetas caen al piso y ella solo le grita aun así pretende ayudarlo

– No es necesario– dice él con real molestia

– ¿Perdón? Te trataba de ayudar– exclama aun actuando indignada

–Pues olvídalo– dice él recogiendo la última tarjeta del piso y dándole la espalda, ella lo ve irse sorprendida se da la vuelta buscando de nuevo a Nigel pero él se ha ido, casi al mismo tiempo Wally vuelve a su salón y encuentra a Nigel yendo por el pasillo delante de él, busca a Kuki con la mirada, ella va un poco atrás hablando con sus compañeras pero nota que él la mira y entiende de inmediato se despide de sus amigas, sobrepasa a Wally que va a su clase

–Nigel– le llama sonriente al alcanzarlo notando a Chad y Collin con él –Hola– los saluda

–¿Qué pasa, Kuki?– responde el menor amablemente –Veras quería hablar contigo pero Cree– dice ella haciendo una pausa mirando a Collin detenerse tras Nigel en cambio Chad les da espacio

–Veras ahora voy con prisa pero podemos hablar después en tu casa– ofrece Nigel sonriente, ella mira a los tres chicos

– ¿Solos?– pregunta tímida

–Sí, claro– responde él

–Bien–asiente Kuki alegre

– ¿A las seis puedes?– pregunta Nigel y es difícil saber si la mira por sus lentes obscuros

–Sí, claro– responde ella mirando a Chad de reojo, el rubio se voltea al ser visto –Gracias– sonríe Kuki

–Somos amigos, no seas tan formal– Nigel toma su mano, ella sonríe y aunque su mano es cálida un ligero escalofrió recorre su cuerpo

–Nos vemos– se despide la menor sonriente al alejarse pero por primera vez el plan le preocupa, Chad la ve alejarse parado cerca del chico

–Es extraño de que querrá hablar– dice en voz alta notándolo demasiado tarde

–De Abigail supongo– responde el menor tranquilo tomando a Chad del hombro, casi lo susurra para el rubio

–Está actuando raro ¿verdad?– exclama Collin para que noten su presencia

– ¿No ha empezado tu clase?– le pregunta Nigel despidiéndolo, el chico capta el mensaje

–Nos vemos– dice en respuesta alejándose

–Espera– pide el menor haciendo voltear emocionado a Collin

– ¿Sí?– pregunta el pelinegro tan ansioso que Chad no puede evitar reírse

–No digas nada de lo que acabas de oír– le ordena serio Nigel y el chico sonríe

–Ni una palabra– asegura sonando serio al irse.

Notas del autor: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, intento revisarlo pero siempre quedan varias. Al fin tendré un descanso e intentare terminar esta historia.

Alphabetical bríndame tu poder.


	13. Complicaciones

13\. –Complicaciones.

Resumen: La trampa esta lista, todos esperan en sus posiciones aun así algo no saldrá bien.

La campana de regreso a clases sonó hace algunos minutos sin embargo Chad y Nigel caminan tranquilos por los pasillos, el rubio se aproxima mucho al menor preocupado casi incómodo con esa distancia

–Agradezco que me ayudes– musita Nigel suavemente

–No te preocupes Padre me lo ha pedido– responde Chad intentando sonar indiferente, el menor se da vuelta para mirar al rubio, completamente atento a él, mil ideas vuelan en la cabeza del rubio, ambos sonríen mientras las ideas del mayor van en un solo sentido mirando esos exquisitos labios pero cuando Nigel lo abraza no hay decepción solo otro tipo de alegría

–Te veo al rato– dice el menor al soltarlo, Chad lo ve alejarse pero se siente tranquilo camina lento hacia su salón pensando varias cosas sonriendo bobamente, Cree lo intercepta al salir frente él

–Vaya ten cuidado con tu rastro– se burla del rubio

– ¿No deberías estar en clase?– le pregunta él mirándola indiferente

–Permiso falso, querida– responde ella exagerando su forma de hablar

– ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?– pregunta él presuntuoso

–Ya quisieras, solo vengo a preguntarte ¿Qué misión harán hoy?– exige ella petulante caminando alrededor de él

–Pregúntale a Padre– contesta el rubio sarcástico viéndola altivo

–Qué pasa Chad no lo sabes ¿verdad?– cuestiona ella con una gran sonrisa –Vamos linda– dice él con sarna –es clasificado pero tal vez Nigel te diga– sin dejar de sonreír –Pero no creo– agrega en burla

–No te creas mucho, mocoso– se molesta la morena amenazándolo

–Lo mismo digo, linda– contesta él sin dudar, ambos se quedan mirándose agresivos

– ¿Qué pasa Cree olvidaste en que salón vas?– pregunta sarcástico parado frente la puerta de su clase

–No vas a poder solo– le responde ella a su lado evitándole el paso

–Yo no necesito vivir de los logros de Nigel pero no te preocupes lo tendré muy cerca– agrega él al entrar en su salón, Cree se queda afuera con el rostro rojo de ira y solo se aleja al ver al profesor acercarse.

Nigel sale por la puerta principal de la escuela y camina en dirección de la mansión de Padre cuando el auto del adulto viene directo por la calle da una vuelta en u deteniéndose frente él, la puerta se abre y sabe que es Jenkins de nuevo enviado para recogerlo, mira en dirección de la escuela suspira al entrar, se acomoda dentro mirando fijamente al conductor

–Debe ser molesto tener que venir por mí diario– pregunta indiferente a Jenkins, que arranca suavemente avanzando en dirección a la mansión

–Es mi trabajo– responde serio el mayordomo mirando al frente

–Seguro pero al menos podrías admitir que no te agrado, esto seria menos tenso– comenta Nigel centrado en su celular

– ¿Debería? No creo que sea necesario– contesta áspero y tajante el mayor, el menor ríe suave, es difícil saber si es por Jenkins o de algo en su móvil, el mayor se enfoca en conducir, el camino es corto así que tan pronto llegan Nigel suspira harto

–Me estoy cansando de todos estos juegos– musita al salir del auto, Jenkins lo mira dirigirse a la mansión todo con una mirada de molestia, debe acompañarlo adentro pero el mismo se está hartando de soportar al engreído menor, camina tras él para guiarlo dentro de la mansión cuando nota a Padre parado en la puerta principal

–Buenas tardes, Padre– saluda cortes Nigel al verlo, su sonrisa es vacía pero Padre parece satisfecho con su respuesta

–Vamos a mi oficina– responde el mayor señalándole el camino

– Tráenos algo de beber ¿Quieres Jenkins?– ordena Nigel sonriente caminando tras Padre que no se opone

–Enseguida señor– responde el mayordomo cortés al menos en apariencia porque está más que furioso aun así se dirige a la cocina a preparar el té favorito de Padre con eso no errara ya que ninguno ha especificado nada, Padre camina al frente en silencio deteniéndose al llegar a su despacho, el cual abre presuroso indicándole al menor que entre pero Nigel ha ido todo el camino texteando, permanece quieto frente al mayor sonriéndole a su pantalla, Padre que se aclara la garganta disgustado para llamar su atención acción que pasa desapercibida por el menor que ríe suave

–Nigel– amenaza el mayor sujetando el celular del chico aun en manos de este y derritiéndolo lentamente

–No, espera– suplica aniñado el chico soltando el teléfono y viendo como pierde su forma

–Pasa– ordena Padre señalándole el cuarto, Nigel baja la cabeza, claramente disgustado pero entra sumiso al cuarto

–Hablemos sobre lo de esta tarde ¿Te parece?– pregunta Padre sonriente entrando tras él

–Sí, Padre– responde Nigel alzando la cabeza y con mirada vacía.

Chad debería ir a la práctica pero en lugar de eso se alista a salir

–Qué envidia– dice Collin viendo como deja sus libros y toma su chamarra

– ¿Tienes misión?– pregunta James parado frente su casillero

–Sí, iremos al sector W– responde animado el rubio

–Por qué solo tú– pregunta decepcionado el pelinegro

–Soy un capitán– responde él sonriente y orgulloso

– ¿Ya escogiste a tu segundo al mando?– pregunta Ron ansioso

–Sí, solo debo consultarlo con Padre– responde el rubio seguro –Nos vemos– agrega al despedirse y sale rápido al estacionamiento, sabe que su mejor opción es James aunque es impulsivo es buen apoyo, llega a su auto y ve a Nigel sentado a su sombra, descansando

–Hey– lo saluda animado, Nigel voltea a verlo sonriendo aunque luce cansado

– ¿Listo?– pregunta el menor levantándose

–Si– contesta Chad acercándose mirándolo detenidamente no es que parezca exhausto es más como si hace horas estuviera trabajando pero él lo vio hace dos horas y no lucia así

–Bien, vamos– exclama el chico alistándose

–Espera luces cansado– intenta detenerlo el rubio acercándosele demasiado, lo nota y avergonzado retrocede un poco

–No te preocupes descansaremos después– responde Nigel sonriente y seguro

–Ok– contesta el mayor metiendo sus cosas al auto, activando su traje

–Sabes dónde queda, a ver quién llega primero– lo reta Nigel saliendo a toda velocidad, Chad sonríe ansioso, saliendo después de él, el menor es muy rápido en pocos segundos le lleva mucha ventaja en cambio el rubio utiliza cualquier obstáculo para ganar impulso y pronto cierra la distancia, la forma en la que vuela el menor parece que juega mientras él se esfuerza por estabilizarse aun así disfruta el momento a poca distancia se ve la enorme casa del árbol aunque está en una casa que no reconoce, Nigel desciende a varios metros y Chad le sigue

–Llegue primero– exclama risueño Uno

–Seguro, te he dejado– ríe Dickson molestándolo

–Claro, como no abuela– agrega aun riendo el menor, ambos ríen un rato corto antes de que le señale algo de la casa del árbol – Esa es la ventanilla ¿podrás pasar en 12 segundos?– pregunta más serio

–Sí, seguro– responde el mayor pero antes de notarlo el menor ha despegado de nuevo, él comienza a contar y a los 9 segundos sale a toda velocidad, en tres segundos ya ha entrado al lugar, las alarmas suenan al romper la ventana, Chad corre por el lugar un poco despistado

–Alto– le grita un niño con un yo–yo al lanzárselo, el mayor esquiva varios ataques del pequeño he intenta golpearlo pero el mocoso es hábil pronto otros niños se le unen y lo rodean, son cinco lanzándole con sus armas todo tipo de cosas pero él se los quita de encima uno a uno esquivando y relanzando sus ataques de los mocosos, de repente el pequeño del yo–yo cae noqueado sorprendiendo Chad que retrocede al verlo notando que es Nigel quien ha parado el ataque de los niños, el menor permanece de pie buscando algo visualmente

–No te muevas– amenaza una voz suave detrás del rubio que obedece suponiendo lo peor mirando a Nigel voltear hacia él, su protector facial le impide ver cualquier reacción

–Sí pudieras disparar ya lo hubieras hecho– argumenta el menor apuntando atrás de Chad o al menos eso espera él

–Lo haré– dice la chica pero su voz es débil lo que le da seguridad a Chad de voltear rápidamente pateando el arma con todo y niña, la pequeña rueda un par de metros pero se pone de pie rápido buscando algo para atacar

–Vaya eres lenta– la detiene el rubio apuntándole a la cabeza, ella para temiendo si es una M.O.O.S.E o una C.O.O.L ambas causan graves estragos

–Quiero el modulo decodificador– le dice Nigel avanzando a ella, pero no es amenazante

–Nunca– lloriquea ella

–Vamos ¿Prefieres que les dé un nuevo look a tus amigos?–pregunta fríamente el chico de lentes obscuros apuntándole a los niños en el piso

– ¡No te atrevas!– grita ella molesta

– ¿Dónde está?– Chad asusta a la menor que nerviosa mira a una habitación de la casa

–Ve por él– ordena firme el menor apuntándole a la niña, el mayor obedece saliendo rápido a buscar el aparato, la pequeña trata de levantarse y atacar

Nigel la sujeta repentinamente –Escúchame Sonya– susurra él sorprendiéndola

– ¿Quién eres?– pregunta ella tratando de zafarse

–Necesito tu código– le susurra él

– ¿Código, estás loco? Nunca se lo daría a un enemigo– grita ella forcejeando

–El código único y permanente de líder de sección– explica el acercándose a la niña –Lo necesito– le dice suavemente quitándose el protector, ella está impactada de ver quien es incluso tartamudea un poco

–No seré una traidora– dice fingiendo ser ruda

–Esto es más importante que eso– asevera serio el mayor manteniéndola cerca, insistiendo en hablarle bajo mientras el rubio sigue buscando en la otra habitación

–Pero el KND– duda temerosa la pequeña

–Ayúdame, esto es también por el KND– agrega él poniendo su mano sobre la pequeña mano de la niña, ella que tiembla insegura pero puede ver sus ojos bajo los lentes, los mira fijamente unos segundos

–Lo encontré– grita Chad desde el otro cuarto, ella lo escucha retomando su actitud desafiante sin embargo mirando a Nigel serio y preocupado duda de nuevo

–Solo yo lo veré, confía en mí– asevera el mayor, ella se le acerca lentamente, él se agacha un poco atento a la niña que le susurra algo al oído alejándose rápido avergonzada, él le sonríe asintiendo y la abraza ella corresponde emocionada, Chad no entiende nada mirando el modulo al regresar a la sala principal, esa cosa le parece muy común para tanto ajetreo

–Gracias– musita Nigel enderezándose al soltarla

–Listo– grita el rubio entrando al cuarto mirando sorprendido que la niña siga consiente

–Cuídate Sonya– le susurra Nigel a la menor apuntándole y disparando, ella cae al piso tras el disparo de hielo pero los adolescentes salen apresurados, Chad va al frente y no sabe que sentir ¿acaso Nigel le ha dicho al enemigo que se cuide? el menor va un poco atrás con el protector facial colocado, entre los arboles alguien ve cómo se alejan de la enorme casa del árbol

–Esta es la quinta hoy– comunica oculto

–Vuelve hay que tomar nuestros puestos– responde una voz robótica del otro lado.

Los adolescentes han atravesado media ciudad regresando al colegio, la practica ha terminado y Chad busca las llaves del auto – ¿Hey te llevo a casa de Padre?– pregunta el rubio entrando al auto

–No, ahora no– responde Nigel entrando al frente junto de él

–De acuerdo, adonde vamos ¿La base?– el mayor se siente nervioso por la forma de actuar del chico

–Espera un poco– le pide Uno mirándolo fijamente –Sobre lo de hoy, esta misión, No le digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?– suena preocupado

– ¿Qué?– pregunta Chad confundido

–Veras es vergonzoso– responde apenado el menor

–Pero si ha ido genial– insiste emocionado el rubio

–Lo sé pero solo quiero entregar ese aparato y olvidar que fuimos ahí– expresa el menor

Dickson está confundido por su declaración –No se lo diré a Padre– contesta al fin seguro aunque Nigel lo mira incrédulo –Sobre lo que oí, ustedes eran muy amigos ¿verdad?– agrega nervioso

– ¿Lo que oíste?– pregunta Uno tenso

–Sí, creo que te despediste de ella fueron buenos amigos ¿verdad?– responde incomodo el mayor preocupado por la posible respuesta

–No, supongo que fui nostálgico pero no lo digas por favor– el menor es insistente, completamente atento a su respuesta, Chad nervioso traga saliva

–Lo sé, no te preocupes– responde sonriéndole ruborizado, tiene frente a él a Nigel suplicándole complicidad ¿Cómo podría negarse?

– ¡Gracias! – exclama el menor abrazando cariñosamente al rubio que de principio se sorprende pero intentando comprender corresponde el abrazo, el cuerpo de Nigel es muy cálido y siente un poco el latir de su corazón a través de él, permanecen un rato así pero a Chad no le incomoda al contrario

–Te extrañe mucho–susurra Uno mientras el mayor intenta reconfortarlo sin embargo el otro rompe el contacto separándose rápidamente, una ligera lagrima se escurre bajo sus lentes pero sonríe dulcemente, Chad le sonríe de vuelta

–Vamos al Johnny's– dice el menor más tranquilo y animado, el mayor comparte ese sentimiento al arrancar para ir al restaurante, conduce con la música a alto volumen despreocupado cuando son alcanzados por el auto de Padre, Chad mira por el retrovisor, reconociéndolo de inmediato buscando detenerse con cuidado, voltea a ver a Nigel que luce algo molesto incluso tenso

– ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta el rubio preocupado

–Claro– responde el chico sonriendo un poco al bajar, el auto de Padre espera detrás de ellos con la puerta trasera abierta, el menor avanza hacia el tranquilo pero algo dentro del mayor lo hace apagar su auto y salir tras de él, tan pronto llega nota que ya está ha subido sin embargo no está solo a su lado está sentado Padre tan cómodo y seguro que sorprende a Chad

–Espera Nigel, olvidaste las cosas– logra decir el rubio agradeciendo tener algo que comentarle al menor porque sinceramente no sabe porque lo siguió quedándose sin palabras al verlos, Nigel asiente pero es Jenkins quien sale del auto mirando al rubio esperando que abra el maletero, Dickson corre apresurado para abrirlo permaneciendo atento al auto de Padre consternado, el mayordomo saca ambas bolsas y con ayuda del adolescente las lleva al portaequipaje acomodándolas, Chad intenta ver de nuevo al menor pero la puerta ya está cerrada, el hombre mayor vuelve a conducir y él solo entra en su carro sintiéndose angustiado al ver cómo se aleja el auto.

Cinco hojea una revista sin interés esperando el análisis

–Parece bien 90% de éxito– dice Dos sin dejar de ver el monitor

–Lo pensé toda la noche– explica ella dejando de lado la revista – ¿Crees que funcione?– pregunta acercándose a ver el monitor

–Claro ¿por qué no?– responde el chico alejándose un poco de ella

– ¿Qué pasa?– cuestiona la morena molesta

–Nada– dice él molesto evitando mirarla

– ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? estas muy raro– ella es tranquila al preguntarle intentando que él mismo se calme

–Yo no actuó raro eres tú– le responde el castaño bruscamente

– ¿Yo?– se extraña la mayor – ¿Porque será? ¡Ah sí! porque Nigel volvió, avienta niños y golpea amigos ¿crees que sea eso?– comienza a irritarse –Pero que más te da a ti que solo tienes que fingir no vernos y jugar con tus estúpidas tarjetas– agrega para molestarlo

–Oye con mis tarjetas no te metas– responde él indignado –Al menos no ando "fingiendo" babear por Nigel– dice imitando de forma exagerada las actitudes de Abigail

– ¿Cómo? Yo no finjo– aclara ella sorprendida

–Ah ¿entonces si te gusta?– responde él con mirada inquisitiva

–No quise decir eso– argumenta la morena acercándose a él

–Que no lo quieras decir no lo hace menos cierto– él es sarcástico –Toda la escuela lo dice– señala tercamente

–Toda la escuela dice que eres un tarado y eso no lo hace cierto– responde ella alzando una ceja –Aunque ahora lo dudo– agrega sonriendo molesta

–Oye eso no es justo– grita él menos severo

–Solo dime que te molesta realmente sin chismes– grita ella con poca paciencia

– ¿Te gusta Nigel? sí o no– le responde él con la misma actitud

– ¿Porque todos insisten con eso?– pregunta la morena dándose la vuelta casi indignada

–No me has respondido– insiste él siguiéndola molesto

–Es solo mi amigo– responde la mayor –Bueno era porque este tipo no es Nigel– dice tal vez hablando más para sí al caminar tensamente por la habitación

– ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?– insiste el castaño quieto al centro del cuarto solo mirándola

–Claro que no– responde Abigail dándose la vuelta para verlo, temblando toda llorosa –Yo solo te quiero a ti– agrega suavemente aunque Hoagie no luce convencido igual intenta acercarse para consolarla

– ¿En serio?– le pregunta él aun con dudas mirándola atento, ella tiembla conteniendo su ira mordiendo ligeramente su labio para no decir algo horrible y mirándolo harta

–Eres un imbécil, Hoagie– le contesta furiosa al tomar su mochila, sube las escaleras corriendo casi chocando con Cuatro

– ¿Qué te paso?– el rubio preocupado le pregunta preocupado al verla pero ella no responde sale de ahí tan rápido que no le importa que alguien la vea, Cuatro termina de bajar encontrando a Dos con el rostro rojo dándole golpecitos con el dedo al monitor, se acerca pensando que tal vez el plan fallo, mira el monitor y la imagen que golpea es a Nigel sentado junto a Abigail ambos sonríen juntos

–Nunca sonríe así conmigo– dice molesto el castaño en voz baja

–Estaba fingiendo– contesta Cuatro reconociendo que la imagen es de hoy en el comedor –Ella te quiere mucho– agrega apenado, ocultando su rostro en su chamarra

–Pero a él lo quiere más, hasta lloro días cuando se fue– asegura el castaño comenzando a llorar

–Todos lloramos mucho– responde Cuatro con un nudo en la garganta lagrimeando al recordarlo

–Pero ella lo ama– insiste Dos convencido, Cuatro limpia sus lágrimas en sus mangas

–No le dijiste eso ¿verdad?– pregunta el rubio preocupado pero el mayor no contesta solo hunde la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa –Dos ¿y justo hoy?– grita molesto Cuatro saliendo a buscarla

–Voy por ella– le asegura el menor al subir las escaleras

–No, espera– contesta Dos pero Cuatro ya no está.

Kuki ve las caricaturas con Mushi y sus amigas, no quisiera pero está muy nerviosa Nigel le ha dado miedo en el pasillo esta tarde, mira el reloj cerciorándose que aún falta tiempo para que él llegue, mira la pantalla y no puede reír aun cuando le encanta esa caricatura –Ahora vuelvo– dice levantándose para salir del cuarto, va a la cocina a preparar más bocadillos para las niñas cuando recuerda la fría mirada de Nigel "no, ese no puede ser Uno" piensa pero ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse, el plan está en marcha, respira tratando de calmarse pensando que al menos sus amigos estarán apoyándola.

Cuatro camina a casa de Abigail esperando verla pero recapacita si ella está molesta no iría ahí porque terminaría viendo a Cree, suspira pesado analizando la situación en otras circunstancias iría a la base pero mira alrededor preguntándose donde pudo ir, usaría el celular o el juego pero conociéndola tal vez no responda, si va a casa de Kuki ¿qué haría si se encuentra a Nigel? pensando eso supone que tal vez Cinco pensaría igual, aun así va en esa dirección tal vez si fue allí en algún punto ella daría la vuelta, camina pensando eso y pronto distingue su gorra roja, podría estar entre cientos de gorras y él siempre reconocería la de Cinco porque sin importar qué ella nunca la dejo, se acerca lentamente y la ve dar vuelta en una calle entonces corre para alcanzarla aunque casi chocan porque ella está parada en la esquina

–Diablos– se queja él al detenerse de golpe, ella se asusta pero pronto nota que es él

–Me diste un susto– le reclama Cinco con las mejillas aun rojas pero el rostro más tranquilo

–Y tú a mí– responde él – ¿Adónde vas?– pregunta mirando alrededor

–Iba a casa de Kuki pero mejor no– contesta la morena tratando de mantener su pose

–No necesitas hacerlo– le pide Cuatro en voz baja – ¿Quieres hablar?– pregunta frotando su manga incómodo

–No, vamos– sonríe Cinco, su sonrisa es amplia y sincera, Cuatro la mira analizándola decidido, claro que no es como la que le da a Nigel pero tampoco es como la que hace junto a Hoagie, ella nota su repentina abstracción

– ¿Qué te pasa?– le pregunta confundida

– Nada– responde el rubio dando la vuelta para volver a la base, ella va a su lado cuando lo ven pasar, ambos se quedan fríos mirándolo, Nigel camina desinteresado por la calle con la capucha de su roja chamarra puesta va en dirección a la casa de Kuki, sus lentes obscuros reflejan la luz y por la forma relajada en la que camina tal vez él no los ha visto, ellos se repliegan y lo ven a distancia

–Iré con Dos para avisarle– susurra Cuatro pero antes de que pueda irse Cinco le sujeta el brazo

–No, sigámoslo– le dice ella seria, él duda pero acepta y caminan tras de él a una distancia segura.

Notas del autor: Se me ha complicado subir los capítulos pero intentare terminarlo pronto aunque el final podría decepcionar a algunos o ¿no? Acepto quejas siempre y cuando sean lógicas.


	14. La trampa

14\. –La trampa

Resumen: Al fin llegó el momento de que detengan a Nigel, la trampa es puesta en marcha.

Cinco y Cuatro siguen a Nigel colina, arriba él se detiene justo donde Cinco lo encontró la otra noche, voltea atrás y ellos esperan no ser notados mientras se ocultan tras una cerca

–Eres mala para esconderte, Rachel– el chico de lentes obscuros se burla mirando un enorme árbol –Al menos Abigail y Wally lo intentan– agrega mirando como ellos salen de su escondite

– ¿De verdad creyeron que su trampa iba a funcionar?– continua preguntando mirándolos incrédulo, Rachel brinca frente a él intentando cerrarle el paso

– Aun así estas aquí– le dice desafiante la rubia

–Claro, he quedado con una lindura– responde el menor engreído, ella se ve dolida unos segundos, Abigail también se incomoda

– ¿Sí? Pues esa belleza es mi novia, así que no te hagas ilusiones– exclama Cuatro molesto poniéndose en guardia

–No te molestes es broma– dice Nigel riendo –Yo salgo con alguien más guapa– agrega mirando soberbio a Abigail que no soporta su actitud y lo ataca

–No te dejare ir, no esta vez– le grita furiosa la morena, él intenta contenerla pero de vez en cuando ella le pega un golpe, Cuatro también lo ataca mientras Rachel parece dudar, ambos lo golpean continuamente y lo están sometiendo

–Te lavaron el cerebro– grita Cinco –Y te voy a detener– agrega golpeándolo en la cara, el golpe es tan qué incluso el puño de la chica vibra

–Maldita mocosa– grita el encapuchado pateándola lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer una abertura en su ataque, Cuatro retrocede buscando su arma pero no la encuentra

– ¿Buscas esto?– pregunta dulce Nigel sosteniéndola en su mano y le dispara justo en la cara, pasa corriendo sobre él, Rachel intenta intervenir pero él la golpea en el hombro haciéndola caer estrepitosamente, él continua su carrera pero tan pronto los chicos se levantan siguiéndolo decididos.

Rachel corre tras Nigel calle abajo, él da una vuelta en la esquina y ella trata de alcanzarlo pero el menor ya va sobre los techos, Cinco salta pateándole la pierna haciendo que caiga rodando por el techo, Cuatro las alcanza he intenta golpearlo mientras cae pero Nigel toma su brazo apoyándose en el para darle un rodillazo en el rostro al chico que cae al piso, Rachel está de pie frente a él parada en la cerca de la casa, intenta sujetarlo cuando pasa a su lado pero él la empuja rudamente

–Antes eras mejor– se burla el menor, la rubia cae, golpeándose contra el suelo se voltea hacia arriba sacando su arma con la que le apunta, él no se mueve de la cerca frente a ella

–En lo que te decides, ¿no te molesta si me voy o sí?– pregunta sarcástico pero Cuatro le cae sobre la espalda, el rubio lucha por sujetar al encapuchado pero es difícil entonces Cinco le dispara desde el techo aunque él usa a Cuatro para bloquear el disparo de mostaza extra espesa para luego aventarlo sobre Rachel todo pasa muy rápido por lo que la rubia aún no se ponía de pie, ambos chocan quedando embarrados, Cinco se le lanza arriesgadamente logrando golpearlo en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, Cuatro y Cinco lo intentan retener en el piso evitando que se levante mientras Rachel busca comunicarse con su equipo apuntándole, Nigel se irrita y de una patada lanza a Cuatro por los aires, sacándose a Cinco de un puñetazo tirándola lejos, levantándose le arrebata el arma a la mayor rompiéndola Rachel aprovecha para patearlo varias veces pero él le sujeta ambas manos dándole un cabezazo tan fuerte que ella siente su cráneo vibrar y hasta sus muelas zumban, la rubia está a punto de desmayarse

–Suéltala– ordena Cinco parada tras él, suena muy molesta –O te enfriare el cerebro– amenaza

–Sabes bien que no puedes– responde él al salir volando hacia arriba con sus botas a toda potencia, Rachel no puede evitar recordar cuando él la ayudo a huir así, él le sonríe y antes que ella reaccione la suelta, ella grita en completo pánico al caer son tal vez 20 o 30 metros Cuatro y Cinco corren planeando cómo ayudarla, ambos listos saltan lo más alto que pueden, la atrapan y logran frenar su caída cayendo estruendosamente en la lona que cubre una piscina por la fuerza del impacto la lona se comienza a rasgar rompiéndose rápidamente, Cuatro se asusta muchísimo pero logran ponerse de pie y salir antes de que se llene de agua

–Diablos– grita Cuatro frustrado tratando de escurrir su ropa, Rachel permanece junto a la piscina cabizbaja, llorando

– ¿Estas herida?– le pregunta Cinco acercándose lentamente, la chica no la voltea a ver solo se limpia un poco las lágrimas

–No es eso– susurra suavemente la rubia

–Los Smith deben haber salido de vacaciones– dice Cuatro mirando la lona rota y hundida en la piscina

–Luego la reparamos– contesta Cinco –Salgamos de aquí– agrega ayudando a la mayor a pararse

– ¿A dónde?– pregunta Cuatro mirando a ambas chicas

–A casa de Tres, ahí es seguro– responde Cinco saltando la cerca para salir, Rachel la sigue sin poner objeciones sin embargo Cuatro mira un poco el cielo en busca de un rastro de Nigel mientras sale del jardín y se dirige a casa de Tres.

Kuki espera ansiosa sentada junto su hermana cuando tiene una corazonada y va nerviosa la puerta, sabe que hay alguien ahí sintiéndose muy atemorizada duda si debe abrir pero el timbre suena alertándola, espera un poco como si apenas viniera de la sala y con cuidado abre la puerta cautelosamente

–Hola ¿llegue temprano?– pregunta sonriente Nigel saludando

–No para nada pero cambio de planes– dice Kuki menos turbada –mi madre está aquí y Mushi tiene a sus amigas salgamos ¿te parece?– pregunta aun nerviosa

–Claro ¿adónde quieres ir?– le contesta él tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos de su roja chamarra

–Vayamos al parque que queda cerca– propone Kuki entrando por su bolso, él espera afuera mirando cómo ha cambiado el vecindario, ella sale sonriente y cierra parándose a su lado pero evita mirarlo

–Bien– sonríe el chico acomodando sus lentes obscuros – ¿cómo te ha ido?– le pregunta para hacer platica mientras caminan

–Genial– responde ella y comienza a contarle varias cosas todas son simples, casi triviales pero él la escucha tranquilo, caminan un par de calles para llegar al parque ella va decidida al mirador donde hay unas bancas

– ¿Aquí?– pregunta Nigel intrigado

–Sí, no hay nadie– responde la menor sentándose en una banca él se acerca mirando un poco desinteresado los alrededores deteniéndose junto a ella

– ¿Y de que querías hablar?– le pregunta el mayor mirándola, ella le hace seña de que se siente a su lado, revisando discretamente las señales de que todos están en sus puestos y al estar segura que es así, empieza

–Quiero saber que tanto nos recuerdas– pregunta la chica tranquilamente

–Lo dices por lo que dijo Cree ¿verdad?– le sonríe él sentándose junto a ella

–Sí– responde preocupada aunque insegura

–Veras, es verdad que no sé cuánto he olvidado pero aún recuerdo a mis amigos– responde sonriente el mayor

–A Abigail no ¿y que tal Hoagie o Wally? fuimos tus mejores amigos– pregunta ella angustiada

–Te entiendo pero ya no tiene caso, podemos hacer nuevas memorias, juntos– responde él sonriente y confiado mientras toma la mano de la chica

–No lo sé– responde insegura viendo la mano del chico sobre la suya – ¿Eres malvado?– pregunta ella, él luce disgustado desviando su mirada de hartazgo e incredulidad

–Aun después de todo ¿crees que el KND es bueno?– le pregunta el mayor sin soltar su mano

–Claro– dice ella segura al tomar las manos del chico

– ¿Aun cuando obligan a todos a olvidar a sus amigos solo por cumplir trece años?– cuestiona él irritado

–Es por un bien mayor– responde ella inusualmente seria

–Yo también trabajo por un bien mayor– exclama él casi indignado

– ¿El GKND?– pregunta ella temerosa, él se detiene mirándola y sonríe

–Sí así es– dice orgulloso el mayor

– ¿Te han enviado de vuelta?– insiste Kuki temblando un poco

–Algo así– contesta Nigel sin mayor expresión

–Pero heriste a Maurice y nuestros amigos– expresa Sanban disgustada alejando un poco sus manos, él lo nota

–Herirías a cualquiera si es parte de una misión– exclama tranquilo pero su mirada es indiferente

–Claro que no, nunca haría eso ni besaría a alguien que no amo– Kuki se levanta bruscamente su voz es firme resonando un poco en el lugar –Tú no puedes ser Nigel– agrega claramente decepcionada comenzando a lagrimear, Nigel sonríe compasivo manteniéndose frente a ella al levantarse

–Cree y yo trabajamos bien juntos aunque entiendo como debes sentirte pero ¿Quieres oír un secreto?– dice suavemente acercándose a ella, le toma la muñeca mirándola a los ojos, ella asiente temerosa

–Sé que esto es una trampa– susurra él, el equipo de ataque sale de todos lados rápidos a capturarlo, ya no importa esperar el momento adecuado para atacar de sorpresa, Kuki intenta sujetarlo pero él la toma del brazo y la lanza contra tres enemigos, ellos logran atraparla cayendo sonoramente, Dos ve todo en los monitores manda una alerta a Cinco y Cuatro, toma su mochila y sale de inmediato a ayudar pues la estrategia ahora es inútil, todos se lanzan contra Nigel que los golpea y lanza uno a uno sobre los que se aproximan y aun cuando se levantan pronto volviendo atacan son golpeados más cada vez.

El combate es arduo y dura varios minutos pero no parecen conseguir la ventaja, aquellos que decidieron usar sus armas solo fueron vencidos por ellas, permanecen pegados o congelados en posiciones verdaderamente incomodas, Nigel juega con dos armas en sus manos mientras el resto lo rodea, una chica se levanta del piso y avienta su careta de lado descubriéndose la cara revelando ser Fanny

– ¿Que esperan? atáquenlo– ordena la pelirroja respirando pesado, su voz resuena en la cabeza de los demás sin embargo ellos esperan una abertura en la defensa de Nigel, Patton se cansa de esperar y salta hacia él tratando de golpearlo pero el chico de lentes obscuros esquiva el golpe disparándole con ambas armas, el mayor cae al piso envuelto en chicle cubierto hielo

–¡Patton!– grita Fanny furiosa corriendo contra Nigel que ríe un poco, ella lo golpea estómago pero pronto es pateada duramente y lanzada lejos con los propulsores de las botas del chico, la pelirroja pasa sobre algunos árboles, Kuki corre en su dirección tratando de atraparla mientras el adolescente sigue divertido en su lugar mirando a los chicos que furiosos lo vuelven a atacar juntos pero su falta de organización les cuesta el no poder ganar terreno, el brazo de un chico truena al ser roto hartando al chico de lentes obscuros que lo arroja por el mirador otros se lanzan para ayudarlo, dejando solo un par de menores para enfrentar al adolescente

– ¿Qué pasa se rinden?– Nigel se burla viéndolos temblar, ellos están desarmados y dudan pero una red chiclosa cae sobre el enemigo que sorprendido intenta quitársela solo enredándose más

–Mejor ni lo intentes o podrías perder las pocas cejas que te quedan– dice Dos orgulloso llegando tras de él

–Pequeño idiota– grita furioso Nigel tratando de zafarse

–Si yo soy el pequeño tú debes ser el Grandísimo– responde sonriente Dos pero nadie le sigue su broma se centran en reponerse y ayudar a los heridos, Kuki sale de la arboleda con Fanny apoyada en ella, la pelirroja cojea mientras la menor camina lento acercándose cuidadosamente a donde esta Nigel que en silencio busca como despegarse, Fanny se detiene frente a él y certeramente le da un fuerte puñetazo, los demás se duelen casi sintiendo el golpe cuando él cae inconsciente

–Vaya– logra decir un chico

–Llevo años guardándoselo– comenta molesta Fanny – ¿Que esperan? liberen a Patton y los demás– ordena aun tomada del hombro de la menor

– ¿Dónde están Cinco y Cuatro?– pregunta furiosa la pelirroja

–Oh es cierto– exclama preocupada Kuki buscándolos alrededor mientras los demás se reúnen, los heridos son revisados

–No lo sé– responde Dos avergonzado desviando la mirada a la ciudad

–Traigan el transporte– grita un chico y dos de ellos salen del parque, Patton recién liberado se acerca a Dos y 86, con cuidado toma el arma de la pelirroja y dispara a cautivo, Kuki y Hoagie se sorprenden mirándolo atónitos

–Sera más fácil de llevar– aclara 60 todavía molesto, extiende su brazo en indicación a 86 que se apoye en él y con cuidado ella lo hace –Luego les diremos dónde estamos– dice serio alejándose con la chica mientras los que pueden cargan al prisionero

–Diablos, está muy frio– se queja un chico al llevarlo

– Esperen– Dos los llama – ¿y nosotros que? ¿Solo gracias y adiós?– dice molesto avanzando

–Busca a tu equipo primero además nunca dije adiós– responde Patton sin detenerse, ellos se alejan dejando a Dos y Tres solos en el parque, se miran confundidos tal vez cualquier otro día fingirían no conocerse e irían en aceras opuestas compitiendo por llegar primero sin que nadie lo sepa pero hoy están tristes y decepcionados, caminan juntos él sirviéndole de apoyo a la chica pues la pierna le duele, hoy realmente no les importa que alguien los vea

–Quiero ir a casa, Hoagie– musita Kuki

–Pero en la base hay con que curarte– responde Dos, ella lo mira triste, él asiente pues la casa de ella queda cerca y no parece correcto hacerla caminar más, el castaño realmente no sabe de qué hablarle la sujeta lo mejor que puede avanzando mientras obscurece, ella va en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegan a su casa

–Luego nos vemos– se despide el castaño al ver la abrir su puerta

–Espera Hoagie ayúdame con las escaleras– le pide Kuki apenada

–Claro– responde él animado, entran con cuidado pero no hay nadie en la sala, Mushi y sus amigas hacen ruido en la cocina, Kuki sabe que su madre debe seguir en su estudio, con esa seguridad suben las escaleras silenciosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de la menor, ambos se sorprenden encontrando a Abigail, Rachel y Wally adentro, ellos les piden que guarden silencio, Cuatro va rápidamente a ayuda a Kuki acompañándola a sentarse en su cama todos se aproximan para hablar

– ¿Qué te paso?– pregunta Cuatro preocupado

–Nigel nos atacó ¿Dónde estaban?– les reclama molesto Dos mirándolos

–Nos equivocamos– responde Rachel con culpabilidad

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Dos suavemente, cambiando su actitud

–Lo seguimos, estúpidamente– contesta Cinco molesta más con ella misma que con los demás

–Tratamos de atraparlo solos– agrega Cuatro intentando aclarar las cosas

–Pero no pudimos– insiste Rachel claramente frustrada – ¿Qué tal ustedes?– pregunta mirando al castaño que se ve menos afectado

–Tu equipo está herido pero lo tienen– le responde Dos sin mayor detalle

– ¿En serio?– Rachel se levanta emocionada con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción –Genial iré a ayudarles y pronto les diré dónde estamos– agrega al ir a la ventana –Gracias por su ayuda– concluye al salir, Cuatro abraza a Tres que comienza a llorar levemente

Hoagie traga saliva nervioso – ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta a Cinco, ella lo mira pero él apenado le evita la mirada

–He estado peor– contesta ella sonriendo

–Lo siento– dice él tomándole la mano

–Lo sé, no importa– contesta la morena sujetando su mano fuertemente

–Y ¿Cómo fue?– pregunta Cuatro a Dos con preocupación.

Tras la larga explicación de ambos lados Cinco nota que los otros aún no se han comunicado, Kuki y ella han tratado todas las heridas aunque no son graves a la morena le preocupada de cómo lo explicaran

–Ya es tarde debo ir a casa– comenta Dos al levantarse –Iré a la base–

–Te acompaño– Cinco va a la ventana con él, Cuatro y Tres se miran preocupados

–Ok, también voy– exclama Cuatro levantándose al repentinamente

–Quédate– le responde Cinco

–No tiene caso Kuki estará bien– contesta él sonriéndole a su novia, ella le sonríe también

– ¿Estarás bien?– le pregunta Cinco a Tres

–Claro, no es tan grave vayan a descansar– responde ella sonriente aunque Cinco duda

–Está bien pero te hablo al rato– le dice la morena

–Pero hazlo– contesta la menor que la conoce muy bien

– Nos vemos– se despiden ellos saliendo por la ventana y aunque Cinco esta lastimada no le representa mayor reto, Tres decide bajar a ayudar a su madre.

Abigail y Hoagie caminan al frente en silencio no parecen molestos van cómodamente caminando en silencio, Cuatro va detrás y considera que estará bien dejarlos solos

–Nos vemos mañana– exclama de repente al rebasarlos

– Espera ¿no vendrás?– le grita Dos al verlo alejarse

–No, mi padre está por llegar– responde sonriente ya que como excusa sirve mientras se aleja corriendo

–Vaya, tiene razón mi mamá llegara pronto ¿corremos?– le pregunta Dos a la chica, ella lo mira incrédula

–Me duele ¿sabes?– ella señala su pierna, su voz es tranquila y avanza sin agregar más

–De acuerdo– contesta Dos caminando junto a ella, caminan varias calles despacio pero al llegar a la intersección Abigail lo voltea a ver

–No quiero ir a casa– le dice suavemente la morena casi susurrando

–Lo entiendo, ven a la base por favor– responde Dos, sabe que lo último está de más pero siente que ella necesita escucharlo y él decirlo, Abigail sonríe caminando rumbo a su casa, él duda si es el momento correcto pero igual le pregunta – ¿Tu qué opinas?– está inseguro sobre su reacción

–Sobre si es Nigel– cuestiona ella tranquila

–Sí– susurra él

–No parece él– responde Abigail mirando el camino

–Pero pelea como él y se enfrentó con los demás casi igual– dice Dos sin dejar de mirarla

–Lo sé pero debe haber otra posibilidad– argumenta ella acelerando el paso

– ¿Cómo cuál?– pregunta Dos manteniendo el paso de la morena

–Dices que Cree lo modifico pero aun siendo ordenes de Padre ella no saldría con él, incluso se negó a salir conmigo– explica Dos con algo de frustración en la voz incluso se ve desilusionado cuando Cinco lo mira

–Salió contigo cuando no sabía que eras tú– le recuerda la chica molesta

–Lo sé pero ese es Nigel aunque malo– dice Dos inconforme de la respuesta de la morena

– Podría ser su negativo– responde Cinco ignorando la reacción del chico

–A él le falta un diente ¿no?– contesta rápido el castaño

–Eso es fácil de arreglarse o pudo mudar dientes– dice ella cada vez más convencida

– ¿Y Cree?– pregunta Dos avanzando un poco

–Sí es su negativo él no tendría nada en su contra, a ella nunca la vimos allá– la mayor afirmando su teoría

– ¿Cómo vino aquí?– cuestiona él molesto

–Quien sabe, encontró una forma– responde ella pero no lo voltea a ver

– Pareces esforzarte mucho para asegurar que no es Nigel– insiste Dos un poco irritado –Solo admítelo él cambio y no es al que idealizaste– agrega avanzando, ella se detiene mirándolo impactada

–Yo no lo idealice aun si es él y actúa así por decisión propia hay que destituirlo– ella es firme y sincera

–Sí, claro– responde Dos sarcástico al detenerse frente la morena

– ¿Cómo?– cuestiona confundida por su actitud

–Lo harás solo para que olvide a Cree ¿Verdad?– arremete el castaño acercándose lentamente

– ¿De qué hablas?– le pregunta ella retrocediendo un poco

–Sin Cree ya no tendrías competencia ¿verdad? Por eso Rachel y tú trataron de atraparlo por su cuenta, las grandes mentes piensan igual– explica él molesto su mirada esta fija en ella

– ¿Sigues con eso?– Cuestiona ella molesta, mirándolo a la cara

–No, bueno sí, no lo sé– responde dudando –Solo que si no lo hubieran atacado solas y nos hubieran apoyado no hubieran salido tantos heridos– le recrimina él casi a gritos, ella guarda silencio sabe que es cierto pero está segura que lo volvería a hacer

–Era necesario– explica Cinco tranquila –No había certeza de que se presentara con Kuki, además lo seguíamos sin intención de pelear– argumenta segura pero él no está convencido

–Maurice siempre dice que no seas emocional en tus misiones– asevera Dos menos comprensivo

– Lo sé pero él huyo, solo tratábamos de acorralarlo y Rachel llamaría a su equipo– explica ella con cansancio, él la mira unos instantes sin que ninguno se mueva de su sitio

–No puedo creerte– dice él desviando la mirada

– ¿Qué?– pregunta ella sorprendida

–No lo sé, solo quisiera estar seguro de que él no te gusta, que no intentas recuperarlo porque lo quieres– le responde Dos se ve angustiado, su voz tiembla al intentar tomarle la mano pero ella se la arrebata

–Yo ya te lo dije pero si no me crees no tiene caso– responde la morena fríamente, se da la vuelta alejándose decidida

–Oye espera– le grita Hoagie pero Abigail lo ignora y continúa, él suspira molesto dándose la vuelta caminando a su casa.


	15. Malas noticias

15\. –Malas noticias

Abigail camina lento en dirección a su casa se siente mal por haber dejado así a Hoagie pero también está molesta por lo que él dijo, su teléfono suena y es la tan esperada llamada

–Hola ¿Abigail?– suena nerviosa la voz de Rachel

–Sí soy yo, ¿qué pasa?– responde preocupada la morena

– Veras está listo para ser…– la rubia hace una pausa –Sera interrogado primero pero si quieren venir te envió la dirección, no sé cuánto tardemos pero quería avisarte– Rachel empieza a sonar más segura y Abigail se siente animada

–Sí, gracias iré en cuanto pueda, avisare a mi equipo y los ayudaremos– responde animada Abigail

–Ven lo más pronto que puedas, veras no quisiéramos retenerlo mucho– insiste Rachel y la menor lo entiende

–Claro, nos vemos– contesta la morena al ver su casa a pocos metros

–Sí, cuídate– responde Rachel y cuelga, Abigail sonríe amplio pasando tranquila por su jardín, llega a la puerta pero antes de intentarlo la puerta se abre por dentro, Cree la mira fijamente

–Es tarde– le dice molesta la mayor mirando tras ella

–Aún no son ni las ocho– responde Abby esperando poder entrar

–Pasa, mamá no está fue a ver a Papá, a dejarle ropa limpia– dice Cree más cariñosa y sonriente

– ¿Por qué? ¿No vendrá a casa?– pregunta Abby parada en la estancia

– ¡Oh dios! ¿No oíste? varios niños están en emergencias al parecer están muy heridos– contesta Cree sonriendo

– ¿Quien fue?– dice Abby sin mayor expresión

– ¿Que fue? Debería ser tu pregunta ¿no es así? No deberías asumir que fue alguien– dice la mayor paseando por la sala

–Al parecer hubo una gran explosión en un vecindario o algo así, un árbol se desplomo sobre algunas casas dicen que tenía una casa en él, varios niños quedaron atrapados dentro– continua Cree al sentarse frente el televisor, su sonrisa es siniestra y Abby siente el escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

– ¿Cómo paso?– pregunta la menor fríamente

–Pues nadie sabe, esto no lo vas a ver en las noticias pero tengo una grabación de alguien que estuvo cerca hasta le puso música y todo ¿La quieres ver?– la mayor esta muy alegre sentada cómodamente en el sofá

–Tal vez después ahora quiero ducharme– contesta Abby sonriente al dirigirse a las escaleras comenzando a subirlas

– ¿Por qué cojeas?– pregunta Cree seria

–Me caí– responde ella desinteresadamente

–Oh dios, ¿dónde?– exclama la mayor preocupada

–En la práctica de hoy– responde Abby subiendo sin embargo Cree la sigue

– Que raro dice Collin que no fuiste a la práctica ni a las audiciones– le explica la mayor subiendo tras ella

–No, no fui hoy practique sola– responde la menor despreocupada

–No fue buena idea– comenta Cree en burla

–No lo fue– sonríe la menor, ambas llegan frente el cuarto de Abby que abre y Cree no duda en entrar

– ¿Kuki fue contigo?– insiste la mayor en el interrogatorio que se ha armado

–No ¿Por qué?– se extraña Abby preparándose el baño pero su hermana permanece en la puerta

–Ha llegado herida a su casa, dicen que el gordito le ayudo a entrar– comenta Cree checando su teléfono

– ¿Quién?– pregunta la menor desconcertada

–Oh lo siento Hoagie así se llama ¿no?– responde sarcástica la mayor

– ¿En serio? debió ser en las practicas, le llamare– responde Abby saliendo del baño en busca de su celular

–No, tiene una semana que no va a las practicas tenía permiso por estar… indispuesta– explica Cree mirando a su hermanita marcar el número entrando al baño –Tú me entiendes– agrega tranquila

–Lo sé no se ha sentido bien últimamente– responde Abby cubriendo el teléfono por si contestan, mira a Cree esperando que capte las señas para que salga

– Hola ¿Kuki? ¿cómo estás?– sonríe Abby contestar la llamada, la mayor sonríe al salir del baño cerrando tras ella, se sienta en la cama de su hermanita prendiendo el televisor por supuesto que sabe que ambas andan en algo pero aún no sabe en que, por suerte recibe un mensaje de Nigel.

Abby lleva hablando por teléfono largo rato mientras se ducha y se hace sus curaciones, la pierna no esta tan mal con suerte mañana no le dolerá aun así hablan de trivialidades, Kuki está en el altavoz, su voz resuena en la habitación mientras asegura haberse lesionado intentando hacer una "vuelta de carro" sola, Abby le pregunta sobre Hoagie con indiferencia y la chica le cuenta que la ayudo, que es un buen chico pero ella parece desinteresada a eso, toda la actuación es por la seguridad que tiene la morena sobre qué Cree sigue fuera escuchándolas, siguen hablando aun cuando sale del baño, va riendo al entrar en su cuarto pero la mayor sigue ahí mirando su celular, ella se viste como si nada mientras le contesta a Kuki que le cuenta lo que ha hecho en el día, repentinamente Cree se levanta, sin despedirse sale del cuarto abruptamente, Abby apaga el altavoz

– ¿Iras?– pregunta la morena tranquila

–No puedo, mis padres salieron y cuido a Mushi además le prometí a mi madre que descansaría– responde apenada la chica

–Entiendo, descansa– Abigail siente con un poco de culpa de presionar así a su amiga

–Wally tampoco puede ir, sus padres salieron– agrega la menor sin decir más al respecto

–Sobre Hoagie ¿te dijo algo?– pregunta Abigail tratando de sonar indiferente

–Le di las gracias por supuesto– contesta Kuki retomando el tema anterior pero entiende que Cinco quiere que lo contacte por lo que no tuvo caso enviar a Cuatro con ellos –Nada más–

–Vaya que fue amable, te ayudo a llegar a casa y todo sin más– comenta Abigail con tristeza y Kuki se siente confundida

– ¿Te dormirás ya?– pregunta la menor

–Esperare a mi madre quiero hablar con ella– responde la mayor con ligera la preocupación

–Suenas nerviosa– Kuki es sincera

– Sí, esta difícil– contesta Abigail sin detallar

– ¿Qué?– pregunta la menor sin entender y la morena comprende que Kuki no tiene ni idea de que habla

– ¿No lo sabes? Tiraron una casa del árbol, ha sido genial– responde Abigail con falsa emoción, ambas ignoran lo último

–Pero no está en las noticias– se extraña Kuki confundida

–Lo sé pero todos lo están compartiendo incluso hay un video, revisa las redes– explica la morena intentando mantener su actitud burlista

– ¿En serio?– duda incrédula la menor

–Sí pero ahora no puedo salir a ver a nadie– contesta seriamente Abigail

– Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada hasta que lleguen mis padres– comenta la menor, es un acuerdo entre ambas esperar a que todos se duerman para actuar

–Juguemos mientras llegan– propone Abigail animándose, es señal de prender el sistema especial de comunicación del grupo

–Perfecto– responde Kuki animada.

La luz del sol entra por los huecos entre las cortinas y Abigail despierta alarmada, anoche se quedó dormida sin notarlo, la fatiga del día la agoto mientras escribía un reporte parcial del día en algún momento termino durmiéndose, mira angustiada su reloj y aún falta para que el autobús pase, si se lo propone aún puede salir diciendo que ira por Kuki e ir a ver a Rachel, se arregla a toda prisa

–Abby apúrate cariño te llevare a la escuela– le avisa su madre sin abrir su puerta, ella corre a verla

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?– pregunta la menor, tras abrir la puerta y encontrar a su madre aun arriba junto la escalera

–Han desaparecido los autobuses de tu escuela, al parecer fue anoche pero no te preocupes yo las llevare– responde sonriente su madre al bajar la escalera, Abby suspira pensando en el desastre que esto supone, ahora no podrá ir a ningún otro lado está por volver a su cuarto pero un el grito la detiene, proviene del cuarto de su hermana por lo que va al menos para saber qué le pasa, la puerta se abre y su hermana sale con el teléfono en mano sonriendo

– ¿Qué te pasa?– cuestiona la menor estupefacta, Cree sonríe alegre y le enseña su celular – ¿Qué?– repite aun confundida, Cree claramente molesta va directo a ella poniéndole enfrente la pantalla encendida

–Un súper bono de Evil Adults Co. Por lo de ayer– dice orgullosa la mayor

–Pero no fuiste tú, estabas aquí– cuestiona Abby sorprendida mientras la mayor vuelve a guardar su teléfono

–Fue mi equipo junto los novatos a los que se supone ayudarías a audicionar– contesta Cree tranquila

– ¿Todos tienen bono?– pregunta interesada la menor

–Claro que no, tú eres novata de nuevo– Cree es engreída al irse a desayunar

–Pues tampoco era para gritar– se queja Abby disgustada volviendo a su cuarto

–Espera a que Nigel lo vea– exclama emocionada Cree bajando, Cinco la oye "A partir de hoy él ni recordara que te hablaba" piensa sonriendo de satisfacción.

Cree medio come su desayuno cuando su hermanita baja –Tan pronto desayunes pasaremos por Kuki– le explica su madre a la menor poniendo en su lugar un plato de avena, Abby sonríe incomoda sentándose a comerlo, la mayor ríe levemente conociendo que su hermanita odia comer avena y preferiría desayunar helado o alguna golosina pero ella es igual ya que apenas si ha mordido su pan tostado no recibe sin embargo no recibe ningún regaño de su madre, la menor come con desgano vigilando a Cree que luce muy tranquila

–Sabes lo del autobús– pregunta Abby susurrando, Cree toma su leche y le responde indiferente

–Debe ser una afrenta de los mocosos– responde Cree indiferente al tomar su jugo, su madre mira a ambas sin comprender

–Pero es demasiado– responde Abby pensando que hoy media escuela tendrá que ser llevada por sus padres sin contar el transito que se hará en la entrada, ella nunca ordenaría tal ataque

–No van a ganarnos así– exclama la mayor poniéndose de pie repentinamente tomando su mochila –Las espero en el auto– dice al salir

–Oh, ya veo, son bromas entre escuelas– cree entender la madre, Abby come su avena evitando explicarle –Pero tienes razón, es demasiado incluso podrían tener problemas legales– agrega la mujer más consternada

– ¿Lista cariño? Aun debemos ir por Kuki– la apresura su madre tomando su bolso y esperándola junto a la puerta

–Sí estoy lista– responde la menor terminando lo que queda y saliendo.

El viaje resulto muy incómodo con su madre y Cree, sin tomar en cuenta el momento de ir por Kuki para soportar las quejas de Mushi porque su escuela está en el sentido opuesto logran llegar a tiempo a la escuela, Abby cree que ya ha oído suficientes recuerdos de su madre cuando era estudiante, al frente de la entrada el tumulto de camionetas familiares confunde un poco pero pronto hallan donde estacionarse, Cree sale corriendo tan pronto puede y Abby solo puede pensar que es por su reputación

–Nuevo novio ¿Eh?– intuye su madre

–Sí– responde desanimada la menor

– ¡Oh! ¿Es lindo?– pregunta la mujer mirando alrededor sin notar el cambio de ánimo en su hija

–Pues creo que sí– dice Abby avergonzada pero adulta aun busca a Cree –Hasta luego– se despide la menor intentando sonreír al cerrar la puerta pero nota como su madre ve atónita más allá de ella

– ¿No es ese Nigel Uno?– logra decir la mujer aun en su asombro, la morena voltea rápido y Kuki sale rápidamente ambas sienten un escalofrió al ver al hablar tranquilamente con Cree y su grupo

–Sí– responde Cinco estupefacta mirándolos como ambos actúan muy cariñosos

– ¡Oh dios! tendré que hablar con tu hermana– exclama seriamente su madre al encender el auto

–Sí– responde la menor alejándose del auto

–No te preocupes Abby, yo lo soluciono– asegura la mujer que se despide

–Gracias por traerme Señora Lincoln nos vemos después– responde Kuki sonriente y tan pronto la camioneta está lejos voltea hacia Cinco

– ¿Cómo es posible?– susurra Tres

– ¿Un doble?– logra musitar Cinco en su asombro, Tres apresurada saca su teléfono marcando a Cuatro, el celular suena detrás de ellas que voltean nerviosas pero pronto ven como él se aproxima y suspiran tranquilas, trae varias banditas adhesivas en la cara aun cuando ayer no necesitaba ninguna, no parece sorprendido al mirar a Nigel

–Márcale a Rachel– pide Cuatro inusualmente serio sin perder de vista al chico de lentes obscuros

– ¿Ya lo vieron?– dice repentinamente Hoagie exhausto al llegar corriendo, Cinco ni lo mira sigue concentrada mirando al posible impostor

– ¡Hola! Hoagie– lo saluda Kuki recordándole donde están, él cae en cuenta

–Hola ¿Cómo sigues?– la saluda en forzada pose desganado, ella también encuentra incomodo todo este teatro

–Mejor gracias por lo de ayer– responde sonriente la pelinegra, Cinco sigue al teléfono que aun suena sin que contesten, ellos comparten miradas preocupados

–Vigílenlo iré a ver a Rachel– exclama decidida Cinco al salir corriendo

–Espera y las clases– pregunta Kuki pero ella ya va lejos

–Iré con ella– dice Cuatro dejando su mochila con Tres

–Tengan cuidado– les grita ella nerviosa, Cuatro voltea sonriéndoles confiado al irse

– ¿No debemos avisarle a Maurice?– pregunta Dos volviendo a ver a Nigel

–No lo sé– le responde Tres desconcertada.

Abigail corre agitada por la principal culpándose a sí misma "si hubiera ido, sí no la hubiera dejado anoche sola" piensa presionándose por varias cosas, corre desesperada pensado lo peor, va tan turbada que no escucha a Cuatro venir llamándola, él la alcanza tomándola del brazo haciéndola parar bruscamente, instintivamente ella intenta golpearlo pero él detiene el golpe

–Cinco ¿Qué haces?– le grita Cuatro sin importarle que están en la calle, ella asustada al fin reacciona –Diablos, tomemos el bus– pide el rubio al ver su reacción

–Sí, lo siento– contesta la morena apenada caminando tras él, el sitio no queda muy lejos pero Cuatro no desea que se presione más

–No es tu culpa– dice él suavemente al llegar a la parada aunque no hay nadie más ahí

–No priorice la misión– responde ella frustrada apretando los puños

–Lo siento, yo tampoco mis padres cumplieron 15 años de casados y fueron a cenar, jugué con Joey todo el rato– se disculpa él sintiéndose culpable, rascando su ceja removiendo su rubio cabello –Incluso me lastime– rie apenado –Debí ir– agrega más serio, ella lo mira y sonríe

–No, fue correcto que cuides a Joey es tu hermanito y es genial que se lleven tan bien– Abigail es sincera le gustaría decirle más pero cuando llega el auto bus ambos guardan silencio al subir, la mayoría de pasajeros son adultos que los miran con desagrado suponiendo que se han fugado de la escuela, Cuatro ríe divertido al pensarlo y con gusto los molestaría pero Cinco los mira incomoda

–No falta mucho– susurra él mirando el camino tratando de calmarla

–Eres más atento o ¿es mi idea?– pregunta la morena mirándolo

– ¿No empezaras con tus cursilerías o sí?– responde Cuatro molesto, Cinco ríe al ver que su cara con las banditas de su rostro luce muy graciosa.

Rachel busca a su equipo por todo el lugar encontrado a la mayoría heridos, primero el escándalo sobre el maldito rastreador que nunca apareció que solo los hizo entrar en pánico y con lo de anoche están agotados, en la base solo son ocho incluyéndola a ella, Fanny sube las escaleras con una compañera mientras todos se reagrupan afuera

–Patton sigue abajo– informa la pelirroja, Rachel asiente yendo cuando el ruido entra los árboles los alarma

– ¿Quién es?– exige molesta Fanny apuntando su vieja arma de mostaza

–Somos Cinco y Cuatro no dispares– dice la morena saliendo cuidadosa de la arboleda

–Cielos ¿siempre le apuntas a todos?– pregunta Cuatro detrás de ella

– Cállate enano– grita la pelirroja guardando su arma

–Ahora soy más alto que tú, no me vez– responde el señalando la diferencia

–No me importa, ven y se de ayuda por una vez– le ordena 86 disgustada llevándolo por Patton y los otros dos que siguen abajo, Cuatro la sigue refunfuñando su pleito se escucha aun cuando van lejos

– ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta Cinco a Rachel acercándose

–No es grave, todos tienen heridas superficiales pero estaban cansados por lo de ayer– responde la mayor

– ¿Qué ocurrió?– insiste Cinco preocupada

–Nada solo bajamos la guardia y se escapó, supongo que fue donde Cree ¿verdad?– deduce Rachel mirándola a la cara

–Esta en clases supongo, lo lamento debimos ayudarlos– contesta Cinco avergonzada

–No, hicieron mucho desviándose de sus órdenes para ayudándonos, solo lamento que no fuéramos tan organizados como antes– la mayor sonríe como disculpa

–No, Rachel, lo capturare te lo juro– grita Patton al llegar arriba va caminando por sí mismo pero luce herido, Fanny jala a un chico sacándolo de la base

–Ya bájate– le grita Cuatro al chico mareado que carga al dejarlo en el piso algo brusco

–¡Oye!– grita el chico al caer, no luce muy herido por lo que Fanny discute con él.


	16. La Fuga

16\. – La Fuga

Resumen: Rachel sigue en busca de la verdad pero Nigel le trae más problemas mientras Padre es víctima de sus errores.

Aclaración: Regrese un poco la historia para aclarar el orden de las cosas pero espero que se entienda.

Rachel ha esperado largo rato a Cinco y su equipo, está en el mando central de su base oculta y aun cuando ya es muy noche hoy no planea volver a casa, aplicó la clásica de decirle a sus padres que se quedara con Fanny incluso si llamaran para preguntar sonaría primero el teléfono de la base, un protocolo básico para situaciones de emergencia, estando sola en esa enorme habitación su mente constantemente cae en pánico sobre la situación, sorpresivamente se abre la puerta pero ella permanece calmada

–No creo que vengan– dice directo Patton al entrar caminando hacia ella

–El interrogatorio ha durado mucho– comenta la rubia evitando la otra platica

– Ellos son buenos sabremos qué pasa en poco– responde el pelinegro seguro y orgulloso de su equipo, pronto la puerta se abre siendo ahora Fanny quien entra

–Estoy cansada, no ha dicho nada– exclama la pelirroja harta sentándose bruscamente en su silla junto la mesa de planeación

– ¿Qué? ¿Y que hicieron en todo este tiempo?– pregunta Patton sorprendido

–Ese par de tontos solo anotaron todo lo que decía y el maldito solo contó tramas de películas viejas– grita 86 molesta exhalando pesado al descansar sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa, Rachel mira que ambos lucen cansados y desesperados, ella suspira resignada

–Yo hablare con él– Rachel sale del cuarto va decidida conociendo las consecuencias pero sus amigos la siguen preocupados

–Yo me encargare no te preocupes– le dice Fanny intentando detenerla

–No te preocupes estaré bien– contesta la rubia decidida

–Espera, no es conveniente y ¿si es lo que quiere? Espera– la llama Patton corriendo tras ella para adelantarla y pararse enfrente –Escucha déjamelo a mí– insiste serio medio irritado

–Gracias Patton pero yo quiero hacerlo– responde 362 firme, él suspira derrotado

–De acuerdo pero iré contigo– dice 60 en respuesta avanzando delante de ella, Fanny luce molesta y pronto le grita

–Oye ¿por qué vas tu adelante?– le grita 86 enojada pero pronto los tres se quedan en silencio, al ver abierta la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios

–No he ordenado su traslado– susurra Patton

– ¡Qué diablos! ¿Ni siquiera saben cerrar la puerta?– grita Fanny alterada pero los mayores intercambian miradas

–Yo iré, 86 cubre a Rachel– pide él avanzando rápido

–No tienes que decirlo, idiota– responde la pelirroja y se posiciona frente a su líder mientras él entra corriendo, ambas esperan en guardia sin embargo al pasar los minutos no hay ni un sonido

–El cuarto no es tan grande– duda 86 nerviosa

–Lo sé– contesta 362 buscando su comunicador

– ¿Patton?– pregunta la pelirroja asustada

– ¿Patton?– vuelven a preguntar ahora ambas pero no hay respuesta, Rachel se desespera aparta a la menor y patea la puerta que sale volando a un lado

–86, da la alarma– ordena seria, la menor obedece enciende su comunicador mientras la rubia entra a la habitación, la lámpara está apagada y no puede ver más allá de medio metro de la puerta es como si una densa obscuridad cubriera todo, siente venir un ataque retrocediendo apenas si puede esquivarlo pero poco a poco la obscuridad la cubre, siendo agredida sin ver a su atacante evita por poco los golpes aunque entre tantos uno le da en la cara, eso le permite a 362 sujetar la mano del enemigo notando lo pequeña que es, un rodillazo en el rostro la desbalancea y tambalea un poco mareada, siente un golpe tras otro, son fuertes y apenas si la dejan pensar hasta que suelta la mano cayendo semiconsciente nota el fuerte pisotón de alguien al pasar sobre ella, al caer todo es silencioso, el fuerte estruendo de un grito resuena asustándola, se levanta rápido reconociendo la voz de Fanny le aterra que fuera herida y sale de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo a las escaleras, subiéndolas haya un mechón de cabello rojo en el piso pero no se detiene a recogerlo sigue corriendo agitada, aunque ahora esta vacío hace años ese fue un famoso almacén de juguetes por eso no es difícil saber sus salidas, sube las diferentes escaleras sin ver a nadie es como si la base estuviera vacía, busca en cada salida pero pronto encuentra una abierta de par en par

–Se ha fugado, repito, se ha fugado– dice Rachel por el comunicador con la esperanza de ser oída.

Corre entre los árboles del parque tratando de perder su rastro debe ir lo más rápido posible a la mansión de Padre ya ha perdido bastante tiempo jugando.

Jenkins se prepara para ir a descansar, esta ordenando los pequeños pormenores cuando el timbre suena, resopla harto y cansado pero va armado con cautela para detener al intruso, se detiene frente la puerta listo a abrir cuando un extraño resplandor la atraviesa directamente a su cara.

Aunque ya es muy noche Padre sigue sentado en su despacho recordando con nostalgia el fumar su pipa, claro que tiene muchas pero esa era especial era su favorita, oye el alboroto en el primer piso y supone que algún grupo de mocosos molestos no habrá querido ir a dormir seguro haciendo un berrinche por lo de esta tarde, se levanta tranquilo para darles una buena lección, sonriendo va hasta su puerta y al sentir que se acercan con un posible ataque sorpresa él la abre impulsivo pero no puede creer lo que ve.

La segunda clase ha terminado y Nigel vaga entre los pasillos esperando alguna misión o un mensaje pero nada, la mayoría de chicos va a su próxima clase siendo pocos los que buscan algo en sus casilleros igual él está muy tenso ahora para fingir ir todo eso, un mensaje llega a su celular él lo revisa y aunque entiende que pasa lo encuentra espeluznante, respira profundo "ya lo solucionaran, siempre lo hacen" piensa tratando de auto convencerse de que toma la decisión correcta, va camino de la siguiente clase cuando ve a un niño correr por el pasillo central extrañado decide seguirlo, él pequeño se asoma aula en aula pero en cada una termina decepcionado, poco a poco llega al laboratorio que a esta hora está vacío y Nigel decide confrontar al menor

–Hey ¿qué haces aquí?– le pregunta serio al alcanzarlo, listo para detenerlo si se pone loco

–Nigel– grita el menor corriendo hacia él, al verlo acercarse Uno cae en cuenta pues tanto la vestimenta como el cabello todo corresponde

–Padre– musita cuando el pequeño se detiene a su lado, su negro cabello, esas gruesas gafas de marco rojo que coordinan con los anticuados tirantes y ramplón pantalón solo pueden ser de una persona

–Rápido debemos hacer algo– ordena molesto el niño vigilando a su alrededor –Reúne a los demás ese tipo se metió con el adulto equivocado– agrega furioso

– Debemos salir de aquí– responde Nigel tomando al menor y aunque las gafas del niño están por caer el pequeño las sujeta presuroso

–No, mi equipo puede con él– dice pataleando mientras el mayor lo saca de la escuela

–Debemos ser rápidos– le susurra Nigel corriendo con el menor al hombro

–Entonces vuela, idiota– logra decir Padre agitado por la brusquedad de los movimientos del mayor

–No, ahora deben de estarte buscando eres primordial para su plan– asegura Uno mientras entran en un bosquecillo

–Olvídalo Patton será otro día– responde Rachel yendo para ayudarle con sus heridas – Pero Rachel, es importante para ti– responde él mirándola serio, ella baja la vista da la impresión de que llorará pero toma su brazo

–No importa, ya sé dónde está– contesta la rubia revisando su herida, Patton suspira decepcionado sin apartar la mirada

–Nigel desapareció cuando era yo líder supremo, siempre me culpe por eso pero tal vez Padre siempre lo tuvo– le explica 362 a Cinco

–Tal vez estuvo oculto o trabajando lejos– agrega Fanny irritada, Cinco y Cuatro se miran, ella duda de contarles pero es cierto Rachel huyo varios meses después de la desaparición de Uno y ella nunca se cuestionó por qué

– ¿Lo buscaste?– pregunta Cinco sorprendiéndose de oírse decirlo

Rachel la mira impactada y todos los demás reaccionan como si hubiera preguntado algo tabú, la rubia se voltea acomodando la curación de Patton, él la mira absorto mientras Fanny va a su equipo apurándolos para revisar el lugar –Qué esperan vayan a reparar la puerta– grita para distraerlos

Cinco y Cuatro se acercan entre ellos pero recién termina Rachel va directo a la morena, Cuatro lo nota dándoles espacio, su rostro parece muy serio pero como cuando Abby y Kuki quieren hablar a solas, así que va a checar a Patton, él mayor permanece sentado en el pasto mirando su vendaje cuando Cuatro se acerca

–Creí que serias más bajo– dice bromeando el mayor

–No puedo creer que aún uses ese copete tan anticuado– le responde Cuatro al sentarse a su lado y tratar de tocarlo

–Ni lo pienses– responde amenazador 60 pero Cuatro ríe divertido

–Nunca pretendí ocultarlo– dice Rachel suavemente casi susurrándole a Abigail –Pero nadie sabía nada, fui a casa de Padre he incluso los encantadores niños habían desaparecido ¿no es extraño? Me lo pregunte por años pero tú y tu equipo no explicaron nada, nadie decía nada– dice la rubia molesta y frustrada –Debes pensar que estoy loca pero él era mi amigo, fue el mejor agente del KND y solo desapareció sin explicación– agrega desesperada al punto de las lágrimas – Yo lo quería mucho, yo…– dice con un nudo en la garganta y Cinco está por explicarle todo pero…

– ¿Dónde vamos?– pregunta Padre aun al hombro de Nigel

–Donde no te buscaran– responde el mayor serio sin parar de correr, pasan por un parque y Padre se pone nervioso

–No voy a ir– grita el niño brincando al piso, cae y se da varios golpes aunque se levanta lentamente, el mayor se detiene mirándolo

– De acuerdo– responde Nigel continuando más lento, Padre mira de un lado a otro es cierto le conviene esconderse un par de horas pero "¿Debería confiar en Nigel Uno?"

–Maldición ¿a dónde demonios vamos?– pregunta el niño corriendo tras el mayor

–A una base secreta– contesta el mayor caminando

–Yo no tengo bases por aquí ¿es tu base?– pregunta molesto Padre golpeándose con algunos arbustos al caminar

–No – responde Nigel sin voltear a verlo

– ¿De un amigo?– insiste dudoso el pequeño intentando alcanzarlo

–No– contesta Nigel sin más

–No pienso ir– grita Padre en tono mimado parando de nuevo pero él otro no voltea a verlo, el menor está en shock mirando cómo se aleja

–Oye espera Nigel Uno, es una orden– grita furioso pero el mayor continua sin mirar atrás y Padre decide ir tras él, corre varios metros logrando alcanzarlo y quedar exhausto –No me oíste, Nigel Uno pará, es una orden– le dice molesto tratando de respirar, el chico se detiene y Padre sonríe satisfecho

–Qué extraño, no hay guardias– susurra Uno suavemente al extender su mano al niño, el pequeño toma su mano

–Llévame en hombros, no quiero seguir caminando– responde el menor cansado, su tono es mimado y su actitud desinteresada a lo que dijo el otro

–Arriba serás un blanco fácil– aclara indiferente el mayor sujetándole la mano, Padre hace una mueca de disgusto pero acepta la respuesta, avanzan varios metros en silencio con cautela un poco al frente divisan algunos adolescentes hablando entre los árboles, Padre tiene miedo y abraza un poco la mano de Nigel pero logra reconocer a una de ellos

–Abigail Lincoln no estás en clases– grita molesto corriendo hacia ellos, no tarda en reconocer a la rubia cerca de ella –Rachel McKenzie– exclama sorprendido volteando a ver a Abigail que lo mira impactada, detrás de ellas varios adolescentes están igual de atónitos al verlo

– Traidores, acábalos Nigel– grita el niño tratando de encender sus llamas furioso pero no puede, ellos lo ven desconcertados y el otro sale de las sombras de la arboleda

–Nigel– susurra Abigail al verlo acercarse

–Atrápenlo no lo dejen huir– grita Rachel saliendo al ataque acompañada de su equipo, Padre cae en pánico y corre hacia el mayor, él lo toma con una mano alzando la otra en signo de rendición

–No soy su enemigo– exclama fuerte y claro, unos pájaros salen volando de entre los arboles asustados, asombrados algunos chicos se detienen pero los demás no hacen caso he intentan golpearlo, él busca esquivarlos y proteger al niño entonces Rachel reacciona a eso

–Alto trae a un niño– grita 362 y ellos paran brindándole cierto espacio

–Maldito, usar a un niño de escudo eres de lo peor– le reclama 86 ofendida

–Vete al diablo Fullbright le diré todo a tu padre– amenaza Padre harto apartando un poco al mayor dejando a todos mirándolo confusos, Nigel ve la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas –Escuchen, él es…–

–Es Padre– interrumpe Cinco

–Sí– confirma el chico sacándose los lentes obscuros –Escuchen déjenme ocultarlo aquí, por favor– les pide a todos aunque su mirada esta fija en Rachel

– ¿Por qué lo haríamos?– pregunta Patton al lado de la rubia

–Porque necesitamos a Padre para detenerlo– responde Nigel serio mirándolos a todos

– ¿Detener a quién?– pregunta escéptica Fanny apuntándole con su arma

–A MAO– responde Uno sin dudar.


	17. Reorganización

17\. –Reorganización

Resumen: Nigel se encuentra en la peligrosa situación de revelar tanto el plan del villano como el suyo.

Nigel evita moverse bruscamente, Abigail y Rachel están frente él detrás van Wally, Fanny y Patton

–Explícate– exige brusca Cinco

–Soy Nigel Uno antiguo miembro del KND y estoy aquí siguiendo a un enemigo que planea destruir a todos, niños y adultos por igual– responde serio y firme esperando los demás entiendan, ellos lo miran como si estuviera loco pero Cuatro y Cinco dudan

– ¿Tienes un lugar más privado para hablar?– le pregunta Cinco a 362, ella duda un poco

–Sí hay una celda abajo– contesta al fin la rubia aunque mira a Nigel con dudas pero también a la morena

–Vamos entonces– manda Cinco fríamente a Nigel, él y Padre son llevados rápidamente dentro de la base, el niño patalea inconforme siendo llevado al hombro por su sobrino, los demás los siguen con cautela mientras Rachel al frente ordena a su equipo reparar las entradas y baja acompañada de Fanny sin confiarse en el prisionero.

Patton teclea en sus equipos intentando recuperar la conexión que tenían en las comunicaciones del KND, Cuatro y Cinco esperan a los mayores vigilando a Padre que insiste en discutir con Uno

–Di la verdad– grita 86 al entrar disgustada en la pequeña "celda", 362 mira a Padre parado junto a Nigel incrédula

–Esto es estúpido ¿cómo se supone que recupere mi edad aquí?– grita el niño impaciente con claro tono berrinchudo

–La idea es evitar que te vuelvas más chico– le responde él sonriendo jugando con su ahora alborotado cabello, Padre lo mira irritado pero rápido desvía la mirada encentrándose a Rachel mirándolos – ¿Cómo se supone que me ayudara estar dentro de una celda?– le grita a la chica poniéndose ligeramente rojo y lloroso

–A mí no me importa lo que te pase– le responde ella fríamente, Uno vuelve a colocarse sus lentes y calmando al menor espera ver si alguien más llega pero pronto entiende que todos ya están ahí

–He seguido a un enemigo hasta aquí y he tenido que infiltrarme entre las filas de Padre esperando que los contacte o ver una actividad de su parte– comienza a explicar Nigel sonriente

–Si, como no ¿Cómo se llama esa película?– dice burlona 86 sonriendo incrédula

– ¿Por qué no nos contactaste?– pregunta 362 omitiendo el comentario de la menor

–No lo tengo permitido, ustedes y el KND no deben interferir, ni yo con ustedes– contesta Uno serio con la mirada fija en ella, Padre lo ve molesto pero guarda silencio

–Es una trampa– refuta Cuatro molesto

– ¿Para qué?– cuestiona el mayor esperando una explicación de su parte pero el rubio guarda silencio –Todos están siendo atacados ahora mismo– agrega Uno intentando hacerlos entender

–Aun así estamos aquí en vez de ir a ayudar– contesta 86 agresiva

–Soy yo el que está encerrado, ustedes pueden irse si quieren– responde el interrogado firmemente

–Entonces querías entrar a la base de nuevo– insiste en acusarlo la pelirroja pero él se sorprende

– ¿De nuevo?– les pregunta para luego pensar sus opciones –Ya veo si ya estuvo aquí este no es un lugar seguro– dice levantándose y tomando a Padre de la mano, el niño lo mira y sonríe animado

–Espera dinos que pasa– lo detiene 362 preocupada, él guarda silencio mirando a todos

–Si tú eres Nigel ¿él otro puede tomar formas?– pregunta Cinco consternada con la posibilidad

–Algo así, no importa no hay tiempo, debo irme– Uno pasa junto 362 y 86 ninguna tiene intenciones de detenerlo sin embargo la morena avanza

–Nigel Uno ¿te arrepientes de haber ido con el GKND?– le cuestiona Cinco al sujetarlo del brazo para impedir que salga, él se detiene volteando a verla

–Nunca, ni un solo día– responde Uno sonriente y seguro, con el rostro iluminado de confianza su fuerte presencia la convencen "Es él" sonríe

– Confía en nosotros– le pide Cinco honesta, Cuatro sonríe confiado al ir con ellos sintiéndose igual de nostálgico que la morena, Rachel y Fanny los miran confundidas esperando que se expliquen mejor

–De acuerdo– musita Uno al suspirar – Se llama Mao, no, su nombre es prototipo Minus A, es intento de nuestros científicos en crear un arma a control remoto contra los adultos sin arriesgar más operativos pero…– hace una pausa organizando sus ideas –Se salió de control e ideo un prototipo de arma que termino en manos del KND, él quería que ellos la usaran y cayeran bajo sus efectos–

– ¿Efectos?– pregunta Cuatro confundido

–Sí, Padre huyo a tiempo, ese prototipo vuelve a cualquiera en niño pero solo en apariencia ya que su personalidad y memorias son suprimidas por una extrema obediencia a él– aclara el mayor serio, el niño desinteresado se remueve ansioso por salir de ahí

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– cuestiona 86 iguales de ansiosa que el menor

–Al escapar del laboratorio ataco un pequeño planeta, toda su población fue afectada en seis días terrestres, cuando llegamos logro huir, no sé cómo logro encontrar este planeta pero hay que detenerlo antes de que construya su cañón– responde Uno algo desesperado, la pelirroja lo mira atónita entre dudas pero 362 se reúne con Cinco y Cuatro, Fanny lo vigila a cierta distancia aun cuando Nigel recobra la calma sonriéndole amistoso

–No entiendo– dice la rubia confundida – ¿Planetas, días terrestres? ¿En serio ese es Uno?– les pregunta a ambos, ellos se miran sin saber explicárselo

–Ese es el más uno de los dos que he visto– responde Cuatro confundiendo a los demás con su declaración, Nigel los mira y dado que no parece avanzar la situación decide contarles un poco más –Escucha Rachel, sé que no debo pero…– es interrumpido por un escándalo que viene de arriba

–Alguien ha tomado varias casas del árbol, desde el sector E hasta el H – Patton grita al entrar corriendo hacia sus compañeras

– ¿Quiénes son?–pregunta 362 asustada

–Niños– contestan al unísono Patton y Uno

–Pero no son niños normales– agrega Nigel asustando a Padre que sujeta su mano con fuerza

– ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?– grita Patton aventando su informe molesto y encarando al menor pero él no retrocede ni se intimida

–Ninguno de los sistemas de seguridad de las casas se encenderá porque son niños– responde Uno –No puedo explicarles más, debo salir de aquí– agrega decidido apartando a Patton y llevando consigo a Padre

–Déjanos ayudar– exclama Cinco tras él

–Gracias Cinco pero…- duda Uno en cambio los dos miembros de su antiguo equipo lo miran decididos, se conocen bien, demasiado -Aquí no es seguro, nos vemos en el Johnny's, necesito toda la ayuda posible– responde más relajado

– ¿El Johnny's?– cuestiona Cuatro con desagrado

–Sí solo pidan una soda de la casa– contesta Uno al salir, ellos no lo retienen solo se miran entre ellos confundidos, Rachel espera alguna aclaración de ambos

–Es él, el real– contesta Cinco, Cuatro asiente sonriente pues también está seguro –Nosotros iremos– agregan sonrientes al unísono

–OK nosotros también– confirma Patton apoyando su mano en el hombro de Rachel, ella le sonríe agradecida

–Sí, quiero saber qué diablos sucede– agrega Fanny aun sin convencerse de la versión de Nigel

–Entonces nos adelantamos– se despide Cinco, Cuatro y ella salen en busca de su equipo, Rachel comienza los preparativos para dejar la base encargando a aquellos que se quedaran a cuidarla y elige a quienes Irán con ella, Fanny prepara su equipo mientras Patton alista unos protocolos de emergencia.

Chad juega con su pluma nervioso, el almuerzo ya ha pasado y Nigel no aparece, Cree fue odiosamente insistente en preguntarle qué paso ayer e incluso Collin actúa muy extraño de pronto se levanta

–Debo salir profesor– se excusa el pelinegro sin más al ir a la puerta

–Oye no puedes irte así– le reclama el profesor serio

–Lo siento no puedo perder más tiempo– responde Collin saliendo del salón dejando a todos sorprendidos, Chad siente una opresión en el pecho pero recibe un mensaje, con discreción lo revisa y es de Nigel [Es una emergencia, ven rápido al Johnny's] Chad no duda

–Lo siento profesor ¿puedo salir?– pide el rubio al levantarse y tomar sus cosas

– ¿Dickson tú también? No puedo dejarte salir ahora– dice estricto el hombre con molestia

–Por favor es mi Padre– contesta Chad muy serio

–Ve entonces– responde el hombre parece entender aunque sin más vuelve a trabajar en el pizarrón, Chad sale con sus cosas y las pone sobre un casillero cualquiera camino a la salida pero sale corriendo tan apurado que no nota a Cree verlo salir, ella va a la enfermería por otro de sus permisos cuando lo nota correr a la salida.

Tan pronto el rubio llega al Johnny's ve a Collin en la barra, el pelinegro voltea sorprendido

– ¿También los llamo?– pregunta molesto el chico, "¿los?" se cuestiona Chad volteando a ver tras él viendo a Cree entrar respirando agitada

–Oh ¿llegaron antes?– dice la morena sonriente tratando de mantener la pose

–Las tomaremos arriba– pide Collin al bartender y el hombre asiente sin prestarles atención a los adolescentes recién llegados, Cree y Chad no ocultan su sorpresa al recordar que el restaurante es de un piso, el sitio tiene poca gente pero nadie voltea a verlos aun cuando salen al jardín trasero y la mayor se sorprende pues nunca había estado ahí, al fondo hay unas escaleras por donde suben llevándolos a un cuarto común, luce como un dormitorio cualquiera pero Collin abre el armario demostrándoles que al fondo hay una escalera que ahora baja

–Diablos que molesto– se queja Cree incomoda pero igual entra

–No te llamo Nigel ¿verdad Cree?– pregunta Collin sin rodeo yendo al frente

– ¿De que hablas?– se extraña ella sonriente, él ríe bajo

–Lo sabía– contesta el pelinegro sin más, Chad va al final sin entender bien que pasa, llegan abajo asombrándose de ver en el cuarto a Cinco y el antiguo sector V, Rachel con su equipo de la base lunar e incluso Maurice con sus compañeros

–Los adolescentes– grita asustado Tommy corriendo

–No te preocupes yo los llame– responde tranquilo Nigel

–Son muchos– se queja Collin revisando quienes están

–Ellos deben ser muchos ahora– responde Nigel

–Lo sé– contesta Collin más indulgente

– ¿Así que eres una traidora?– pregunta Cree a su hermanita

–Algo así– responde Cinco alzando los hombros, la mayor suspira decepcionada mirándola largo rato antes de desviar su atención al chico de lentes obscuros

–Me mentiste– le reclama Cree furiosa los demás incómodos miran a ambos

–Algo así– responde él mirándola culpable, ella no tolera su respuesta y lo ataca sin dudar

–Nigel– grita Padre al salir detrás de un mueble corriendo hacia su sobrino, Nigel detiene el puño de la mayor tras el segundo golpe mirándola a los ojos bajo los desacomodados anteojos

–Este es Padre– le dice Uno serio, ella ve al menor aferrarse asustado a la pierna de Nigel, todos están sorprendidos incluso Collin –Él es muy poderoso Cree y alguien le hizo esto, debemos detenerlo antes de que dañe más personas– agrega más conciliador

– ¿Crees que me importa?– responde Cree harta y desinteresada

–¿Qué tal tus padres o tus amigos?, incluso tú ¿no te importa?– Nigel es directo haciéndola dudar ella voltea a verlo

–¿Por qué te creería?– contesta la mayor más amenazante

–No tienes que, solo mira los informes de las redes, cientos de equipos ninja han desaparecido incluyendo a varios adultos– responde el inglés tranquilo mientras la mejilla donde Cree lo golpeo se pone roja e hinchada

–Oh por dios ¿enserio es Padre?– pregunta Collin acercándose al menor y picando su mejilla con el dedo índice –Eres tan ridículamente pequeño– agrega riendo, el niño se molesta al punto de querer llorar

– ¿Por qué nos necesitas?– pregunta Chad sin prestar atención a los dos

–Porque creo que podremos vencerlo juntos– responde Uno – Ahora mismo deben ser todos los villanos adultos e incluso algunos KND por eso necesito la mayor ayuda posible– es serio

–De acuerdo– acepta sin dudar el rubio, Cree hace una mueca de molestia al mirarlo

–Yo te ayudo– exclama Maurice seguro, la mayor mira a Abby esperando ver su reacción, que sonríe asintiendo

–Yo no quiero ser niña de nuevo– exclama Cree orgullosa – Pero no te voy a ayudar, solo voy a vencer ese tipo y patearlo fuera de aquí– agrega soberbia evitando mirar a Nigel

–Gracias– responden todos sinceros pero ella se voltea sin contestar

–Bien, Maurice y su equipo pueden delimitar este sector, las cuatro casas más cercanas tienen un sistema "Electro" que impide que los niños que no son KND lo traspasen, pronto todas las casas podrán igualarlo, él sin duda sigue en la mansión de Padre, me gustaría ayudar a más pero por ahora solo avisen a sus conocidos que se oculten lo más posible, los demás iremos a la mansión directamente, ahí debe estar su cañón– explica Uno demasiado concentrado

– ¿Cañón?– pregunta Cree interesada

–Es un cañón capas de replicar este efecto mundialmente– responde Uno señalando los informes

–Diablos–dice Cree mirando incomoda a Padre

–Alisten su equipo– ordena Uno separándose de ellos

–Maurice está listo– le informa Collin

–Bien, enséñale hasta donde queremos que delimite, no sé cuánto podemos retener los daños– le pide Nigel preocupado

– Muy bien– responde Collin sonriendo para calmarlo, Maurice también luce animado al pasar junto a él le palmea el hombro en señal de apoyo para luego subir con su equipo, Cree está sola en un rincón calibrando su guante cuando llega Abby

– ¿Cómo vas?– le pregunta suave y sonriente la menor

–He estado peor– responde Cree algo orgullosa sonriendo –Realmente debes odiar seguir mis pasos ¿verdad?– cuestiona abrochando sus botas por lo que es difícil saber su expresión

–Sigo los que me enseñaste y en los que creo– responde Cinco acomodándose su roja gorra con su propio equipo, Cree suspira al pararse

– Me gustaba ser parte del mismo lado– le dice la mayor algo desilusionada deteniéndose frente ella

–Lo estamos ahora– responde Abby extendiéndole su mano en tratado de paz

–Solo un rato más– responde Cree tomándola.

Chad mira a las hermanas hablar y luego a Nigel acomodándose cosas en el traje demasiado absorto

–¿Eres tú?– pregunta inseguro acercándose lentamente, Padre está poniéndose algunos protectores no muy lejos pero no les presta atención

–Sí, lo siento– responde Nigel culpable mirándolo

–¿Podemos hablar?– pide el rubio un poco más seguro

–Claro– responde Uno –Ahora vuelvo– les avisa a los demás pero nadie parece ponerles mucha atención, ambos salen y comienzan a subir las escaleras

–Nigel ¿Eres tú, él de antes o él que sale con Cree?– pregunta Chad consternado deteniéndose antes de llegar arriba

–Ambos– responde el menor seguro, esta obscuro pero el rubio está seguro de que sonríe así suena

–Te odio– susurra el mayor desesperado

–Lo sé– responde suave Uno parado frente a él en el escalón superior

– ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?– cuestiona ahogado en sentimientos mordiendo su labio para no gritar angustiado

–Lo siento era necesario, lamento haberte lastimado, siempre te lastimo– el menor es sincero suena la culpa en su voz, toma al rubio suavemente por los hombros

Chad alza el rostro y sus ojos llorosos se enfocan solamente en Nigel –Me gustas, en serio te amo– susurra mirándolo fijo

–Lo sé, lo siento– responde el menor sin soltarlo

–No te disculpes detesto que siempre lo hagas– exclama el mayor desviando la vista pero pronto se sorprende al oírse a sí mismo

–Perdona– susurra el menor abrazándolo, Chad se siente confundido pero es agradable sentir al otro tan cerca

–Eres un imbécil– ríe avergonzado el mayor

–Lo sé– contesta más tranquilo el menor reconfortándolo, Chad lo voltea a ver sintiendo aún una incertidumbre

–No es la primera vez que te digo que te amo ¿Verdad?– pregunta serio el mayor inseguro de decirlo pero la sensación le preocupa

–No, lo siento Chad pero no puedo decirte más– susurra Nigel tenso, conteniendo su voz

–Fuimos buenos amigos hace tiempo ¿Verdad?– insiste el rubio consternado es como un deja vu

–Sí y creo que aún podemos serlo– asegura animado el menor sonriéndole ligeramente

–No, para mí ya no es suficiente– insiste el mayor rodeándolo con sus brazos besándolo tiernamente, Chad teme que retroceda pero en cambio Nigel corresponde suavemente, ambos permanecen unos minutos besándose suavemente, el mayor es muy delicado al tocarlo le preocupa dejarse llevar y arruinar este momento aunque lo acerca más a él sintiendo su fragancia envolverlo cálidamente, siente al menor temblar entre sus brazos pero también un fuerte y repentino dolor en su pierna que interrumpe su placentero beso

–Oye– le reclama a gritos Padre detrás del rubio golpeándolo de nuevo, lo empuja al separarlos y esquivando al mayor abraza a Nigel – No hagas eso– exige Padre que cada vez actúa más como un niño pequeño aun cuando parece de unos 9 o 10

–Parece estar encariñado conmigo– responde Nigel incomodo tratando de calmar al menor, "No ha cambiado mucho" piensa Chad

–Vaya molestia– exclama el mayor molesto mirando al niño pegársele a Uno

– Muérete– le responde Padre odioso sin soltar al otro

–Basta– lo regaña el inglés pero el niño solo se voltea para no mirar al rubio aferrándosele más

–Vamos es ahora o nunca– sonríe Uno acomodando sus lentes obscuros al bajar mientras lleva a Padre al hombro, Chad va tras él detestando al mocoso por interrumpirlos

– ¿Listos?– pregunta Nigel al llegar abajo, todos le sonríen como única respuesta – Entonces vamos– agrega al abrocharle el casco a Padre.

Notas del autor: Continúa el caos de la escritura incomprensible y la trama alucinada :) Disculpen las faltas de ortografía intento revisarlo pero siempre quedan varias.


	18. Caos

8\. –Caos

Resumen: Al fin Mao se muestra y tal vez Nigel no iba tan preparado como creía.

Notas del autor: Todo es un embrollo cada vez más difícil de explicar. Decidí dar otro brinco atrás para aclarar algo que me falto en el capítulo anterior pero como flashback espero sea comprensible.

Gracias por leerlo.

Hoy temprano llego un mensaje a cada villano de la ciudad –Presentarse en casa de Padre, es imperativo– fue la conclusión de todos, cada uno se arregló saliendo apresurado de su casa esperando no molestar a su gran líder llegando tarde, no tiene mucho que los niños entraron a clases por eso las calles están tranquilas, Resfriado común no podía faltar y aun con su resfriado se alisto a salir con gusto, llego rápido a la mansión esperando ganar algunos puntos con ello y lo primero extraño que noto fue que las puertas estaban abiertas, un letrero daba la bienvenida pero aunque estaba bien hecho y escrito algo no cuajaba, camino por la mansión buscando a alguien sin embargo aun cuando grito nadie salió eso lo atemorizo e incómodo decidió salir cuando volvió a la entrada un niño formalmente vestido de negro lo miraba inmóvil

–Oh, vaya, parece que tenemos un paciente aquí– sonríe Resfriado común apuntándole con su arma de moco, el niño permanece quieto frente a él en cambio sus ojos no lo miran ven tras de él pero lo que más le irrita al adulto es su sonrisa

–Muy bien si no vas a correr– le grita molesto el adulto mientras dispara o al menos aprieta el gatillo porque nada sale mira su arma y siente a alguien detrás volteándose rápidamente

–Lo siento, no puedes correr aquí– comenta el niño a sus espaldas, Resfriado común retrocede aterrado al reconocerlo, aprieta continuamente el gatillo apuntándole pero su arma de mocos esta inutilizada, la manguera se encuentra congelada con todo y su carga, él la avienta al niño e intenta huir pero algo lo golpea por detrás tirándolo entonces nota como todo se hace más grande mientras cae al piso, se le nubla la vista perdiendo la conciencia escuchando por ultimo – Gracias por venir temprano–.

Uno a uno los villanos van llegando saludándose cordialmente pasando por las enormes puertas abiertas adornadas con el letrero pero hoy no hay quien los reciba, normalmente irían al centro de convenciones pero Padre los ha llamado a su propia casa, algo extraño

–No hay de qué preocuparse es un sitio de gran seguridad– afirma El Jefe intentando tranquilizar a su equipo

–Pero es raro, a mí nunca me había invitado a su casa– exclama Escuseitor nervioso mirando a todos lados

–Nadie en su sano juicio te invitaría a su casa– responde El Jefe bruscamente

–Yo traje bocadillos por si acaso– dice la Súper Abuela junto a sus ayudantes, Fibb y Wink hacen una cara de desagrado

–Busquemos un buen asiento señor Wink– propone Fibb serio

–Concuerdo con usted señor Fibb– responde el otro sin cambiar su expresión, todos están llegando y entrando aunque permanecen en la entrada mirando nerviosos el lugar, algunos Agentes KND los observan encubiertos.

– ¿Que no va a venir nadie? ¿Nos invitaron para aburrirnos?– grita El Jefe mirando molesto de un lado a otro sonando furioso, las puertas se cierran tras ellos y todos se miran buscando al responsable

– ¿Tú las cerraste?– pregunta Tundacula a Súper Papá

–No ¿y tú Súper Mamá?– el villano le pregunta a su compañera sin embargo ella niega

–He sido yo– los interrumpe la voz de un niño, los adultos molestos comienzan a buscarlo, el menor aclara su garganta indicándoles su posición y todos miran sorprendidos, más que nada porque logran reconocerlo

–Verán tengo una propuesta para ustedes– sonríe quitándose los lentes, un rayo golpea de espaldas a Escuseitor que grita de dolor al caer, todos lo miran asustados y más cuando ven el terrible efecto del ataque, no reaccionan bien e intentan escapar pero es tarde él está justo delante de la única salida uno a uno son reducidos a simples imitaciones infantiles de sí mismos

–Ahora solo me falta Nigel– les sonríe el niño a su nuevo ejército colocándose cuidadoso los lentes yendo a abrir las puertas mirando alegre el enorme vecindario frente la mansión.

Van divididos en grupos, el antiguo sector V camina al centro seguidos por 362 y su equipo que cuidan la retaguardia pero al frente van los adolescentes liderados por Nigel, Dos no puede evitar mirarlo con recelo aun cuando Cinco va a su lado, 60 viene hasta atrás vigilando pronto logra ver a Collin que viene hacia ellos –Listo– informa a los mayores sobrepasándolos desinteresado

–Iremos primero– les anuncia Nigel al resto señalándoles un camino, Collin lo alcanza y se retiran aprisa

–Al final solo seremos carne de cañón– exclama disgustado Dos

–Oye no digas eso– refuta Cuatro atento al camino

–Sí, confía en él, es nuestro amigo– agrega sonriente Tres

–El que nos golpeó, el que sale con Cree o este– responde molesto Dos avanzando al frente

–Este es Nigel, no tengo ninguna duda– contesta Cinco sonriente y segura a su lado, Dos la mira desconcertado pero luego a los demás

– ¿Aun lo dudas?– le pregunta la morena al tomar su hombro

–Un poco– responde Dos inseguro –pero creo en ti– afirma al tomar la mano de Cinco

–Guácala si se van a tomar de las manos yo me voy– grita Cuatro adelantándose Tres lo sigue riendo –Son tan lindos– dice cuando pasa junto a ellos, ambos se sueltan

–Enfócate en la misión– ordena Cinco y corre a alcanzar a los demás

–Claro– responde Dos al seguirlos sonriente

362 corre seguida por su hermanito, Fanny y Patton, no le parece seguro llevarlos pero vamos es su equipo

–Ese tipo no me agrada– exclama su hermano disgustado, Rachel ríe pensando que aunque él no lo recuerda aún guarda sentimientos pensándolo así agradece que la acompañe, entran en la zona cercana a la mansión de Padre a una calle para ser específicos pero no hay nadie, el vecindario entero está vacío voltea a ver del otro lado de la calle el equipo de Cinco van juntos, Dos le hace la seña –Tres– cuenta con los dedos, ella asiente volteando a ver a su grupo

–86 ven conmigo, 60 te encargo a 363– Ordena la rubia firmemente su equipo asiente, Harvey McKenzie sabe que 363 es su número, su hermana se lo dio desde su primera misión juntos y le encanta porque es el número contiguo al de ella

–Cuídate 362– le pide Harvey preocupado, la rubia asiente sonriéndole tranquila, mira a Dos y la cuenta inicia, ambos equipos salen corriendo apuntando a todos lados repentinamente un rayo viene desde el fondo pero lo esquivan sin ver al agresor, las calles están vacías demasiado silenciosas para ser su vecindario llenando al lugar de un ambiente tétrico, el aire se siente denso entonces crujen las enormes verjas de la mansión abriéndose en horripilante chillido y el escándalo de cientos corriendo les hielan la sangre, una marejada de niños sombríos vienen directo a ellos, Cuatro apunta su clásica arma de jalapeño extra picante pero duda, son solo niños corriendo hacia ellos tal vez con pánico pero Tres da el primer paso, dispara un osito de peluche granada de cuentas pero ellos no paran siguen corriendo sobre los caídos, una niña les arroja un gatito tan pequeño que Tres corre a atraparlo preocupada, Cuatro va tras ella y estando a centímetros de ser capturada él la jala y les dispara

– ¿Qué pensabas?– le grita Wally asustado corriendo de regreso, ambos son más grandes y rápidos que los niños pero aun así les cuesta dejarlos atrás

– Pero Cuatro míralo es tan diminuto– responde Kuki con el animalito en los brazos, los demás intentan detenerlos con sus armas sin embargo los niños parecen incrementarse, un disparo congelante detiene a varios, eso les permite comenzar a avanzar de nuevo sin embargo un mini conde sale de entre ellos y gritando agudamente se lanza contra Dos que asustado le dispara una enorme almohada aventando por los aires al pequeño que va a dar contra una casa, uno a uno van reconociendo a los adultos villanos en sus versiones infantiles, su avance es gradual hasta que oyen el grito de Fanny su voz es tan aguda que incluso los pequeños reaccionan

–Papi– grita la pelirroja corriendo a tomar un pequeño niño castaño en traje, aunque luce incómodo en el pequeño saco azul es claramente el suyo –Oh dios– grita desesperada

–86 déjalo– le pide 60 llevándola consigo

–No, es mi padre– dice Fanny pero el menor no hace más que jalarla y patearla

–Diablos– grita 362 –Entonces salgan de aquí, 363 llévatelos– ordena seria sin parar de disparar

–Pero…– intenta argumentar la pelirroja

–No discutas– grita 363 llevándosela con todo y su pequeño padre, 60 alcanza a 362 ambos disparan para hacerse camino

– ¿Has visto a tus padres?– pregunta preocupada la rubia sin dejar de avanzar

–Les dispare allá atrás– responde 60 serio –No te preocupes es solo hielo, estarán bien– agrega sonriendo

Tres esconde al diminuto felino entre los arbustos mientras Cuatro la cubre –Lista– confirma ella al terminar y sacar su arma de barnices

–Odio esa cosa– dice Cuatro sonriendo

–Lástima porque a mí me encanta– responde ella lanzando chorros de colores, son tantos que los niños quedan atrapados en ellos completamente pegados y endurecidos –Aw, olvide los brillos– se queja Tres con tristeza y todos la miran desconcertados.

Nigel va corriendo al frente disparándole a todos los que se encuentra a algunos los reconoce pero intenta no hacerlo, lleva a Padre con él ya que de ser necesario deberá activar la defensas de la mansión, los atacan niños del KND de ahora y algunos de antes pero no importa ahora todos son enemigos, congelaros o inmovilizarlos es la prioridad, Cree va algo atrás como si nada disparándole a niños para ella no es nuevo, aun si fueron sus amigos ella nunca duda, Chad se abre camino llegando a la puerta

–Listo estoy aquí– grita el rubio por el comunicador

–Tres y Cuatro ese es su puesto– ordena Nigel mientras dispara sin cesar para entrar más en la mansión, Collin y Tommy toman otra de las entradas

–Diablos, están metiendo material en naves– grita Collin por el comunicador

–Lo sé– contesta el inglés luchando con Barba pegajosa y su tripulación a la entrada de la enorme mansión, todos son pequeños pero también problemáticos.

– ¿Cinco tienes munición?– corre Dos a verla, la morena se resguarda en el patio de una casa cercana tiene algunas raspaduras en el cuerpo pero su equipo dañado

–No pero tampoco tengo arma– responde Cinco aventando su M.O.O.S.E al piso, suspira harta y mira el camino que quedaría entre los techos

–Guácala, nunca creí que la abuela cocinera fuera tan mala de niña– dice Dos escupiendo al lado –Gelatina de crayola con plátano– agrega limpiando su lengua, Cinco ríe

–Te dije que no lo comieras–responde ella al verlo, él le sonríe

–Mira esa enorme nave ¿es del KND?– dice Dos señalándola

–Deben traer material– responde ella –Eso es ¿por dónde están entrando?– agrega mirando a donde se dirige la nave

–Debe ser en el jardín, ahí cabe hasta un estadio– responde Dos checando el arma de Cinco

–Vayamos a ver entonces– contesta ella tomando el arma recién reparada de manos de Dos

– ¿Solo nosotros?– pregunta él sorprendido –Claro los demás están ocupados– responde ella haciéndole una señal a Rachel que asiente

–Bien– exclama Dos siguiéndola entre los techos para brincar la barda de la mansión de Padre.

La lucha ha sido larga porque los pequeños son muy resistentes, Nigel mismo está cansado al llegar a la puerta que completamente abierta les da la bienvenida, eso solo significa que a Mao no le importa su incursión

–Escucha, necesito que subas a tu despacho y actives las defensas para que los niños no entren– le pide Nigel a Padre que sigue a su lado aunque duda por el silencio del menor – ¿Recuerdas cómo hacerlo?– pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, dado que en las últimas horas su comportamiento se ha infantilizado

–Eso creo pero ¿será peligroso?– responde el niño asustado mirando dentro del enorme edificio

–No creo, ahora mismo todos están afuera los que no pelean construyen– contesta decidido Nigel

–Ven conmigo– pide suplicante el menor, el mayor sonríe compasivo

–No puedo, Mao está aquí y es mejor que no te encuentre, una vez que lo hagas enciérrate en ese cuarto– le explica Nigel seriamente al chico – ¿Sabes cómo llegar?– pregunta al verlo confundido

–Sí, bueno creo que si– contesta el menor sosteniendo su brazo nervioso

–Ve con cuidado, Padre– le dice Nigel al dejarlo junto las escaleras de la entrada y adentrarse en la mansión

–Cuídate– grita el niño antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Cuatro y Tres corren abriéndose paso entre los niños, ella dispara sin preocupaciones mientras el rubio corre al frente pateando y lanzando a quien se le cruce, llegan a la puerta de entrada tomando el lado derecho ya que del otro lado esta Chad, el plan es tomar y cerrar la puerta después que todos pasen sin embargo Cree viene corriendo al fondo al parecer perdió algo de tiempo pues Nigel y su grupo ya han entrado, va apurada pero cuando ve la enorme nave KND descender brinca sobre algunos niños para llegar más alto y dispararle, con los motores congelados la nave pierde altura comenzando a descender en medio de la calle, la nave hace ruidos y el globo que la llevaba explota ruidosamente, la expansión de aire manda a los niños a volar aunque muchos son noqueados por las cosas que salen disparadas, Rachel, 60 y Tommy se tiran al piso cubriéndose para evitar salir heridos, la mayor sin embargo va tranquila lista a entrar

–Los demás ya entraron– le informa Chad que al ver pocos enemigos deja su lugar para entrar

–Ya lo sé– sonríe ella pateando sin misericordia a los pocos niños que se encuentra

–Cuiden la puerta– les pide Dickson a Tres y Cuatro al salir corriendo con su arma, Cree al entrar hace una pausa para recargar su arma

–No es necesaria tanta fuerza– expresa disgustada Tres mirándola molesta y seria, Cree se para frente a ella sacudiéndose el polvo

–No uso toda mi fuerza– dice sonriente porque aunque trae su protector se escucha en su voz la burla

–No pierdas más tiempo– le grita Chad a mitad del camino de la mansión

–Falta la rubia y sus tontos– les dice Cree a los menores alistándose a seguir, Chad sonríe aun corriendo pensando que aún ahora ella ha vigilado lo que 362 hace

Cree sale corriendo más repuesta pero va directo al segundo piso –Activare las defensas– grita al alejarse

Cuatro aun dispara a alguno que otro niño que se acerca mientras 362 y 60 se acercan a lo lejos, ella dispara toda su carga de mostaza picante a los niños que los siguen, ambos esquivan los escombros que siguen cayendo

– ¿Viste cómo voló?– le pregunta 60 emocionado

–Esa Cree esta demente pudo habernos lastimado– responde molesta la rubia, esquivando a los niños afectados por la explosión noqueados en el piso llegando corriendo a la puerta para apoyar a Tres y Cuatro

–Dos y Cinco aún no entran– les informa Cuatro

–Lo sé, Tommy apenas viene– responde 362 respirando agitada

–Es El Tommy– grita el menor tratando de llegar, logra entrar tras un gran esfuerzo y ellos comienzan a cerrar sin prestarle mayor atención –Pesados– logra decir a duras penas por lo agotado que esta

–Esperen Cinco y Dos aún no pasan– exclama preocupada Tres

–No te preocupes han ido por detrás– contesta Rachel más repuesta, recargando su arma

–Ja, si claro– dice sonriente 60 ganándose las miradas molestas de las chicas y una risilla de Cuatro

–Madura quieres– lo regaña Rachel disgustada –Bien vamos– pide corriendo al frente

–¿Otra vez correremos?– se queja desanimado Tommy yendo al final mientras los pocos niños que recobran sentido se ponen en pie para intentar atacar de nuevo, algunos intentando trepar por las rejas.

Nigel camina cauteloso por la mansión buscando a Mao, sabe que por ahora su enemigo tiene la ventaja pero eso lo anima, no puede evitarlo esta emocionado y el otro lo sabe, Uno llega casi por instinto a la estancia principal donde alguna vez estrello el camión de helados, nota los signos de lucha pero entra decidido percibiendo de inmediato a Mao parado en la cima de las escaleras sonriente

–Bienvenido– exclama alegre de recibirlo

– ¿Intentas ser formal o algo así?– pregunta Nigel apuntándole bastante molesto

– ¿Formal? nunca solo quería saludarte es todo ¿Te gustaron mis juguetes? Es todo el vecindario, aún no decido el nombre– responde sonriente jugando en lo alto de las escaleras

– ¿Dónde está el prototipo Minus B?– pregunta molesto Uno sin dejar de apuntarle

–Nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa ¿Cómo es?– se finge inocente Mao

–Hagamos esto fácil ¿Cómo funciona el Cañón?– insiste el terrestre más controlado

–Oh cierto, solo te enviaron por el ¿verdad? Lo que le pase a estos niños no es prioridad– responde su enemigo burlista

–Aun puedo arreglarlo– responde Nigel seguro, él otro lo mira incrédulo

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo en Epsula 14? bonito planeta, por cierto me gustan sus praderas silenciosas– responde Mao sonriente

–No tengo tiempo para tus juegos– grita Nigel agotándosele la paciencia

–Tú tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, de hecho, a todo el mundo no le importara más el tiempo porque estoy a punto de cumplir su deseo– dice Mao sin mucho interés en el arma del otro

–Es tu ultima oportunidad ¿Dónde está el prototipo Minus B?– el zumbido del arma de Uno al cargarse resuena por la habitación

–Wow, me encanta tu reloj ¿lo hiciste tú? Es igual al mío ¿verdad?– comenta Mao enseñando el suyo que es idéntico –No me apuntes Nigie, todos sabemos cómo termina esto, yo desactivo tu reloj y todos vemos cómo eres– agrega sonriente mientras se acerca a la orilla del primer escalón de arriba

Nigel sonríe confiado –Yo no temo lo que soy– dispara contra Mao que apenas si lo logra esquivar brincando hábilmente hacia él, es increíble lo rápido que se mueve, Uno no puede seguirlo con la mirada y repentinamente su arma se vuelve muy pesada Mao la patearla de su mano al caer frente él, el arma sale volando varios metros creando un gran estruendo al caer toda la habitación resuena con el impacto a Nigel le duele su rostro pero ha logrado retener a Mao del cuello, el villano se sujeta de la mano que lo sofoca siendo la misma que tiene el reloj y sonríe dificultosamente

–Nigel– grita Chad entrando a la habitación y disparando contra de él, Mao logra liberarse y con una patada en la cara de Uno se impulsa hacia atrás girando acrobáticamente para caer a unos metros del terrestre que luce su forma real, frente a Chad que queda completamente atónito.

Padre corre cuidadoso por la mansión esquivando a cualquier niño que ve, busca llegar a su despacho para desactivar las trampas, sabe que será problemático pero con ellas activadas los otros no podrán entrar, corre mirando a ambos lados asustado de ser descubierto pero al reconocer el cuarto llega intentando abrir la puerta pero está cerrada con llave

–Diablos– se queja buscando desesperado en sus bolsillos se da vuelta para revisarse mejor y Cree esta tras él, ella lanza una patada rompiendo el cerrojo, Padre agachado de miedo solo abre los ojos después de que la morena le pasa por encima, suspira aliviado pero aún tembloroso se levanta

–Sabía que no podrías solo, no eres más que un mocoso llorón– Cree es directa sacando el panel de controles

–Cállate le diré a Nigel– la amenaza el niño molesto

–No me importa y seguro a él tampoco, nunca le agradaste– responde ella sonriendo cruel, él pequeño lagrimea

– ¿En serio eres Padre?– duda ella mirándolo confundida

–No me digas así– grita el menor molesto

– ¿Qué? Nigel te ha llamado así todo el tiempo– le replica ella ingresando los comandos

–Él puede hacerlo, tú no– responde el niño con actitud berrinchuda

–Sí cómo no, esto pide contraseña ¿cuál es?– Cree harta de hablar con él

–No pienso decírtela hazte a un lado– dice prepotente el niño acercándose y ella se levanta reconociendo que sí es Padre después de todo –Voltéate– ordena molesto al llegar

–Oh vamos– responde ella dándose vuelta – ¿Cuál es? Sexy Nigel– agrega burlonamente pero pronto recuerda que posiblemente Padre recuerde esa platica y tiene un escalofrió en especial por el silencio del chico

–Ya– anuncia el niño con molestia, ella se da vuelta con cuidado

–Oye lo siento, no recordaras esto ¿o sí?– pregunta más Cree amable pero él permanece en silencio sentado en la silla totalmente ruborizado

– Eres una tonta– murmura infantilmente bajando la cara para que no lo vea, ella se sienta en el escritorio y exhala para relajarse

–Vaya pues me voy– dice tranquila

–Espera ¿adónde crees que vas?– cuestiona Padre alzando el rostro molesto pasando de su vergüenza anterior –Quédate a cuidarme– ordena prepotente

–No entiendes un tipo muy peligroso anda por ahí, no voy a quedarme a hacerla de niñera mientras los otros lo arruinan– responde ella poniéndose de pie impetuosa –Quédate aquí y enciérrate– agrega rodeando su silla para salir

– ¿Cómo? rompiste la puerta, es tu deber quedarte a cuidarme– responde él más enojado

–Ve a otro cuarto y enciérrate en el– responde ella llegando a la puerta a punto de salir

– ¿Y si alguien viene? Debo cuidar esto– contesta el menor serio dispuesto a detenerla

–Toma– exclama Cree lanzándole una de esas armas de spray de los adolescentes, él corre para tomarla

–No es lo mismo– responde furioso pero ella ya no está –Maldita– murmura molesto.

Rachel entra primero y los pasillos resuenan con sus pisadas pero ella distingue a Chad parado a la entrada del salón, él permanece inmóvil con su arma entre las manos mirando al frente, ella va a él preocupada pues entre más se acerca sus pisadas son más fuertes sin embargo el no voltea, ella llega a su lado y consternada mira en dirección donde él mira

–Oh por dios Nigel!– grita Rachel asustada, los demás que aún vienen lejos se alertan yendo en su ayuda, 60 hace un esfuerzo para llegar a su lado pero ella corre dentro de la estancia dejando a Chad atrás, Patton pronto lo ve dirigiéndose a él y busca a Rachel con la mirada pero nota con sorpresa al pequeño niño a su lado

–Espera Rachel ten cuidado– le advierte 60 asustado pero ella voltea casi llorosa

–Es Nigel– su voz es temblorosa

–No te preocupes estoy bien– responde el pequeño Uno parado al centro de la habitación

– ¿No te preocuparas también por mí? Rachel– pregunta dulcemente Mao, ella voltea a verlo y queda horrorizada

– Nigel– susurra aterrorizada

–Mao, preciosa– sonríe él acercándosele, ella le apunta tan pronto lo nota

– ¿Fuiste tú quien nos atacó?– pregunta seria, su dedo en el gatillo tiembla aun cuando el resto de ella no, Nigel los mira asombrado por la acusación de ella

–No, fuiste tú quien me ataco, intentando entramparme– responde Mao desinteresado, los demás llegan viendo la increíble escena de un lado un Nigel de no más de 10 años sonríe casi amenazante la ropa y lentes son casi los mismos que ellos recuerdan con nostalgia pero del otro lado él otro Nigel claramente mayor con los lentes y ropa diferentes, completamente serio en posición de ataque y entre ellos Rachel apuntándole al menor

– ¿Qué diablos pasa?– grita Cuatro casi histérico

–Fácil ese es Mao– apunta segura Cinco al más chico, ha entrado por la puerta trasera y firmemente le apunta al costado del enemigo que parece indiferente, Tres y 60 apuntan sin oponer dudas, Chad les sigue un poco más repuesto del shock

– ¿Qué demonios eres?– pregunta Rachel consiente que ahora lo rodean

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, realmente me aburre hablar contigo– responde Mao con soberbia pasando de ella

–Maldito– le grita la rubia al disparar varias veces pero aun cuando lo sigue él esquiva los disparos con asombrosa facilidad

– Sí están tan ansiosos pueden entretenerse con mis juguetes– ríe Mao cuando varios niños entran corriendo del mismo punto donde Chad y todos han entrado, lucen agresivos pero solo contra ellos, Mao sigue riendo siendo perseguido por Rachel que no presta atención a los niños mientras los demás le apuntan a Mao disparándole, Nigel corre por su arma, Cree escucha los disparos y corre decidida al lugar llegando a las escaleras desde el segundo piso, mira abajo asombrándose por el caos que ve, Rachel dispara como loca en lo que varios niños se enfrentan a Chad y compañía, no tiene idea de que pasa

–Para Rachel, espera– grita Uno preparando su arma

–Vamos no seas desesperada– ríe Mao engreído, Cuatro y Tres retienen a los niños, el enemigo sigue divirtiéndose viéndoles fallar.

La enorme sala es únicamente iluminada por las pantallas de monitoreo, frente a ellas cinco agentes galácticos discuten

–Espera, dices que Mao está en ese planeta ¿y no podemos atacarlo?– Numero Aelo

–No atacaremos, son las ordenes– Numero Pay mira fijamente los monitores, la mayoría muestra como el KND intenta combatir a los niños

–Pero hay niños en ese planeta– Numero Wai desconcertado

–Son las órdenes– repite Pay firme, su rango es mayor y eso debería hacerles entender a los demás

–Los informes indican que todo ha avanzado muy poco– agrega Numero Epsis oficial científico explicando un poco tratando que hacer comprender la situación

– Lo sé por eso debemos esperar– responde Numero Pay sin mayor emoción

–No puedo creerlo miles de niños corren peligro ¿y no haremos nada?– se exalta Numero Aelo molesto mirando a los demás

–Las órdenes son absolutas– recalca Numero Pay

–Esperemos parece que falta poco– menciona de forma conciliadora Numero Epsis

–Seguro, esperemos como en Epsula 14 fue una gran idea– responde sarcástico Numero Aelo

–Basta– grita Numero Pilgrim que permanece atrás de todos, generando un silencio

–Veamos cómo avanza todo, el lugar está rodeado de agentes, no escapara esta vez– afirma Numero Pay mirando los monitores.

Notas del Autor: Todo es un embrollo cada vez más difícil de explicar. Gracias por leerlo


	19. La mansión laberinto

19\. –La mansión laberinto

Resumen: Al fin dentro de la mansión de Padre podría suponerse que Mao se encuentra arrinconado pero tiene más de una carta bajo la manga.

Cree baja mientras Nigel reactivar su arma y dispara contra los enemigos dejándolos caramelizados, pronto apunta a Mao disparándole continuamente sin embargo él esquiva los disparos divertido aunque uno logra rozarle, Rachel espera poder darle de lleno y sigue disparándole junto a Uno, Cree se lanza sobre el fugitivo cayéndole encima tratando de sujetarlo

–Maldito mocoso quédate quieto– le grita molesta la morena está totalmente encima lo que le dificulta a Rachel apuntarle

–Cálmate Cree tenemos toda la noche– dice casi con voz profunda Mao riendo animado, la morena reconoce la voz soltándolo totalmente ruborizada

– ¿Qué?– logra articular Cree asustada

–Vamos, sí entendiste– responde Mao sonriendo insinuante

– ¿Qué?– retrocede ella completamente abrumada

–Sí, Cree fui yo, todo este tiempo fui yo, el del auto, en la escuela y ¿dónde más? Vaya si fueron varios sitios– Mao sonríe satisfecho dejándola en shock, Uno le dispara y por poco no lo esquiva

–Calma amigo, no seas celoso– ríe Mao seguro, aun con la mayoría de niños suprimidos el lugar es amplio pero todos pueden oírlos

–Maldito, eres un monstruo– grita Cree furiosa

–No seas así, estoy a punto de volver realidad el sueño que todos ustedes tienen, volver a ser niños– responde el menor sonriente haciendo espacio entre ellos y él

–Ellos son esclavos– responde irritada Cinco señalando a un niño inconsciente en el piso

–Bueno alguien debe estar al mando, no puedes solo dejarlos correr por el campo pero es sin duda una vida sin responsabilidades ni preocupaciones– responde Mao sin cambiar su actitud

–Vete al diablo imbécil, yo jamás quería volver a ser niña– afirma Cree avanzando a él reponiéndose del shock, los demás la miran dudando –Ser joven es genial pero no voy a aferrarme a mis recuerdos– le apunta a la cara y él mira el arma desinteresado

–Tal vez te bese y más pero he hecho cosas peores– Cree le dispara directo, él no tiene tiempo de esquivarlo o interés porque el M.O.O.S.E le da de lleno, ella sonríe satisfecha pero la espuma resbala completamente quedando casi liquida a su lado

–Ninguna de tus armas tiene efecto en mí, adolescente– sonríe orgulloso el pequeño villano

Uno aprovecha apretando el gatillo de su arma, la C.A.R.A.M.E.L, Mao desesperado brinca alto llegando al barandal superior de la escalera esquivando el disparo

–El cañón no ha parado de construirse, dentro de algunas horas estará listo y ustedes serán los primeros en ver su inminente poder– amenaza apuntándoles con el prototipo Minus B disparando indiscriminadamente, rayos de luz van en todas direcciones en la habitación, Chad corre esquivándolos buscando llegar a Uno que decidido persigue a Mao, Cuatro brinca protegiendo a Tres de un rayo cayendo herido sobre ella, Dos corre a ayudarlos pero Cinco lo jala evitando que un rayo lo toque, se sienten seguros cuando Cree brinca sobre la menor interponiéndose al rayo resultando afectada

–Vaya que camaradería– ríe Mao entretenido pero al notar a Uno venir hacia él dispara a Rachel que viene detrás, Patton corre tras ella intentado jalarla pero sin poder tomar su mano ella cae sobre él, ambos ruedan escaleras abajo entonces los disparos paran y Chad sube la escalera tratando de alcanzar a Nigel o Mao, Rachel permanece un poco en la escalera mirando su mano

– ¿Estas herida?– le pregunta Patton levantándose y notando su arma rota, destruida por su peso al caerle encima

–No, estoy bien– responde ella poniéndose de pie "¿Nigel me empujo?" piensa tratando de ordenar lo que acaba de pasar.

Nigel va al frente caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso buscando a Mao, Chad le sigue intentando emparejarlo, la risa del pequeño enemigo resuena por el lugar

–Vaya el dúo maravilla– exclama Mao riendo escandaloso y a Nigel nunca le había parecido tan molesta su propia voz

– ¿Qué te pasa Mao tienes miedo? Aún me queda bastante carga– intenta provocarlo Uno mirando alrededor

–Veo que tu ayudante nuevo no anda cerca ¿es que el anterior es mejor? Por cierto ¿me recuerdas Chad?– pregunta Mao, su voz burlona suena por todo el pasillo

–Aunque luzcas parecido eres odioso– responde el rubio molesto apuntando su arma al frente

–Vale mucho viniendo de un conocedor como tú– responde Mao sin más

–Basta, entrégate– exige molesto Uno –Serán justos contigo– agrega calmándose a sí mismo

– ¿El GKND? seguro, veamos ¿Cómo lo llevas Chad?– cuestiona Mao menos risueño

–Basta, guarda silencio– insiste Uno exasperándose de nuevo

– ¿Qué?– pregunta Chad desconcertado

–No sigas, no te atrevas– amenaza el menor, siendo poco efectiva ya que el otro está fuera de su alcance

–Vamos Nigie, se sinceró con el chico, después de todo…– responde Mao más repuesto

–Para– interrumpe Nigel dispuesto a disparar aunque solo sea para callarlo

–Nigel, por favor ¿de qué habla?– pregunta Chad conmocionado tomándole del brazo

–No debo decírtelo, es una orden– se niega Uno mirándolo con tristeza, su voz es afligida de culpa y el mayor no sabe qué pensar se siente confundido

–Chad tú fuiste miembro del GKND– responde Mao sin importarle nada

–No– grita Uno fuera de sí pateando la puerta más cercana en busca del enemigo

–Pero veras tus actitudes posesivas no ayudaron, eran demasiado adultas para ellos por eso te enviaron de vuelta, adivina quien escribió y firmo ese informe, Nigel Uno– continua Mao aun sin aparecer pero riendo increíblemente alto

–Era necesario– exclama Nigel seguro buscando cuarto por cuarto, Chad permanece en silencio totalmente impactado en medio del pasillo obscuro, inusualmente obscuro

–Cometías errores y solo buscabas estar junto a él, dijeron que las hormonas te habían afectado– insiste en explicar Mao, sonando muy divertido –Chad Dickson ha resultado útil pero sus constantes celos son una incomodidad en el campo, el favoritismo hacia su superior Numero Uno han causado varios problemas, solicito su retorno y destitución inmediatos por motivos de seguridad, firmado por Número Infinito y Numero Uno– agrega casi serio

– ¿Te lo sabes de memoria?– pregunta Nigel disgustado corriendo en la obscuridad

–No, lo grabe, veras me llamo mucho la atención porque ustedes son del mismo planeta– aclara Mao, Nigel para y mirando de un lado a otro pregunta

– ¿Por eso escogiste este planeta?– cuestiona Uno deteniéndose y mirando a ambos lados expectante, sin embargo no hay respuesta inmediata lo que los tensa más

– ¿Qué? No, veras eso fue una casualidad aunque supongo que eso ayudo además de nuestra primer platica– responde al fin Mao con cierta seguridad, Uno mira en dirección de Chad y él solo lo ve confundido

–Es una lástima Chad parece de confianza, ¿Qué tal Collin?– pregunta Mao sonriente saliendo detrás del rubio en su forma adolecente mientras le apunta con el prototipo Minus B, Chad siente al dispositivo sobre su nuca y sabe que no podrá esquivarlo a esta distancia, traga saliva preocupado

–No sufras, solo tendrán la misma edad de nuevo– susurra Mao al apretar el gatillo pero nada, ni un zumbido o luz o algo, Uno sonríe apuntándole iluminado por un resplandeciente brillo azul que proviene del bolsillo del rubio, el menor aprovecha corriendo hacia Mao y en un parpadeo lo golpea tirándolo al piso rudamente, reteniéndolo bajo si le dispara conociendo las consecuencias, bruscamente Mao cambia de edad esquivando a tiempo el efecto de la C.A.R.A.M.E.L sacándose de encima al terrestre sale corriendo sin su arma, Uno apenas si logra escapar de su propio disparo

–Tómala– ordena Uno a Chad señalando el prototipo Minus A y sale corriendo tras el otro, el mayor corre por el arma tomándola nervioso, sorprendiéndose como poco a poco se ilumina el pasillo aun así el brillo en su bolsillo es notorio, mete con cuidado la mano hallando una pequeña caja que se apaga paulatinamente pero confundido no esta seguro donde la consiguió o siquiera haberla llevado consigo, pensando en eso nota que Nigel va solo contra ese tipo.

En el jardín de la mansión los sombríos niños no paran de trabajar en el enorme cañón mientras otros enfrentan a Collin que intenta detenerlos junto Tommy

–Debe haber una forma de pararlos– grita asustado el menor

–Escucho tu plan– responde sarcástico Collin

–Pero si tú eres más grande y más fuerte ¿no has pensado algo?– se queja Tommy intentando defenderse del enemigo

–S, tengo uno pero quería oírte decirlo– sonríe Collin dándose espacio y sacando un arma –Quería guardar carga para Mao pero esto es prioridad supongo, párate detrás de mí– le advierte a Tommy, este obedece mientras Collin dispara a todos lados y los niños quedan completamente pegados en caramelo

– Wow– exclama Tommy sorprendido

–Diablos, solo me queda 25% de carga– musita Collin mirando en dirección de la mansión –Vigila el cañón que nadie se le acerque– le ordena al menor yéndose

– ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?– pregunta preocupado Tommy

–Debo ayudarle a Nigel– responde Collin corriendo a la mansión dejando al menor nervioso mirando a todos lados, recién el pelinegro entra a la enorme sala ve a Tres venir con Cuatro en su versión infantil

– ¿A dónde vas?– le grita Cuatro molesto viendo venir al adolescente

–Ayuden al gordito, debo informar– responde Collin al pasar a su lado, ellos solo ven como entra en otro cuarto al alejarse, Cuatro sujeta su arma que ahora esta enorme para él y sale decidido a ayudar a Tommy, Tres le toma la mano acompañándolo sonriente, al salir al jardín ven el campo lleno de niños caramelizados con el enorme cañón en el fondo donde Tommy esta subido

–Ayúdenme a ver cómo funciona– les llama el menor alegre al verlos.

Mientras tanto Rachel intenta arreglar su arma con ayuda de Patton aun en la estancia principal

–Parece ser la manguera– musita 60 revisando su arma, sentado en los últimos escalones de la escalera, Collin entra repentinamente a la sala asustándolos

–Creí que estabas con Tommy– pregunta Rachel confundida

– ¿Donde esta Nigel?– pregunta el mayor con la respiración agitada

–Arriba, supongo– responde 60 mirándolo desconfiado en cambio Collin mira arriba sonriendo

–Los comunicadores, claro– susurra el mayor antes irse subiendo las escaleras

–Oye– le llama 60 pero la rubia lo detiene

–Ven ayudemos a Tommy– dice 362 tomándolo del brazo

– ¿Qué? pero y ¿el Mao?– pregunta 60

–No tenemos armas y aun si las tuviéramos ya viste que no le afectan– dice ella soltándolo pero con la intención de salir

–No te preocupes por mí, vamos sé qué quieres ir– le sonríe Patton caminando tras ella

–No, no quiero que te disparen– le responde Rachel volteando a verlo, ella es un poco más pequeña que él por lo que debe mirarlo hacia arriba

–Pero quieres ir ¿verdad?– le pregunta él acercándosele

–No, Nigel está enfrentándolo, el plan es evitar que active el cañón y que los niños entren, vamos debemos concluirlo– responde ella sonriente tomando su mano, él la sigue afirmando su arma con la otra mano.

Cree se sacude el polvo y tira al piso su protector facial siendo lo único que no se redujo –Malditos idiotas ni siquiera saben quitarse del camino– dice molesta

–Lo siento– responde Dos apenado

– Quítate de mi camino– exclama la mayor buscando un arma al pasar junto ellos, Cinco le entrega una de las suyas

–Creo que activo un escudo o algo– le dice tranquila la menor mientras otra toma el arma

–Lo sé, déjame en paz, voy a acabar a ese maldito mocoso– afirma Cree segura reacomodándose su uniforme y verificando que sea funcional, se dirige a las escaleras y Cinco la sigue, Dos camina a distancia viendo a Rachel y Patton salir

–Ayudaremos a Tommy, Collin ha subido– le informa la rubia, Cree ríe bajo al subir rápidamente, Cinco y Dos se miran

–Sera mejor ir juntos– le dice Dos preocupado

–Sí, de acuerdo– le sonríe Cinco desde arriba, él sube animado para alcanzarla por supuesto cuando voltean a buscar a Cree ella ya se ha ido.

Collin sube las escaleras, corre por el pasillo siguiendo el sonido de lucha algo cae tras él y voltea apuntando

–No– grita el menor detrás de él

–Padre– dice Collin al verlo ahí todo asustado mirándolo

–Me dejo solo– se queja el niño refiriéndose a Cree, luce molesto pero también parece haber llorado

–Ahora estoy ocupado, no voy a llevarte–responde el mayor alejándose y retomando su camino

–Quiero ver a Nigel– exclama el menor lloriqueando demasiado agudo caminando tras el pelinegro que incómodo le tiende la mano con desgano

–Pero te usare de escudo– dice sonriente Collin, claro que es una broma pero el pequeño sigue lagrimeando.

Chad se ha perdido, no sabe dónde están Nigel o el enemigo camina confundido por los múltiples pasillos, por dentro la enorme mansión parece un laberinto, va atento intentando oír cualquier murmuro parecido a una pelea pero por más que avanza nada, el ligero crujir de la duela lo alerta apuntando a la siguiente esquina ve algo moverse y dispara, una pequeña tarjeta Yippie cae al piso destruida

– ¡Rayos! Chad espero que me lo pagues– le grita Dos molesto

–Vete al diablo– responde el mayor irritado

–Era de colección– musita el castaño saliendo de la esquina

–No me importa– responde desinteresado Chad

– ¿Y Nigel?– pregunta Cinco saliendo detrás de Dos

–No lo sé– responde el rubio secamente

– ¿Paso algo?– pregunta ella entregándole una toallita húmeda para que se limpie el sudor del rostro, él la toma pero no responde nada, los menores se miran

–Tal vez Cree lo encuentre– exclama Dos mirando a su compañera

–Lleva rato arriba– Cinco asiente preocupada –Vamos por aquí– agrega señalando el pasillo derecho, ambos chicos la miran inconformes –Chad dices que no están de tu lado ¿cierto?– agrega ella tratando de explicarse

–Vayan por allá si quieren, yo iré arriba, seguro a Mao le gustan los sitios altos– responde el rubio guardando la toallita usada en su bolsillo –Gracias por esto– se la agradece a Cinco

–Chad ¿tú lo conoces?– pregunta curiosa la morena

–En algunas cosas se parece a Nigel– responde el mayor dándose la vuelta en dirección de las escaleras

–Entonces querrá llegar a la azotea– asegura ella siguiendo al mayor, Dos mira los restos de su tarjeta y aunque tiene cientos esa era muy buena para untar queso, suspira siguiendo a los otros cuando algo en el piso superior se rompe el estruendo es fuerte y ellos suben corriendo

–Nigel– grita Chad advirtiéndole que está cerca

–No vengan– responde Uno con su voz adolescente pero en este punto es de considerarse si es el real

–Vamos no se preocupen– resuena la voz de Mao por el pasillo reconocible por su tono burlón y engreído –Hay para todos– grita al traspasar el muro golpeando a Chad contra la pared más próxima, Dos y Cinco le disparan pero ambos disparos lo atraviesan sin causarle daño, Uno sale del mismo cuarto corriendo hacia Mao que sigue atacando al rubio y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, Mao cae al piso pero poco a poco lo comienza a traspasar

–No– grita Uno tomando la mano derecha de Mao y está a punto de arrancarle el reloj cuando este lo patea, el menor cae de espaldas

– ¿Lo quieres? pues tómalo– le lanza Mao algo al rostro pero Chad no lo cree disparándole, Mao más sólido brinca hacia atrás y el hielo se forma en el piso

– Diablos– exclama el menor sujetando lo que el villano lanzo al ponerse de pie

– ¿Qué es eso?– logra preguntar Chad al verlo correr hacia él

–Mi reloj– responde Uno tomando el arma que trae el rubio –Dile a Collin que recargue la mía– ordena corriendo tras Mao

–Esto no tiene caso– exclama Cinco mirando el techo calculando, levanta su arma y dispara varias veces en diferentes puntos, Chad recoge el arma del menor viendo lo extraña que es, el crujir del techo y su desplome lo saca de sus ideas

–Intenta llegar a la azotea, lo esperaremos ahí– aclara Cinco subiendo por el agujero

–Es una trampa– responde el rubio llevando el arma al hombro

–Sí, pero sin duda estará ahí– contesta Dos usando el muro de enfrente como impulso para subir

–Tengan cuidado, yo buscare a Collin– se despide Chad

–No es necesario– grita el mencionado desde arriba –Los hemos visto pasar, solo sube– agrega tranquilo, Chad se asoma dentro el hoyo del techo y ve a Collin con el pequeño Padre parado a su lado

–Demonios– gruñe el rubio al pasar por el molesto boquete

–Fue una idea interesante– le menciona Collin a Cinco

–Toma– le entrega Chad el arma al adolescente que parece examinarla

– Pueden llevarse al niño– responde el pelinegro dándose la vuelta

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Dos desconcertado

–Sí, bueno nosotros ayudaremos a Nigel– responde Collin buscando a Chad pero él ya se ha ido – Maldito– se queja

–Un momento, nosotros también iremos– contesta Cinco rebasándolo

–Sí– agrega Dos tras ella, Collin cambia un cartucho en el arma de Nigel y mira a Padre que lo mira sorprendido

–Sera mejor activar la App de Cree– exclama el adolescente más para sí, el menor mira el arma y la compara mentalmente con la suya

– ¿Tienes otra así para mí?– pregunta Padre casi ingenuamente

–No lo creo– responde Collin cerrándola –De hecho solo queda la de Nigel, así que si dispara más te vale no estorbarle– lo amenaza

Padre traga saliva asustado –Ok– responde suave mientras ve al mayor revisar algo en su teléfono antes de guardarlo

–Bien, Nigel debe estar por aquí– señala Collin el pasillo a su derecha y corre en esa dirección seguido por Padre

Notas del autor: ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo esto toma forma o la pierde? Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.


	20. Los Bandos

20\. –Los Bandos

Resumen: La batalla esta en su clímax y al fin el GKND decide hacer presencia.

Chad ha subido al menos tres pisos y pronto los ve, Mao ya sin reloj patea a Nigel contra el piso pero el menor lo tira al jalar su pierna, ambos pelean en el piso, el rubio corre sabe que no trae arma pero pronto ve la suya a unos metros de ellos brinca dando una pirueta en el aire para tomarla volteándose rápido para apuntar, ambos Mao y Nigel son del mismo tamaño pero Chad apunta al enemigo sin dudar mientras el menor lo sujeta

–Vaya no son justos– sonríe Mao atrapado –Pero si disparas Nigie también saldrá herido– advierte riendo

–Ni modo– dispara Chad dándole de lleno a ambos, la fuerza del disparo de hielo triturado los hace girar un poco, Mao patea a Nigel rompiendo parcialmente el poco hielo que tiene encima poniéndose de pie

–Lo siento batería baja– ríe el pequeño villano lanzándose contra Chad –Ya me haz estorbado muchas veces pero esto termina aquí– grita serio al sujetarlo, el mayor queda atrapado bajo los ataques de Mao que desenfrenadamente lo golpea

– ¿Qué sucede Chad soy muy fuerte para ti?– se burla él menor

–Vete al diablo– grita el mayor intentando defenderse o escapar pero sus golpes son muy fuertes sin dejar huecos, uno tras otro lo hacen sentiré mareado siente que en cualquier momento su brazo se romperá, Uno logra levantarse y correr hacia Mao golpeándolo con el grueso hielo que envuelve su brazo la capa se rompe en el impacto pero logra mover su pierna lo suficiente para patearlo fuertemente con el bloque de hielo, el enemigo aprovecha ese desbalance para tomar a Uno de la pierna lanzándolo contra el muro izquierdo al ponerse de pie, la fuerza del impacto junto el grosor del hielo rompen la pared y el menor cae del otro lado, Chad aprovecha para contraatacar a Mao dándole un rodillazo en toda la cara el golpe lo derriba y el rubio enciende ambos guantes eléctricos para atraparlo contra el piso, Uno menos entumecido se levanta saliendo del cuarto mientras Chad le da un puñetazo en el rostro a Mao que logra atrapar el brazo del rubio antes del siguiente golpe dándole un rodillazo lo suficientemente fuerte para alzarlo colocando su bota bajo el vientre del mayor, Chad apenas si reacciona pero Mao sonríe, Uno se lanza contra ellos tacleando al mayor con la suficiente fuerza como para zafarlo estrellándose en el muro derecho, las botas impulsan a Mao por el piso lo necesario para escapar, se levanta apagándolas para correr alejándose de ahí, Collin lo ve desde el otro pasillo y lo sigue, Uno se levanta rápido corriendo tras ellos Chad sigue aturdido acostado en el piso pero el ligero aroma a quemado lo hace reaccionar revisándose sin embargo nada en él está quemado aun así en el piso pequeñas gotas negras aun sacan humo, extrañado se levanta pero solo ve a Nigel irse corriendo a e intenta de alcanzarlo cuando nota su arma tirada en el piso va a levantarla y le cambia el cartucho generador de hielo.

Mao sube adolorido a la azotea, la puerta está abierta y aunque sabe que es una trampa entra corriendo, del otro lado Cinco le apunta firmemente

–Tu escudo ya no sirve– dice sonriendo la morena al dispararle, Mao corre a la derecha pero otro disparo lo frena

–Esto es todo– dice Dos sonriendo al apuntarle

–Creí que dirías algo más interesante– responde Mao mirándolo ofendido

–Sí lo pensé pero ¡Oye eso no importa!– responde Dos molesto, Collin entra intempestivamente distrayendo a los dos chicos, Mao intenta huir de nuevo pero retrocede esquivando un disparo

–No vas a ningún lado– lo amenaza Cinco, Padre y Collin le apuntan

–Vamos Mao ríndete tal vez a ellos puedas vencerlos pero de mí no puedes escapar–lo amedrenta Collin serio, Cinco no le presta atención pero Dos se molesta

– ¡Hey! nosotros lo atrapamos– le grita Dos disgustado

–Seguro– responde indiferente Collin, Padre tiembla asustado pero intenta apuntarle al enemigo que solo los mira sonriendo

–De acuerdo Collin entonces dispárame– contesta Mao engreído, Uno entra cojeando un poco y sorprendido Dos deja su lugar para ir a verlo

–Tu pierna ¿Qué te paso?– pregunta el castaño asustado pero Cinco no deja de apuntarle firmemente al enemigo

–No te preocupes Dos, no es nada– responde Uno caminando hacia Collin

–Dásela a Nigel– le ordena el mayor a Padre desabrochando el arma que trae al hombro, el niño la atrapa y corre a entregársela a Uno

–Parece que estamos todos– exclama tranquilo Mao al ver entrar a Chad con su arma recién cargada, el rubio le apunta desde la entrada y avanzado pasa junto a Nigel que alista su propia arma apuntándole al enemigo, Mao no deja de sonreír incluso cuando una melodía suena sorprendiendo a todos al provenir de él, una tonadita corta y alegre

–Me han atrapado– dice alzando ambas manos lentamente

– ¿El cañón está listo?– pregunta Uno acercándose, Collin y Cinco lo miran de reojo

– Sí, la música que acabas de oír lo afirma– responde el villano tranquilo

– ¿Qué? Pero si he detenido a todos los que lo construían– pregunta Collin en cambio Mao solo sonríe más, tiene ambas manos a la altura de su pecho pero Cinco nota como sostiene un objeto negro en la mano izquierda

–Cuidado Nigie, tal vez yo no importe pero esto puede valer un Mundo– exclama Mao enseñándolo al alzar su mano, Uno le dispara corriendo a él

–Control remoto, Darling– ríe Mao engreído al apretar el botón y un zumbido inunda el lugar, el jardín entero vibra tirando a Tommy del enorme cañón, Cuatro y Tres caen al suelo con la sacudida que el disparo provoca, 60 logra atrapar a Tommy ante que caiga al piso mientras Rachel ve impactada el enorme rayo salir del cañón, aterrada susurra algo incomprensible

–Diablos no logre desviarlo completamente– se queja Tommy poniéndose de pie

– ¿Cómo?– cuestiona 60 desconcertado

–Las coordenadas ¿cuáles son?– pregunta Rachel nerviosa mirándolo desesperada

–Pues, no lo sé– responde nervioso Tommy desviando la mirada incómodo.

–Ha sido disparado, repito El cañón ha sido disparado– grita Numero Blue

– ¿Dónde impacto?– Numero Pay

–En el sector C, el efecto fue el esperado– Numero Grape

–Señor, el equipo de científicos está listo– Numero Blue

–Primero sitiemos el lugar– Numero Pay –Muy bien a sus puestos, aguanta un poco Numero Uno–.

El piso deja de vibrar pero el zumbido sigue –Se está cargando para disparar de nuevo– advierte Tommy asustado

– ¿Qué diablos hacen?– exclama tenso 60 mirando a la mansión

– ¿No puedes desactivarlo?– pregunta Rachel muy seria a Tommy que la mira molesto

– ¿Qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer?– se queja el menor irritado –Es muy difícil los materiales, chips y lenguaje son muy complejos, si al menos Hoagie estuviera aquí– agrega preocupado mirando también la mansión.

El disparo de Uno no logra darle por el brusco movimiento causado por el cañón, aun así Mao luce molesto y suspira harto

–Parece que alguien ha movido mis cosas pero da igual solo debo apuntar aquí y no me preocupare de más interrupciones– explica más animado

– ¿Collin tienes carga?– susurra Uno molesto

– ¿Nada que tal tú?– responde Collin susurrando

–Solo me queda un tiro– contesta desanimado Uno, ambos siguen apuntando al enemigo que parece más concentrado en ver el cielo y como se han dispersado las nubes por el disparo del cañón

–Parece que ha sido China– sonríe Mao con el dedo en el control – ¿Cómo se sentirán? ¿Felices?–

Cree sube acelerada las escaleras siguiendo el bip que suena constante en su celular, corre por los pasillos viendo la destrucción que los menores han causado y al fin haya la puerta a la azotea que sigue abierta, el bip es más fuerte por lo que entra decidida, Dos cae empujado por el movimiento –Oye– le reclama molesto

–Quítate, diablos– exclama molesta Cree al brincarlo notando a Mao arrinconado por Cinco, Chad, Collin, Nigel y Padre ninguno se mueve, el control en sus manos deja claro el por qué pero ella apunta con su M.O.O.S.E

–Hey imbécil– le grita la mayor al dispararle decidida, él sonríe mientras los demás se apartan en cambio Mao activa sus botas esquivando el disparo al salir volando

–Diablos– grita Uno al seguirlo

–Maldita sea Cree– grita Chad furioso al correr tras ellos

Collin se levanta y sacude –Gracias– le dice al pasar a su lado para tomar el arma de Nigel del piso

–Diablos con lo que tarde en subir– se queja la mayor mirando a Nigel forcejear con Mao tratando de sujetarlo

–Lo teníamos acorralado– le grita Cinco al acercarse

–Claro que no ¿no viste? todo el tiempo pudo salir volando, solo los quería quietos para el próximo disparo– exclama Cree cansada –Iré a destruir ese cañón es lo que debimos hacer desde un principio– agrega lanzándose del techo a unos árboles cercanos para bajar, Cinco lo nota por primera vez "es cierto ¿porque el plan no incluye destruir el cañón?"

–Dos vayamos también– pide Cinco apresurándolo pero al voltear nota a Collin acercarse molesto

–No deben hacer eso–comenta serio buscando a Cree con la mirada y apenas la enfoca le dispara con un arma más pequeña que la de Nigel, ella cae al piso herida

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?– le grita Dos pero Cinco le apunta y dispara a Collin sin más, él lo esquiva y corriendo le da un puñetazo que la hace caer

–Maldito– le grita Dos al apuntarle pero Collin se avienta al jardín, Dos no lo sigue va a ver a Cinco asustado

– ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta él ayudándola a pararse

–Sí, no fue fuerte– responde ella al levantarse –Diablos, ese tipo– exclama molesta

–Debe ser enemigo– afirma Dos seguro –Vamos a detenerlo– agrega impetuoso pero Cinco no está convencida

–No lo sé pero bajemos de aquí primero– pide ella al ir a la puerta

– ¿No saltaremos?– pregunta Dos animado

–Dame un respiro– contesta Cinco masajeando su cuello –Esto es cada vez más complejo– agrega entrando a la mansión.

Nigel y Mao libran una pelea aérea mientras Chad los sigue a distancia buscando apoyar al menor, ambos son del mismo tamaño pero saben que no aguantaran mucho ya que es difícil pelear así pues no tienen mucho combustible, Mao se esfuerza en escapar y Uno en tirarlo, el control remoto sigue en la mano del villano pero no puede concentrarse en apuntar o disparar, Uno le da un rodillazo sujetando su mano derecha donde trae el control, Mao responde con un cabezazo tan fuerte que los lentes del terrestre se quiebran aun así él no lo suelta, toma un poco de control e invierte posiciones dejando a Mao abajo, activa toda la potencia de sus botas aunque sabe que el combustible no durara mucho pero intenta tirarlo, el villano patalea alterado pero Uno aún tiene la rodilla sobre su pecho, caen aceleradamente pues Mao aún no ha apagado sus botas lo que ayuda a su oponente en especial cuando su combustible se agota, trata de zafarse pero un disparo los lanza varios metros lejos, Chad voltea a ver quién disparo y ve a Collin venir hacia ellos

–Pudiste disparar a mis protectores– comenta claramente adolorido Uno al levantarse primero

–Lo siento estaba lejos, creí que Chad lo haría ya que estaba más cerca– responde Collin tratando de ayudarlo a estar de pie

–Si Chad hubiera disparado Nigel no la contaría– exclama Mao al levantarse visiblemente más dañado –Vaya que eres cruel disparándonos así y después de lo mucho que me rogaste para que te llevara conmigo– agrega riendo

–Te confundes eso era parte de mi misión, él único que puede quejarse es Nigel– responde Collin apuntándole.

Rachel mira la mansión ha visto a algo moverse por allá y le intriga saber que es pero el grito de Tommy la hace voltear a verlo

– ¿Qué diablos es eso?– señala el menor tras Patton, una figura verde crece ante ambos

–Mocos– grita Patton al identificar lo que es, Rachel intenta avanzar a ellos cuando siente la punta de un arma contra ella

–No te muevas, adolescente– escucha de una pequeña niña a su lado

– ¿Cuándo llegaste?– susurra nerviosa la rubia mirando a la menor que le apunta

–Maldito– musita Patton al caer noqueado por un pequeño que apunta a Tommy sin dudar

–Oye yo aún no soy adolescente– aclara el castaño en su defensa alzando ambas manos pero el menor le dispara igual dejándolo inconsciente

– ¡Oye!– grita Wally corriendo hacia ellos

–Wally– le advierte Tres corriendo tras él, porque dos niños caen del cielo e intentan golpearlo, ella apunta su lanza barniz pero un pequeño logra colarse tras ella y patear lejos su arma, Tres se gira a verlo y con las manos bajo sus largas mangas se dispone a pelear con el menor, sonriéndole segura va y

–Basta– grita un niño parado junto al cañón, todos paran de pelear y lo miran, es pequeño no parece mayor de siete años camina hacia ellos, todos visten sudaderas con capucha la única variante son los colores, Rachel nota las extrañas botas que usan son blancas y parecen de goma

–Vaya si es 362 una de las ex–supremos lideres– dice él menor al acercársele, Cuatro y Tres permanecen juntos, de espaldas uno al otro vigilando a los niños que siguen apuntándoles a cierta distancia

–Tú no eres KND– confirma Rachel segura – ¿De qué bando eres?– pregunta sería

–Eso no te importa, adolescente– responde el menor apuntándole a la cabeza con una pequeña pistola que parece de juguete

–No te atrevas– grita Fanny al caer del cielo y darle un puñetazo que lo lanza al menos dos metros, el niño da un giro en el piso levantándose rápidamente

–¿Qué diablos te pasa?– le grita el niño furioso tras pararse, Cuatro y Tres aprovechan para golpear a los niños que los rodean se desatando de nuevo el caos de disparos, Rachel toma el arma de la confundida pequeña quitándosela de un tirón para tirarla de un golpe, Fanny corre por Patton y Tommy intentando llevárselos consigo

–Ni lo pienses– le amenaza un niño tras ella pero un enorme portafolios negro le cae encima haciéndolo dispararse la goma chiclosa en sí mismo, ella mira arriba y ve como su padre aún niño viene cayendo con paracaídas

–Gracias Papi– le grita Fanny alegre cargando a los otros dos, 363 viene un poco más bajo disparando a los niños desconocidos mientras cae, da una vuelta al llegar al piso sin dejar de defender a su equipo sin embargo los intrusos son muy agiles, el menor de chamarra azul mira toda la situación inconforme

–Basta, esto es una misión del Galactic Kids Next Door y yo estoy a cargo– grita el azul exaltado deteniendo a todos por el estruendo de su voz, el pequeño se aclara la garganta más repuesto –Lo siento, somos de GKND y ahora estamos al mando, cooperen– dice más tranquilo

–Te equivocas este es territorio del KND– exclama un pequeño rubio bajando de la enorme nave que poco a poco comienza a descender en el jardín saliendo de entre las nubes

– Numero 404, esta es una operación especial– responde el pequeño de azul impaciente

–Ya lo he oído de Número infinito y no me importa– responde irritado el pequeño chico rubio –El líder supremo soy yo y decido que misiones son importantes para el KND– agrega al llegar al piso pronto a su lado se transporta Número Infinito sorprendiendo a todos, Rachel lo ve asombrada no solo luce igual que cuando lo conoció, también tenía años sin verlo

–Eres una molestia– exclama el pequeño galáctico de azul replegando a su equipo alrededor del cañón –No dejaremos el lugar– aclara decidido alineándose para resguardar el arma, varios KND saltan al jardín desde su enorme nave

–Ayúdame, pecosa tengo un contrato ahí– dice forcejeando el pequeño jefe tratando de despegar su portafolios del niño

–Hay papá, solo arráncale el cabello ya le crecerá– le responde la pelirroja botando a Tommy yendo a ayudarle a su padre, Rachel mira al actual líder supremo KND confundida, el pequeño fue nombrado hace poco y ella aún no sabe su nombre real siendo esta la primera vez que lo ve en presencia física

– ¿Están bien?– les pregunta número 404 sin mirarlos

–Sí pero no entiendo ¿el KND sabía que pasa?– pregunta Tres confundida llevando a Cuatro consigo hasta donde están los demás

–Hemos estado horas tratando de entrar pero algún listo encendió un escudo anti niños y tuvimos que reconfigurar los trajes de cumpleaños para desactivarlo, maldición ¿Qué diablos creen que hacían?– les grita 404 molesto volteando a verlos

–Si nos hubieran dejado entrar, ningún sector estaría afectado– dice sería una pelirroja pequeña que se acerca a 404 para entregarle un informe, los agentes KND rodean el lugar desatando un barullo al fondo

–No me importa, quítate– grita Cinco abriéndose paso, Cuatro corre a ella viendo que trae a la pequeña Cree inconsciente sobre el hombro, Dos le ayuda a caminar

–Cinco, Dos qué bueno que están bien– se alegra Tres corriendo a ellos, Rachel mira como son ignorados por los KND y corre a encontrarse con su grupo, Fanny y su padre siguen jaloneando al niño que grita molesto

– ¿Qué paso?– pregunta Tres al ayudarle a Cinco a recostar a Cree cerca del resto del equipo inconsciente

–Collin le disparo– responde Dos molesto

– ¿Qué?– se sorprenden Tres y Cuatro con disgusto

–No sabemos si es malo pero no quería que destruyera el cañón– aclara Cinco mirando en dirección de arma que es resguardada, el niño de chamarra azul la mira claramente murmurando algo pero a Cinco no le agrada nada la forma en que el niño lo hace

–No importa por ahora solo Uno y Chad están contra él tipo ese– explica la morena pidiéndole sutilmente su arma a Dos, los demás miran a su alrededor intentando cubrirla para que salga

–Ustedes vigilen a esos tipos– le ordena número 404 a su equipo señalando a los galácticos que al parecer no planea moverse de ahí

–Nosotros capturaremos al externo– se materializan más agentes galácticos frente 404

–No puedes interferir– ordena un niño castaño obscuro con sudadera blanca parado firmemente ante el líder supremo KND.

Notas del autor: Por fin el KND pudo entrar para ayudar pero parece que el GKND tiene otros planes. La historia cambia continuamente de dirección, espero sea comprensible. :)


	21. Nigel vs Mao

21\. –Nigel vs Mao

Resumen: La última oportunidad de capturar al ex–GKND ha llegado y la colaboración de todos será necesaria, aun así Nigel se dejara la piel para conseguir que nadie salga herido.

Collin le apunta a Mao que desinteresado se limpia el polvo de la ropa

–GKND ya viene y tú los esperaras con nosotros– asegura Collin firme al apuntar a Mao acercándosele –Ríndete– agrega amenazador, desinteresado el menor limpia el polvo de su ropa negando con la cabeza

–No tengo intención de hacer eso– responde Mao sonriente –Y por cierto, ese fue el último disparo de tu arma, Collin– corre hacia él pateándolo en la cara, el pelinegro cae al piso y el arma sale volando a distancia

–Collin– lo llama Uno corriendo a ayudarlo aunque son varios metros y con su herida en la pierna le cuesta un poco, aun así Mao no huye al contrario se aproxima a él llevando a rastras al pelinegro medio consiente

– ¿Dónde está tu nave?– exige Mao alzando al chico del piso amenazándolo, Uno se detiene a unos metros de él, su rostro cambia su expresión de preocupación por desagrado

–No te lo diré– responde Uno serio, Mao nota a Chad venir detrás del menor y le lanza a Collin con una fuerza sorprendente para ese pequeño cuerpo de niño, Uno mira a su compañero que cae pesadamente sobre el rubio, Mao aprovecha ese descuido para atacarlo con un fuerte codazo sobre el pecho de Uno que retrocede adolorido logrando mantenerse de pie e incluso sujetar al otro del hombro para asestarle un puñetazo en el costado, Mao se tambalea apretando los dientes y lagrimeando un poco aun así no cae

–Ya no tienes combustible para huir, ríndete– logra pronunciar Uno intentando recuperar el aliento

– ¿Y después qué? vivir en una celda o ser congelado, no gracias– grita Mao furioso sacándoselo de encima con un cabezazo directo en la barbilla, brinca encima del mayor golpeándolo continuamente mientras Uno intenta pararse acertándole un puñetazo en la cara frenando su ataque, rápido se pone de pie empujando a Mao que es más chico aun así siguen forcejeando ya que Mao es muy terco aun cuando ambos son niños poco a poco comienzan a mermarse

–Basta– grita el menor pateando a Uno con la bota encendida, el combustible es muy poco para huir pero flamea lo suficiente para alejarlo mientras que el mayor usa su brazo para cubrirse

–Tú lo has querido así– dice Mao soberbio, concentrándose y poco a poco el cielo se obscurece, Uno se levanta lentamente sin importarle mucho las heridas de su rostro mirando el cielo y a su alrededor viendo como todo cae en tinieblas, suspira exhausto buscando el lugar del cañón que aunque está lejos logra reconocer a los niños que lo rodean además de ver a los demás ahí reunidos

–Sí así lo quieres– exclama el galáctico mirando a Mao desaparecer entre las sombras y poniéndose en guardia.

Chad despierta notando a Collin sobre él haciéndolo a un lado bruscamente se levanta con rapidez, asombrado ve como todo se obscurece y el ambiente se enfría incluso se le dificulta distinguir donde está

–La luz del sol– grita un niño detrás de Cinco pero aunque ella voltea le es imposible ver más allá

–Está siendo absorbida, Agentes Galácticos a sus puestos– llama a otro menor a distancia, la morena solo puede oírlos pero juraría que fue él niño de azul

–Vamos, ya hemos practicado esto– se escucha de otro niño cerca del anterior, las respuestas de su grupo son instantáneas Cinco sujeta a Dos y a Cree que sigue medio apoyada en ella

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un eclipse?– pregunta Tres acercándose a ellos, Cuatro y ella vienen tomados de la mano, aproximándose mientras aun distinguen algo

–No lo sé pero seguro es el tipo ese– responde Cinco molesta intentando ver donde están Uno y Mao

–Ve, ahora es el momento– susurra Cree y todos la miran asombrados, Cuatro brinca para cubrir la boca de Tres que está a punto de decir algo –No seas tonta, haz algo– susurra la mayor pasándole su arma, Cinco la toma mirando a su equipo y ellos asienten, extiende su mano para tomar la de Dos se afirma de ella, ambos apoyan a Cree en el pasto ella se sujeta de Rachel indicándole que se aproxime.

El KND cae en pánico los niños corren asustados junto a su líder encendiendo lámparas y demás pero una a una se van apagando, Cinco y su equipo salen cuidadosos evitando chocar con alguno y alarmarlos

– ¿Segura que sabes a dónde vamos?– pregunta Dos preocupado tras caminar un buen trecho

– ¿Qué clase de Teen Ninja seria si no supiera andar en la obscuridad?– responde ella casi orgullosa

–Están allá adelante– señala Tres animada olvidando que nadie puede ver su mano

– ¿En serio?– duda Cuatro –Claro– afirma ella, ambas caminan al frente guiándose con sus habilidades y ellos confían tomándolas de la mano.

Cree toma el arma de Rachel, ella intenta detenerla pero la mayor es firme – ¿Les podrás disparar?– pregunta sería la mayor en voz baja

–No, nunca– susurra Rachel segura

–Entonces quédate aquí– le ordena Cree al ponerse de pie

–Tampoco puedo dejarte ir sola– le detiene la rubia

–Escucha niña, yo he entrenado horas a obscuras y obvio tú no, se lo que hago y puedo ayudar, maldición– responde molesta Cree levantándose

–No es necesario, el cañón está bien cuidado– explica Pilgrim al llegar frente ellas, ambas se asustan al poder verlo tan claramente.

Todo está muy obscuro, cuesta creer que son las cuatro de la tarde, Chad está de pie apuntando a la última posición donde recuerda haber visto al enemigo, a unos metros Uno permanece en guardia viendo directamente a Mao frente a él

–Diablos que molesto eres– susurra Uno para su enemigo manteniéndose en guardia, sus manos se tornan negras y el calor de su cuerpo aumenta pero está seguro de poderlo dominar, ambos intercambian miradas listos a atacar, Mao lanza un puñetazo contra la cara de Uno lo esquiva asestándole una patada flameante en las costillas, Mao evita caer apoyando la rodilla en el piso absorbiendo las llamas sin sorprenderse incluso sonríe

–Yo también puedo hacer eso– afirma el menor orgulloso prendiendo flamas a su alrededor mucho más grandes y rojas que las de Nigel

–Puedes usar ambos poderes a la vez, me sorprendes– exclama Uno tranquilo viendo las flamas crecer

–He avanzado rápido– responde Mao seguro de sí, Chad logra distinguirlo pero nota que le apunta con el arma vacía de Collin "Diablos" piensa al bajarla tratando de pensar en otra posibilidad, las flamas le permiten ver cómo se aproxima Padre con una pequeña arma de mostaza caminando rápido aunque luce asustado, los niños siguen peleando más agresivamente con las llamas rodeándolos pero Padre logra hallar una abertura para dispararle a Mao, este lo nota bloqueando el tiro de mostaza con una enorme bola de fuego, Uno lo golpea en el estómago y los poderes del contrario se debilitan un segundo, Uno lo retiene decidido a noquearlo

–Es suficiente– grita Mao furioso encendiendo sus enormes flamas que se tornan negras al rodearlos, Padre retrocede temblando de miedo asustándose al sentir una mano en su hombro sin embargo es Chad que toma el arma de sus manos, eso molesta a Padre que lo sigue decidido, Mao acorrala a Uno que aún cansado insiste en enfrentarlo, el calor dificulta la pelea poniendo el ambiente denso y las pocas flamas que se escapan de la barrera solo permite distinguir donde se encuentran, Uno es lanzado metros fuera estrellándose dolorosamente contra el césped, Padre corre preocupado a verlo dejando atrás a Chad que se enfoca más en el enemigo

–Hey, alto ahí– grita Mao sujetando a Padre del hombro ya que es algo mayor físicamente mientras ríe un poco al hacerlo – ¿Tu eres el mayor enemigo en este planeta?– se burla del niño al patearlo sobre su sobrino ambos gritan de dolor mientras Chad intenta apuntarle

– ¿Y tú el mejor agente?– Mao se ríe volteando a ver a Uno – No me lo creo, yo solo he vencido a ambos– agrega al caminar hacia ellos, Chad le dispara decidido pero el tiro de mostaza ni siquiera llega, arde volviéndose cenizas a pocos centímetros del enemigo –Por favor Chad no me hagas reír– exclama el villano agredido lanzando una continua ráfaga de flamas que el rubio debe esquivar

–No son más que críos en especial tu pequeño inútil– le dice entre risas a Padre al volverlo a levantar

–Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí– grita iracundo el pequeño encendiendo sus flamas, Mao lo mira sorprendido pero lo vuelve a lanzar esta vez pateándolo lejos, él niño cae a metros adolorido y apagado, el mayor sonríe divertido volviendo su atención a Nigel, él le da un puñetazo en toda la cara tirándolo e insistiendo en golpear su rostro una y otra vez creando replicas llameantes de sus ataques para retenerlo en el suelo

–Gracias a ti yo también puedo hacer esto– le reclama Uno molesto sin dejar de golpearlo

– Pues aún te falta– recalca Mao harto levantándose generando una oleada de llamas que avienta al mayor e iluminan todo el campo iniciando pequeños incendios en los arbustos entonces ve a Cinco correr hacia él disparándole, él se cubre con el brazo derecho aun cuando el disparo es solo hielo, el tiro se derrite al instante apenas si lo logra golpear pero Uno y Cinco lo atacan ferozmente con patadas altas o puñetazos haciéndolo retroceder sin poder reaccionar, atrás de él le disparan todo lo que tienen Tres y Cuatro rodeándolo, Cinco les da espacio y con Dos disparan sus M.O.O.S.E contra el enemigo, Chad corre hacia ellos disparando varias veces a la cabeza, sabe que la mostaza se quemara pero hará suficiente ceniza para obstruirle la visión del otro permitiendo a Uno prepararse

–A un lado– ordena Chad para que le den espacio a Nigel para que salte, Mao genera una potente oleada de fuego para barrer a sus enemigos pero Uno cae sobre él dándole una patada en la cabeza, Mao se tambalea mareado descubriendo que al mismo tiempo Padre lo ha golpeado en el estómago, el niño sigue obscuro y en llamas mientras retrocede, Uno se prepara para golpearlo por segunda vez cuando nota brillar algo en el cielo corre para tomar al pequeño, Mao lo ve y cuando está por pararse un disparo de C.A.R.A.M.E.L lo impacta desde el cielo quedando cristalizado, Nigel y Padre permanecen a cierta distancia en el pasto agitados, pronto varios agentes galácticos están en el campo

–Bien hecho, Numero Uno– le felicita el pequeño niño recién llegado

– ¿Quién diablos eres?– pregunta Padre molesto sin comprender nada pero un rayo le golpea desde atrás dejándolo inconsciente, Nigel suspira relajado soltando al niño y recostándose en el pasto

–Gracias, espero haberlo logrado a tiempo Numero Pay– responde Uno descansando un poco

–Totalmente, debes estar cansado– responde Pay al ver a su alrededor los destrozos mientras la obscuridad se disuelve lentamente

– ¿Oye que te pasa?– grita Cinco sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, Uno se levanta preocupado

–Son mis amigos– le grita el menor a sus compañeros que los rodean

–Lo sé– responde serio Pay –Denles espacio– ordena a su equipo que se retira un poco.

La claridad de la tarde es total y Nigel corre hacia sus amigos pero ellos confundidos miran a su alrededor esperando un ataque o algo pero en el jardín solo quedan los miembros del KND y aquellos que fueron con Nigel, Collin los alcanza cojeando intentando alcanzar a Nigel en cambio Pay camina cerca de él mirando a ambos

– Los que estaban delimitando el área deben estar en sus casas ahora, no se preocupen no recordaran nada, despídanse aún tenemos algunos minutos– sonríe Pay para transportarse en una espesa capa de mocos

–Supongo que esto estará en tu informe– pregunta Collin señalándole su pierna lastimada a Nigel, él ríe relajado mientras el grupo se reúne

– ¿Debes irte ahora?– preguntan Chad y Cinco al unísono mirándose incómodos al notarlo

–Sí, debemos irnos– responde Collin sonriente presumiendo un poco frente a Chad

–Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme otro rato pero tenemos muchas misiones ahora– Nigel es sincero y no hay pretensiones en sus palabras

– ¿Tu eres un galáctico?– pregunta Cuatro rodeando al pelinegro mirándolo con sospecha

–Sí, soy un nuevo cadete– dice sonriente –Pero supongo que será difícil superar al antiguo compañero– agrega mirando a Chad que sonríe engreído

–Imposible– ríe el rubio al palmearle la espalda

–Espera un poco– grita Rachel corriendo desde donde estuvo el cañón, Cree viene detrás caminando tranquila, Fanny carga a su padre dormido y Patton trae a Tommy inconsciente

– ¿Qué pasara con los adultos?– pregunta preocupada la rubia

–Pues no creo que recuerden nada después de que pase el efecto– responde apenado Nigel

–Tal vez debamos investigarlo unas horas– exclama el pequeño de azul llegando tras ellos

– ¿Es enserio Numero Aelo?– preguntan sorprendidos Collin y Nigel este último alegre, el menor mira al grupo expectante y asiente

–Número Uno no exceda las explicaciones– pide Aelo sonriente y comienza a transportarse

–Odio que hagan eso– exclama Cuatro irritado tal vez porque aún es pequeño

– ¿En serio? creo que luce genial– contesta Dos emocionado, Cree se abre camino entre ellos adelantándose

–Quiero explicaciones claras– le exige agresiva a Nigel

–Lo sé ¿Quieren ir al Johnny's?– pregunta él acomodándose los lentes.

Notas del autor: Penúltimo capítulo espero no decepcionar con el final. Gracias por leer :)

Hasta el próximo año.


	22. Inevitable fin

22\. –Inevitable Fin

Resumen: Las incomodas aclaraciones y dolorosas despedidas todo en un capitulo.

Nigel carga a Padre inconsciente caminando por el jardín a la salida

– ¿Qué harás con él?– le pregunta Cree yendo a distancia

– ¿Qué? Pues dejarlo dentro de su casa ¿qué más?– responde él tranquilo sin dejar de avanzar

–Ya ¿y para qué? déjalo afuera– ríe Dos y los demás parecen de acuerdo

Nigel sonríe pero llega a la entrada –Solo lo dejare en la sala, pueden esperarme afuera– exclama al entrar

–Vaya idiota– exclama Cree molesta dirigiéndose a la salida

–Mientras sea un niño a Nigel le preocupa– aclara Collin rebasándola

–Ya lo sé, por eso lo digo y tú ni me hables traidor– contesta ella molesta rebasándolo, él parece molestarse y trata de rebasarla pero ella se da cuenta ambos corren a la entrada

–Sí una carrera– grita Tres animada

–Te reto– grita Cuatro sonriente al salir corriendo

–Tramposo– le reclama ella al seguirlo

–Se ven muy alegres– dice Nigel al alcanzar a Cinco y al resto del grupo que vienen caminando tranquilos

–Nos puedes explicar todo– pregunta Rachel inquieta

–Lo intentare– responde él

–Yo llevare a mi padre a casa– exclama Fanny caminando delante de ellos –Ya me harte de ver tu cara– agrega agresiva hacia Nigel

– ¿La acompañas?– pregunta Rachel a Patton, él la ve desconcertado pero tras segundos suspira y acepta

–Pasaremos a botar a este– dice Patton al señalar a Tommy al que aún carga

– ¡Oye! es mi hermano– se queja Dos

–Entonces llévalo tú– 60 amenazas con tirarlo

–Solo decía que gracias por ir a votarlo– Dos sonríe retrocediendo, el mayor lo mira molesto

–Más te vale no molestar más a Rachel– amenaza Patton señalando a Nigel que sorprendido asiente

–Patton– lo regaña la rubia pero él solo camina tras Fanny que ya va lejos

–Yo iré a casa me preocupan papá y mamá– le comenta 363 a su hermana

–oh claro– responde ella recordándolo

–Pero tú ve, sé que… necesitamos saber que paso– pide Harvey claramente incómodo, la rubia asiente agradecida y él sale corriendo tras los mayores, el grupo casi llega a la puerta

–Pensé que no recordaba nada– cuestiona Cinco mirando a Rachel refiriéndose a su hermano

–No lo hace pero aun así nos ayuda– responde la rubia orgullosa, Cinco mira al frente en especial a Cree discutir con Collin sobre quien llego primero y sonríe

–Te debe admirar mucho– agrega Cinco sincera logrando que la mayor se ruborice

–Gracias– musita Rachel apenada adelantándose, Nigel y Chad guardan silencio caminando un poco atrás viendo al grupo ir tan tranquilo– ¿Cómo iremos?– pregunta sorpresivamente Dos deteniéndose frente ellos

–En mi auto no– responde Chad pasando del tema avanzando hasta Cree, que le sonríe

–Supongo que ellos irán juntos– contesta Nigel al verlos –Esperen aquí– les pide antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a la mansión, Cinco y Dos siguen caminando hasta la entrada alcanzando a Rachel

– ¿Y Nigel?– pregunta Collin mirando alrededor

–Dijo que lo esperáramos– responde Dos, el mayor luce confundido mirando la mansión pronto sonríe al ver el auto negro de Padre acercarse, ellos se apartan para que pase, las rejas están abiertas pues el KND ya ha salido y el auto da una vuelta para estacionarse frente a ellos, la puerta del frente se abre

–Collin ¿Puedes conducir?– pregunta Nigel claramente cansado, Cree empuja al moreno

–Yo lo haré– dice Cree emocionada al empujar al mayor, ella es como de 12, algo alta así que alcanza bien los pedales

– ¿Segura que quieres tus huellas en su carro?– pregunta Chad entrando en el auto de su padre, ella hace una mueca de disgusto y va al auto con Chad

–El Johnny's ¿Verdad?– pregunta el rubio viendo a Cree entrar en su auto, Uno asiente

–Yo lo haré– dice sonriente Cinco abriendo la puerta del conductor, Nigel baja dejándole el lugar

–Collin y yo iremos con Chad– dice el menor sorprendiendo a todos

– ¿Por qué?– pregunta Cuatro sorprendido

–No cabemos todos aquí– responde Uno tranquilo –Además Rachel no debería ser vista con ellos– agrega él mirándola, ella asiente comprensiva entrando al auto, Tres y Cuatro la acompañan en el asiento trasero, Dos va al frente con Cinco y la mira preocupado

– ¿Estarán bien?– le pregunta Dos a la morena viendo a los chicos subir con Chad

–Sí– responde ella segura arrancando el auto y saliendo de ahí.

En el asiento trasero del auto de Chad, los chicos esperan todo un interrogatorio pero el ambiente es muy tranquilo, Cree revisa su celular en silencio mientras el rubio pone su música a medio volumen

–Cuando estábamos en el club ¿eras tú?– le pregunta Cree a Nigel sin voltear a verlo, Chad mira el camino evitando evidenciar su sorpresa, Collin por otro lado mira a su superior

–Sí– responde apenado el menor bajando la cabeza

–El año próximo iré a la universidad y ya no me importara mucho lo que pase aquí– aclara ella aun sin mirarlo aunque suena segura, él guarda silencio cabizbajo pero de repente ella se gira a mirarlo recelosa –Por fin descansare de ustedes, mocosos– agrega ella mirando a los tres chicos molesta y vuelve a sentarse para ignorarlos, Chad sonríe ante la declaración pero Collin solo mira a ambos (Cree y Nigel) confundido

–Ya llegamos– exclama alegre Chad al estacionarse frente el restaurante

–Al fin– Cree se estira cansada abriendo la puerta para bajar entonces repentinamente comienza a crecer poco a poco hasta recuperar su apariencia real –Al fin– repite feliz al salir del auto

–El efecto no es permanente– expresa decepcionado Collin mirándola

– Supongo que no le quedaba mucha carga y disminuyo la potencia–contesta Nigel al pasar a su lado nota el auto de Padre estacionado frente el restaurante y corre para entrar encontrando a sus amigos sentados en el fondo

–He vaciado el lugar, más te vale que no tardes– le avisa el camarero a Uno al verlo entrar después se va a la cocina, el menor asiente y seguido por los mayores van al fondo

– ¿Tú crees que nos sirvan algo?– le pregunta Dos

–Claro, solo diles– contesta él sonriente

– Que sea para llevar– le comenta Cinco al verlo pararse a pedir

–Genial yo quiero una hamburguesa– grita Cuatro al seguir a Dos pero al levantarse comienza a crecer poco a poco todo él y su ropa regresan a la normalidad –Estupendo, pídeme dos– dice alegre

– ¡Genial!– grita Tres al abrazarlo feliz alejándose platicando bajo, Nigel los ve confundido

–Yo les contare después– aclara Cinco al señalarle que tome asiento a su mesa junto Rachel y ella pero él solo se apoya en la mesa de enfrente, Collin camina hacia ellos y toma asiento junto esa mesa, del otro lado se acomoda Chad tranquilo, detrás de él Cree se sienta casi dándoles la espalda

– ¿Qué quieren saber?– pregunta suavemente el pequeño de lentes

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Rachel casi indignada

–Verán no puedo compartir toda la información pero puedo resolver algunas dudas, las más importantes que tengan– explica él apenado

– ¿Qué diablos? ¿Explícame Padre te capturo o no? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro?– grita molesta Cree incluso girándose hacia él y levantándose alterada, todos la miran sorprendidos

– ¿No dijiste que estuviste ahí?–pregunta Chad molesto

–Sí, eso dijiste– agrega Tres al acercarse bebiendo su malteada de chocolate su voz es casi acusatoria

–Yo no dije eso, ayude pero realmente no estuve en el cuarto, Padre es muy quisquilloso– responde ella incomoda sentándose y volviendo a darles la espalda

–Mentirosa– ríe Collin, ellos la miran confundidos

–Me tuve que dejar atrapar y claro actuar vencido, al que golpeaste si fui yo Cree– responde Uno, ella sonríe mirándolo de reojo –Pero cuando dejaron el cuarto salí de ahí, Padre por supuesto creía que todo funciono aunque supongo que ahora no recordara nada– continua explicando, Collin lo mira nervioso de que explique de más –Supongo que en lo del lavado Mao te habrá seguido la corriente– guarda silencio un momento tal vez pensando en algo

–Eso es otra cosa ¿Cuándo eras tú y cuando era Mao?– pregunta Cinco confundida

– ¿Eh? Pues no lo sé, no sé exactamente que hizo, yo estuve moviéndome entre todas las bases de Padre reuniendo información y localizando el prototipo incluso fui al KND– explica Uno pero hace una abrupta pausa mirando a Collin, él luce nervioso y Nigel le sonríe para calmarlo

– ¿Tu atacaste mi base?– pregunta Rachel directa –Fue hoy bueno tal vez anoche– agrega para que él responda

–No, ya te lo dije fue él, sabíamos dónde estaba pero solo hoy fui ahí– responde Nigel seguro pero algo tajante, Cinco luce intranquila con esa respuesta

– ¿Qué tal Maurice? fuimos con un Nigel– la morena lo mira afligida, él guarda silencio cabizbajo

–Sí, debía ser convincente– responde serio

– ¿Qué?– grita molesta Cinco al levantarse de golpe, él la voltea a ver serio y firme

–Era necesario– dice con voz severa, ambos se miran fijamente

–Fuiste muy cruel– musita Rachel casi lagrimeando

–Debía hacerte desistir– responde él suave, ella mira el piso tratando de calmarse

–Ya vez, hace falta más que eso– asegura Rachel alzando el rostro y mirándolo sonriente con seguridad

– ¿El rastreador?– pregunta Tres preocupada desviando un poco el tema

–Oh es cierto, estuvimos toda la noche buscándolo y no hayamos nada– comenta Rachel más repuesta

–Fue mentira pero calmo a Cree y evito que ella los atacara sola– responde Nigel algo culpable

–Imbécil– exclaman al unísono Cree y Rachel molestas al parecer

– ¿Qué hay de la escuela?–pregunta Chad pasando de ambas

–Mao fue al colegio yo no, no podría haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo por eso Collin lo vigilaba ahí– responde Nigel, el pelinegro asiente

– ¿Vigilaste todo el tiempo?– pregunta el rubio preocupado

– No todo el tiempo, la verdad me resulto difícil hacerlo esta es de mis primeras misiones– responde Collin incómodo

–Parece que causamos muchos problemas– se apena Uno preocupado

–No te creas tanto, fue una semana común para mí– contesta Cree engreída y sonriente, sin darse cuenta a volteado a verlo – ¿No lo entiendo todos hemos crecido pero tú sigues igual de enano?– le pregunta molesta

–Ah, este… a mí no me disparo, esta es mi verdadera apariencia– dice él tranquilo pero un poco dudoso

– ¿Qué?– gritan ellos sorprendidos

–Creí que te había disparado– dice Rachel sorprendida

–Pues no, realmente es complejo y yo no debería decirles– responde serio

– ¿Cómo es eso?– se levanta Cree molesta –Dijiste que responderías– agrega agresiva, Collin y Nigel intercambian miradas

–Es un componente del prototipo Minus A, genera una infección controlada que… – intenta explicar Uno pero

– Olvídalo– lo interrumpe Cree irritada –No me refiero a los datos técnicos, ¿tú tienes esa edad?– insiste, todos están desconcertados –Pensé que al menos tendrías unos 15 pero– comienza a decir pero se detiene confundida

–Bueno realmente aún no los cumplo, aun soy un niño– responde Uno calmado intentando no alterarla más

–Oh ya veo ¿el tiempo transcurre diferente en el espacio?– pregunta Cuatro al acercarse

–Algo así– responde Nigel tranquilo, Cree está conmocionada se sienta de nuevo pero no parece parar de pensar

– ¿Entonces ese tipo se parece a ti o copio tu imagen o qué?– pregunta Dos comiendo su hamburguesa lo que hace a Cinco molestarse

–Originalmente tendría la base de datos de los mejores Galácticos pero supongo que algo no salió bien– responde Uno con más renuencia

– ¿Por eso esos poderes raros?– pregunta Cuatro mirándolo fijamente

–Padre y Abuelo siguen en mi ADN, de cierta forma– explica el menor pensando muy bien sus palabras, Dos le entrega un vaso de soda

–Supongo que de este no hay allá– le sonríe Hoagie

–No, para nada– toma Nigel la soda tranquilo mirando el menú del Johnny's, Cree lo mira molesta luego mira a Collin sentado al otro lado de él

– ¿Quién diablos eres en realidad? No eres nuestro compañero ¿cierto?– le pregunta molesta al chico que solo le sonríe tranquilo en respuesta y el otro no muestra intención de responder

–Entonces ¿Te iras?–le pregunta inconforme Cree a Nigel sin mirarlo fingiendo ver el menú

–Sí– responde él serio

–Más te vale– exclama ella amenazante, Chad mira el techo y ríe suave al oír a Cree

Dos se acerca a la mesa para sentarse junto Cinco – ¿Y ahora qué?– pregunta ella haciéndole espacio a Dos a su lado

–¿Nos acordaremos?– pregunta el castaño al sentarse y tomar la mano de su novia, Cree los mira molesta

–No lo sé– responde él sonriente

–Claro– responde Cuatro que lagrimea un poco, Tres lo abraza igual de llorosa

Chad suspira mirando el techo –Me gustaría ir– comenta tranquilo viendo a Nigel sin embargo el resto guarda silencio

–Te necesitan aquí por si ocurre algo más– le contesta el menor sonriente, ambos se sonríen un rato

–Aun así estoy preocupada– comenta Rachel al llegar cerca de Nigel

–Lo sé, Mao tenía razón– responde sorprendiéndolos –Lo dejaron llegar aquí, construir su cañón e incluso usarlo–

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo harían?– pregunta Dos confundido –Creí que eran los buenos–

–Para progresar con la cura supongo, esa arma logro que muchos villanos fueran niños y aunque no tenían decisión propia supongo que ellos lo consideran un avance– explica Uno serio aunque con sus lentes puestos es difícil saber cómo se siente

– ¿Y aun así confías en ellos?– pregunta Cinco directa, Collin parece molestarse

–Claro, no todos son así, es como aquí hay varias facciones y no todas piensan igual pero el propósito del GKND es real y creo en el– contesta Nigel sincero –Aun así, si pasa de nuevo volveremos no se preocupen– agrega sonriente

–No te necesitamos– responde Fanny desde la entrada yendo a la mesa, con ella viene Patton ambos serios

–Somos capases de detenerlos– sonríe 60 y todos asienten orgullosos, Nigel sonríe tranquilo

– ¿Cómo está tu padre?– le pregunta Rachel a Fanny –Bien, no recuerda nada de cuando fue niño– responde tranquila

–Los demás están volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco– explica Numero Aelo parado sobre la mesa tras Nigel, los mayores lo miran asombrados pues no notaron cuando llego

–Diablos– se queja Cuatro sorprendido y Tres ríe

–Hemos logrado recuperar a la mayoría de afectados pronto no habrá ni un solo rastro– agrega el pequeño peliazul mirando al rubio que molesto le enseña la lengua, el niño de chamarra azul le devuelve el gesto enseñándole su roja lengua

–Que lastima, me agradaba más así– ríe Nigel acariciando la cabeza de Cuatro al pasar a su lado él lo mira avergonzado pero todos notan que de nuevo es adolescente

–Lo repare– aclara Aelo señalando el reloj de Nigel

–Aún tengo que ver a mi equipo, así que luego nos vemos– se despide Rachel

–Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas Rachel, gracias por buscarme–se disculpa el menor al verla irse

–No te preocupes Nigel, qué bueno que estás bien– responde ella sonriente apoyando su mano en el hombro de él, despidiéndose –Cree, Chad si se cruzan de nuevo conmigo los muelo– agrega agresiva la rubia al llegar al lado de Fanny ambas los miran amenazantes haciendo a Chad tragar saliva nervioso pero Cree sonríe petulante, Patton abre la puerta dejándolas salir y girándose hacia Uno pero Rachel lo toma del brazo llevándoselo consigo

–Ya es noche, de seguro los padres de ellos llegaran pronto– exclama Aelo mirando a los presentes molestarse por el comentario –Debemos irnos– agrega brincando entre las mesas para llegar a la puerta trasera, Collin logra salir de su lugar y reunirse con él

–Luego nos vemos– se despide Chad separándose del grupo saliendo rápido por la puerta sin darles tiempo para responder

–Pero que obvio– ríe levemente Cree al jugar con su teléfono, los chicos la miran y luego a Nigel

–Ahora vuelvo– le avisa Uno a Aelo y sale.

Chad que está sentado en el lugar del conductor del auto de su padre con la puerta abierta, ve al menor acercarse y se endereza sonriente en cambio viéndolo venir despacio

– ¿Olvidaste algo en mi auto?– bromea Chad tratando de mantener su sonrisa

–¿Aun tienes la caja que te di?– pregunta el chico suavemente, el rubio se sorprende separándose del auto lentamente y buscar en sus bolsillos al fin la encuentra revisándola al entregarla en la mano del menor, él la toma con cuidado sonriéndole al rubio que desvía un poco la mirada apenado

Nigel roza suavemente su mano sobre la frente del rubio despejando su fleco –Chad, lo siento yo…– susurra con tristeza

–Quiero olvidar todo– lo interrumpe Chad, su voz tiembla aferrándose a la mano del menor

Nigel lo abraza asintiendo –Chad, tú también me gustas– susurra suavemente a su oído, el corazón de Chad se acelera ruborizándose completamente, Nigel aligera un poco para besarlo suavemente primero en la mejilla y luego rozando sus labios tiernamente, el mayor suelta su muñeca abrazándolo completamente ahora están solos y se deja llevar, lame apasionado la pequeña y dócil lengua del menor, sus movimientos dulces e inexpertos son clara muestra del nerviosismo que Nigel siente, eso a Chad le fascina y quiere más de esos cálidos labios pero el menor rompe el ardiente beso, pone su mano que aún tiembla ligeramente sobre la boca del mayor

–Me gustas– dice diligente – agrega apenado pero aún soy un niño–agrega más tranquilo su mirada se encuentra con la de Chad, que en la penumbra de sus propias emociones lo mira al filo del llanto, Nigel rompe el abrazo suavemente tomando las manos del rubio entre las suyas sujetándolas firmemente sonriéndole triste, apoya su cabeza en el hombro del mayor suspirando, la noche es templada pero Chad tiene las manos muy frías aun arropadas entre las del menor que son cálidas, todo este tiempo no presto atención a lo grandes que eran pero ahora sabe que son una ilusión pues realmente son mucho más pequeñas, el suave aroma del menor le llega a y el rubio lo mira un poco

Dentro del Johnny's Collin suspira en su lugar –Cuanto planean estar así– murmura molesto e incómodo

–No te obligo a estar aquí– responde Aelo a su lado un poco harto –O debo recordarte porque "ese" volvió a su planeta– agrega sonriente, Collin lo mira de reojo preguntándose si es en serio,

– Entonces, nos vemos– murmura Nigel al separarse del mayor, despeja un poco la frente del rubio y con la punta de sus dedos roza temeroso su piel

–No, por favor, yo lo siento– exclama arrepentido Chad sujetando la mano del menor que sonríe feliz al asentir

–Debo irme, así que… cuídate– pide dulcemente Nigel soltándolo completamente

–Tú también– responde Chad al verlo volver al Johnny's.

Cuatro y Tres están junto a la barra dispuestos a salir cuando Nigel entra

–Uno se nos hace tarde– le recuerda Aelo

–Sí, estoy listo– responde él animado –Juguemos de nuevo otro día– dice Nigel extendiendo su mano a Tres

– ¿Mañana?– pregunta ella alegre

–Claro– sonriente Cuatro les toma las manos a ambos

–Sí Uno aún hay muchas armas que quiero que me enseñes– agrega Dos llegando tras él abrazándolo y tomando la unión de manos de los tres, Cinco pone su mano sobre todos

–Buen viaje Nigel– le desea la morena sinceramente, juntos sujetan sus manos un segundo

–Nos vemos– se despide Aelo yendo a la puerta trasera con Collin, Nigel le sonríe a su antiguo equipo, a sus amigos antes de reunirse con los galácticos, los tres se trasportan muy rápido tanto que Dos debe pestañear para estar seguro, Cree mira el techo pretendiendo indiferencia

–Entonces seremos enemigos de nuevo– pregunta la mayor a su hermanita, que no está muy lejos

–Supongo– contesta Abby mientras Kuki toma a Wally que juega con su teléfono, comenzando a salir le hace en una señal a su amiga que responde con una sonrisa

– ¿Cómo que supones?– se molesta Cree buscando su teléfono que saca de su bolsillo con una cajita, Hoagie le indica a Abby que la esperan fuera

– ¿Y eso?– pregunta la menor a su hermana, sorprendida por lo singular que le parece

–Me la dio el calvo– responde Cree despectiva aunque sonríe mirándola

–Oh ya veo– se burla un poco Abby, Cree lo hace a un lado y revisa su teléfono

–Olvídalo, no pienso dejarte fingir más– le reclama la mayor molesta al revisar sus mensajes

Cinco sonríe alejándose de su mesa –Mientras puedas recordarlo– exclama acercándose a la salida

– ¿De qué hablas?– pregunta Cree al verla alejarse

–Gracias por ayudarnos Cree– dice la menor antes de salir, Cree mira la puerta impactada de repente se nota sola en el lugar

–Oigan ¿quién pagara la cuenta?– grita al levantarse molesta pero una luz llena el lugar.

Cinco cierra la puerta tras ella oyendo a la mayor reclamar pero al voltear la luz dura un segundo

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso?– pregunta Wally tomando de la mano a Kuki

–No se preocupen, vamos a casa– responde Abigail tranquila pero nota a Chad que frente el auto de su padre revisa su teléfono

– ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta Hoagie

–Claro que sí y será mejor que se larguen antes de que ella salga– le responde el rubio sin dejar de ver su juego

–Oh es cierto– responde la morena tomando a Hoagie y corriendo calle abajo

–Espera Abby nos verán– grita el chico asustado

–No me importa, ya veremos– le responde ella

–Hasta mañana Chad– se despide Kuki del mayor y camina con Wally del brazo rumbo a sus casas, Abby y Hoagie los esperan calle abajo.

Chad juega otro rato antes que Cree salga del restaurante, la morena viene texteando sonriente –Chad ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunta sorprendida al verlo –Oh ya veo te plantaron– agrega burlona

–Vamos si quieres te dejo invitarme a comer algo– ella continua caminando hacia él

– ¿Qué no acabas de comer?– pregunta el rubio dejando su juego de lado

– ¿Eh?, ah no, solo vi a un idiota pero es muy aburrido– responde ella parándose a su lado – ¿Y bien?– pregunta interesada

–Lo siento, no puedo, iré a casa de Padre al parecer se despertó con la casa llena de cosas rotas y una estampa de [KND RULES] pegada en la cara– le contesta él abriendo su auto

– ¿Qué en serio?– pregunta Cree sorprendida, ambos se miran y se ríen imaginándolo –Malditos mocosos que agallas– se ríe ella, Chad entra a su auto abriendo la puerta de pasajero para ella

–Lo siento, a mí no me llamo pero seguro ira mi segundo al mando– aclara ella declinando su oferta

– ¡Ah! la que nombro Padre ¿verdad? Entonces vamos te llevo a tu casa– insiste él

–Bien, esa es la actitud, Sí se llama Gwen creo que son parientes o algo es igual de odiosa que él– responde ella entrando al auto – ¿No te meterás en líos por no ir?– pregunta indiferente al acomodarse

–No, realmente me informo El Steve que ya está ahí, lo encontró sin querer– explica Chad al arrancar su auto –Por cierto han visto a Abby con Hoagie, tomados de la mano– agrega tomando el camino a casa de las Lincoln

–Si ya lo leí, que malos gustos, es decir es un geek– responde ella con tono forzado de molestia y repulsión –La verdad no me importa– agrega retomando su pose de indiferencia

–Mañana le diremos que se aleje de ella– amenaza Chad sonriente

–Hazlo y te parto la cara– responde molesta Cree, él la mira sorprendido –Digo, deja que ella lo bote dentro de unos meses– agrega nerviosa, el celular de los dos suena y el oportuno semáforo les permite a ambos revisar el mensaje de sus redes, ambos ríen al ver la imagen de Padre aun inconsciente con el letrero en amarillo y negro pegado a su rostro.

[KND RULES]

Notas del Autor: Espero que la disfrutaran, es mi primer fanfic largo, un pequeño trabajo con ayuda de Alphabetical (que no pertenece a esta comunidad), cambie un poco el antiguo formato para intentar hacerla más comprensible, GRACIAS POR LEERLO

Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.


End file.
